


write it down

by Labyrinthinee



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set in 2020, Slow Burn, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Underage Drinking, but very moderately, kind of season 1 re-write, no ghosts, sunset curve is a thing, tagging just to be save
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: Luke has been struggling with writing songs ever since their first tour finished. In a month he's supposed to have an entire album ready which just seems impossible right now. Running away from his bandmates, Luke decides to go back to where it all started.Julie has been struggling with playing music ever since her mum died six months ago. Playing in front of Mrs Harrison for music class ends in another disaster. Hiding away in her mum's studio afterwards, Julie just wants to be alone. She definitely doesn't need an upcoming rock-star there with her.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 462
Kudos: 763





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody,
> 
> this is going to be a long one. The story is already completely outlined and I am guessing we'll get to around twenty chapters by the time this'll be finished.
> 
> I hope, you'll like it and it'll make the wait for that season 2 announcement a little shorter.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/) and I'd love to hang out with you.
> 
> Have fun reading and feedback in any form is always greatly appreciated,  
> Bea x.

# Write it down

_I grabbed a pen  
And an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_  
  
  
  


#### Chapter 1

Luke stared at the blank page. The pen in his right hand was tapping against the edge of the table, drumming an uneven rhythm. It was close to midnight, the world around him already having gone to sleep. He could hear Reggie’s snores coming from the couch.

The bassist must’ve fallen asleep watching one of his many series that he tried to keep up with. He had actually made some progress, probably due to the fact that they’d been staying in L.A. for a while now.

Their first North American tour had ended a month ago. Luke blew out a breath. It seemed like so much further away. So much had happened in those four weeks. It could’ve been a lifetime. And normally, he’d be putting it all down, putting his thoughts into lyrics, find a melody to go with them.

The white page stared back up at him. He swore it was mocking him, for being unable to fill it with words.

Writing had always come easy, the lyrics flowing out of him, forming on the page basically by themselves. But ever since the whole Bobby fiasco, it seemed like his brain had been wiped clean. Words floated around, bumped into one another but just wouldn’t connect, wouldn’t fit like they used to.

The situation was frustrating to say the least.

It didn’t really help that today was half-time.

In a month Destiny Record expected their second album and they had nothing. Less than nothing. Bobby had taken care of that.

Luke clicked the pen, set it down on the page, willing it to move. It didn’t, of course.

A loud snore made him look up, a sigh escaping his lips, before he chugged the pen towards the couch. It clattered on the floor and Luke groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

They had no idea.

Neither Reggie nor Alex knew that he hadn’t been able to write a single lyric for a month. They had asked every now and again about rehearsing new songs but Luke had always been able to put them off the subject, keeping the black notebook close-by. 

It helped that Reggie started binge-watching every single thing he got his hands on and found mildly interesting. Alex had enjoyed his free-time immensely, reading one book after the other, finishing his online classes and working on his assignments. Luke had never understood the drummer’s love for studying and school but he assumed it wasn’t a bad thing that at least one of them was good at that stuff. Definitely had helped them out with their first contract.

But now, his time had run out. He had promised Alex a new song tomorrow. The drummer had started asking a week ago and with every day that Luke had said no, he had grown more persistent.

Alex had probably caught wind of what was going on inside Luke’s head, he had always been amazing at figuring out other’s people’s thoughts.

Tomorrow was his last day to deliver. His last chance to show them a new song and he had _nothing_. Not a word, not a chord, much less a melody or rhythm.

All he had was a blank page, an entire empty notebook, waiting to be filled. He had bought it, feeling ready to tackle the new challenge, feeling like he had to now show the world what he could do, that he could face anything it threw at him.

Well, he had been wrong.

He couldn’t handle this.

Luke stared at the darkness etching out in front of him. The hallway from which their three bedrooms spread off was staring back as if waiting for him to finally give up. He didn’t blink, scared of what would happen if he did. Everything they had been working so hard for could be gone, the moment he closed his eyes and trusted the darkness.

It could all happen so quickly, without warning.

Luke had learnt a thing or two about that in the last weeks.

His eyes started to burn but he forced them to stay open, gripping the tabletop with both hands, biting his lip. He tasted blood when he couldn’t hold it any longer. Blinking rapidly, his breathing ragged, Luke stood up.

He couldn’t get up tomorrow with nothing to show. He couldn’t see the pity in Reggie’s and Alex’s eyes, couldn’t stand the thought of them pitying him. Again.

He couldn’t confess that he had lost more than they had thought, admit that the entire situation had taken a bigger toll on him than he had dared to show.

Luke had always been the strong one, the resilient one, not bothered by tight schedules, deadlines or complications at soundchecks. He had always stayed calm, focused on their music and found a solution for everything. While Reggie’s mind had jumped from one thing to the next and Alex’s mind had sometimes overthought one problem, Luke had been practical, putting their music first and everything else second.

Now, there was nothing left that he could put first. There was no music left inside of him and it scared him shitless.

The next thought had been sneaking up on him for weeks now. He had always pushed it down, had always fought against it. Giving up had never been his style but it sounded more enticing with every day. Tonight, he dared to think it fully for the first time.

_Run away._

The sun seemed to mock her when she woke up. It wasn’t supposed to be a sunny day. There should be clouds, thunder and lightning. It would fit Julie’s mood much better.

Groaning, she closed her eyes again, turned around and hit the snooze button on her phone.

The following silence stretched out, thickening until it seemed to smother her. Even without her face pressed into the pillow, it would’ve been hard to breath. A weight was sitting on her chest, forcing out labored breaths.

Her alarm went off again and this time Julie chugged the phone off the bed, before pulling another pillow over her head.

This was not happening. Simple as that. She’d just ignore today and everything that came with it. It was cancelled.

The loud bang of her door against the wall behind it, let her plan succumb to dust.

“Daaad!”, cried Carlos. “Julie’s still in bed!”

She’d kill him.

“Julie! Breakfast in ten!”, came Dad’s voice from downstairs. He probably had prepared her favorite breakfast already, seeing as today was kind of big day. If today would happen, of course. Julie was still set on it being cancelled.

Maybe a hurricane blew down the school. Or maybe they found some weird mold in the science labs and had to evacuate. Probably more likely. God, she sounded like Flynn.

Julie tried her best to ignore her brother as he got ready for school. She could hear him hum under his breath, could hear him talking to his action figures as he pumped himself up for today’s calculus quiz. It’d be cute, if it wasn’t so annoying.

“Daaad! Julie is still in bed!”

_So annoying._

“Shut up!” She yelled back, throwing a pillow towards the door without looking up.

“You missed,” dead-panned Carlos before she heard him thundering down the stairs.

A minute later her mattress dipped and she let out a silent groan. Her plan was about to be nihilated.

“Jules?” Her father’s voice was calm like it always was. He gently stroked her hair until she turned her face to look at him. “You’ll rock today, okay?”

She looked into his eyes, into the hope that was there. The hope for her to be okay. She wasn’t okay, far from it but she could pretend. For him.

Forcing a smile on her lips, she said, “Sure, Papi.”

He kissed her hairline. “I made you some blueberry pancakes.”

“With syrup?”

“Of course, mija.” He took her hand in his, pulling her into a sitting position. Julie let him.

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

He smiled, tugging a lock behind her ear. “My brave girl.”

Julie nodded, even though she felt anything but brave. She wanted to hide in bed all day, see nothing off the world and not be seen by it. Maybe, maybe she’d let Flynn into bed with her. But that was a very small maybe because Flynn had a habit of dragging her out of it.

Her dad left her to rescue the kitchen from her brother who a thing for setting it on fire or under water when he was left to his own devices.

For a moment she contemplated, putting her plan into action and just jumping out the window, running away and not turning back. Then she heard her father scolding Carlos downstairs and she sighed, putting her feet down on the ground. It’d break his heart.

When she arrived downstairs, her dad pushed her favorite bowl towards her. There were butterflies inside it, changing their colors when you put warm milk or soup into it. She had gotten it for her fifth birthday from Carrie. It was one of the few things that hadn’t been tainted by their epic blow-out two years ago.

Julie didn’t taste a thing, couldn’t repeat anything Carlos or her dad said and wasn’t able to recall how she had gotten to school.

Suddenly, Flynn was next to her, talking about the awesome weekend she had had visiting her oldest sister in college. Julie tried to listen as they made their way to her locker, she really did, but Flynn’s words bounced around her empty head.

“So cool, right?”

Julie blinked, staring from the books in her locker to her best friend. “Uh, yeah.”

“Seriously, Jules? That’s all you got?” Flynn raised an eyebrow.

What had she been talking about? Julie racked her brain, trying to come up with a suitable answer.

Flynn’s eyes formed two slits. “Were you even listening?”, she asked, her voice low.

Julie sighed. She never lied to Flynn and she wouldn’t start today. “I’m sorry, it’s just…” At a loss for words, she looked at her best friend, hoping that she’d understand.

Of course, she did because Flynn just pulled her into a hug before kissing her cheek.

“Aww, isn’t this touching?”

Carrie’s high-pitched voice cut through their moment. Flynn’s eyes immediately started to shoot daggers at the blonde standing next to them. Julie just rolled her eyes.

“What do you want, Carrie?” She asked, exhausted already.

“Nothing really. Just wanted to make sure that you actually showed up today. Can’t wait for your performance.”

She blew a kiss towards them and without waiting for an answer, she strutted away, her entourage following quickly.

“Oh, she’s going down,” growled Flynn and Julie had to hold her back.

“She’s not worth it.”

“Whatever! Don’t listen to her!” Flynn grinned at her, throwing an arm around Julie’s shoulder. “You are amazing and you will be amazing!”

Julie wished for some of that statement to be true. She didn’t feel amazing right now. Not even a little bit. She felt empty and tired. So, so tired.

Flynn dragged her off towards their first class, continuing her weekend story. Julie was able to pay attention this time and it did sound like they had a great time. Her best friend promised to hide her in her suitcase the next time they flew to New York and a short laugh fell from Julie’s lips. As always, hanging with Flynn was the best medicine for everything.

Julie stuck to her best friend’s side for the rest of the day. She didn’t trust herself without her. Maybe she’d really try to run off given the chance.

Music class was the last of the day and with every passing minute Julie dreaded it more. It didn’t help that Sarah Myers hit every note on her saxophone or that Dean Wright’s violin solo sounded heavenly. The pressure built inside her, filling out every part of her body.

When Mrs Harrison called her name, Julie felt like drowning. Waves broke over her, the currents dragging her under. Somehow her feet moved to the piano. She had no idea what her body would do next. Right now, she felt completely out of control.

With shaking fingers, she placed her folder on the grand piano, letting it fall open on a random page. It didn’t really matter. She once knew them all by heart.

Now, the lines blurred in front of her eyes, the notes dancing around the sheet. Julie tried to focus, tried to regulate her breathing and force her fingers to find the right keys.

She needed to do this. She needed to make her dad proud, to not squash the last hope of his daughter being her former self again.

But nothing happened.

Mrs Harrison said her name a few times. Julie couldn’t really hear her, the blood rushing in her ears, barely breaking through her mantra of ‘I need to do this’.

Finally, it was Carrie’s voice that released the pressure. “Are we supposed to clap now?”

To Julie’s absolute mortification the pressure released in tears, springing from her eyes. Before Mrs Harrison could say anything, Julie had jumped up, storming out of the classroom.

She needed to get away, as far and quickly as possible. Flynn called after her more than once but Julie didn’t stop. She wanted to hide and never come out. Her dad would be so disappointed. She’d break his heart all over again.

  
  


Julie spent the rest of the day, wandering home. It took a while; the school not being located in their district working in her favor. The sun was setting by the time she reached their street. Flynn had tried calling her a gazillion times, texted even more. She had shot a quick text to her dad, telling him she was staying at Flynn’s for the night. Her best friend would never rat her out.

Walking had calmed her down a little. It had emptied her head, making it easier to breathe. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other was simple, yet fulfilling enough to keep her mind from wandering.

When she reached the house, the warm light coming from the kitchen made her stomach turn. She couldn’t go in there. Not after failing so miserably in music class. If she was lucky, her dad didn’t know that she had been kicked out of the music program. He wasn’t really big on checking his e-mails.

Maybe she wouldn’t have to tell him. She could just keep it a secret.

Julie shook her head. No. She wasn’t good at lying and besides, her aunt would definitely tell him at their family dinner tomorrow. So, Julie had a day to figure something out.

Maybe if she presented her dad with a new hobby, he’d forget about the music program. She could get into art. Her doodles weren’t half bad and she actually enjoyed playing around with colors and styles in art class.

She could make out her father moving around the kitchen, obviously talking to Carlos. He looked happy. Julie wouldn’t be the one to ruin the night. With one last look at the window, she turned to the right, heading for the garden.

Every step that brought her closer to the studio, she dreaded it more. She hadn’t been here for almost six months. Had not set one foot inside of the place her mum loved the most. The memories of what this room had meant to both of them too painful to remember.

The doors squeaked a little as she opened them. A gust of wind blew in her face. She could almost smell her mother’s perfume. Closing her eyes, breathing in deeply, she took the first step.

Expecting something big to happen, she halted but nothing came. No tears, no flood of memories crashing above her. Instead the dark room stared back at her, completely unimpressed.

Julie didn’t dare to turn on the lights. They could be seen from the house and the darkness somehow felt fitting. And besides, she could navigate this space with her eyes closed. She had spent so much time within these walls, spending every spare second on that piano chair with her mother ever since they moved into the house a few years ago.

Now, the tears did come and she wiped them away hastily. They wouldn’t stop though. It was as if someone had opened the flood gates. Everything came crushing down. The way Mrs Harrison had looked at her, the way everybody had looked at her. The way Flynn had called her name, desperate and scared. The way her father looked at her, that hopeful look in his eyes, mixed with one of utter sadness whenever she reminded him of his wife.

Julie sank to the ground, hid her face between her hands and cried. Her entire body was shaking, trying to keep her upright somehow. All the memories that she had made here, started to replay in her mind and she gasped for air. They would suffocate her, drown her in tears.

Then somebody cleared his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys! Thank you so much for all the love on the first chapter!! You made my Sunday really productive, so here is Chapter 2!
> 
> Let me know what you think, can't wait for your feedback :)
> 
> You can say hello to me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/)! I'd love to hang out and chat with you.
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 2

  


Luke didn’t dare to move. He had been wrong in assuming that nobody came to the garage anymore. The dust that had settled over everything had misled him and now he was busted.

Hiding between the couch and the amp he pressed his back against the wall. The entering figure was backlit from the light coming from the house. It was a girl with curly hair, he could make out that much.

For a moment she just stood there, staring at the grand piano that stood in the middle of the room.

It had been the thing that had drawn him in immediately. The white cloth over it had called to him, made him almost take it off. He had decided against it though, not wanting to disturb anything. Instead he had spent most of the day up in the loft, sifting through some of the things that had once belonged to him.

When the sun had started to set, he had not come any closer to working out a few lyrics than he had been last night when he had broken in. Well, not broken in really. The door had been unlocked. He wasn’t a criminal or anything. At least, that’s what he had kept telling himself.

Luke had tried to write all day, had hoped that the change of scenery, going back to his roots would help, but still nothing.

And then the girl had walked in.

He watched her carefully, trying not to breath.

For a long moment she did nothing, then the first sob echoed through the room, immediately followed by another and another. She was crying and if Luke couldn’t handle something, it was emotions.

He could write about them, put them into words and make them tangible to other people. What he couldn’t do was deal with them. Alex had made sure to tell him so on several occasions.

What he also couldn’t and shouldn’t do, was watch the girl cry. It felt wrong, like he was intruding and, well, he was, but she didn’t need to know that. So, he stepped out of his corner, slowly walking up to her, hoping that she’d notice him.

She didn’t and for another moment, he watched her cry awkwardly before finally finding the braveness to clear his throat. Again, she didn’t take notice of him, so Luke tried once more, louder and bolder.

Her head snapped up, a gasp falling from her lips. She jumped to her feet in the next moment and then a fist collided with his torso.

Luke let out an involuntary groan, before quickly holding his hands up. “I’m sorry!”

The girl must’ve grabbed her phone because in the next moment a blinding light was shining directly into his face. Luke squinted his eyes shut, shielding them with his hand.

“Could you please _not_ make me fully blind?” He asked, a sharp edge to his voice. Not being able to make out anything behind the light, he heard a mumble before the phone was lowered a little bit, now pointing at his chest.

“My dad will hear me when I scream,” she warned him, her wavering voice betraying her.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Luke said quickly, trying to sound as harmless as possible.

“How did you get in here? What are you doing in my mum’s studio? Do I have to call the police?”

He sighed, scratching his neck. Trying to evade a direct answer, he suggested, “Well, why don’t we turn on the lights first?” 

“No!”, she yelled sharply, her hand against his chest stopping him.

Luke frowned, looking down at her. He could make out her dark curls now and the brown skin that contrasted against the white of her shirt. “Why not?”

“Because… well, because…” She stammered for an answer, obviously trying to come up with a lie.

Luke decided to take pity on her. “We can leave it off, if you want. Just, keep your light away from my eyes.”

She nodded for a moment, then straightened up again. “So, what are you doing here?”

“I won’t ask you if you don’t ask me.”

She fell silent for a long while, obviously contemplating his offer. “You are not here to steal anything, right?”, she asked then.

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’.

“Okay then, deal.” She extended her left hand and Luke shook it quickly, throwing on his most charming smile. The girl seemed to stare at him for a long moment. He was trying to find out, if she recognized him. They had had a Top 10 album after all, had done a sold-out North America tour and Andy would definitely put her in their target-group. She couldn’t be older than him. Probably even a year or two younger.

“You have a mean right hook,” he tried to lighten the mood and maybe, distract her a little bit from his face. Rubbing the spot where she hit him, he watched her carefully.

She huffed, rolling her eyes. “Don’t lie to me,” she said with a warning in her voice.

“I won’t,” Luke promised. He found, he meant it. “Is it okay, if I stay the night?”

Her eyes got big. “I wanted to stay as well,” she admitted hesitantly.

“The couch can be pulled into a bed.”

“I know.” She squinted up at him. “How do you know?”

Luke tried to come up with an answer that wasn’t a lie. He still wasn’t sure if she recognized him or not. He prayed, she hadn’t. He didn’t need any reporters swarming the studio tomorrow, asking him questions about an album he had written nothing for.

“I slept here last night.” He told her then. It wasn’t a lie, if it wasn’t the whole truth either.

“Oh…” She stared at him, making Luke squirm uncomfortably. “How long have you been here?”

“Since yesterday.”

“How long are you staying?”

“Until you throw me out.”

“What makes you think I’ll let you stay?”

Luke huffed. “Your mum hasn’t really been in here a lot lately, there’s dust on everything, so, I don’t really see why I can’t…” His voice faded, when he saw her shrinking in on herself. Her shoulders crouching forward, making her even smaller, the light sinking, shining at both their feet. His black vans a contrast to her doodled on white sneakers. Luke spotted a pink flower next to a music note. Was she into music, too?

“I’m tired.” She said without looking up at him.

He tried to figure out what was wrong, had a suspicion but decided not to voice it. After all, he kept his secrets from her, it would only be fair to let her do the same.

“I’ll take the couch in the loft.”

That got her to look up. She blinded him with her flashlight once again. Luke turned his head. It was obvious she wanted to ask more questions. She didn’t though and Luke was certain he was only spared, because she didn’t want to answer any herself.

“Okay,” she said instead. Turning towards the pull-out couch, she took the light with her.

Luke fished out his own phone from his back pocket. He turned on his flashlight, shining it into her direction. She was definitely younger than him. The dark curls were pulled back into two braids, the jeans painted with little doodles as well. He couldn’t help staring. She seemed fragile, her fingers shaking while she tried to work the mechanism for turning the couch into a bed. For a moment he thought about helping her, but he was sure she would decline the offer.

“I didn’t get your name, by the way,” he tried to get her attention instead.

She straightened, flinching when the light hit her eyes. Luke quickly dropped it. “I’m Julie,” she said curtly.

“Cool, nice to meet you. I’m Luke.”

She nodded and Luke decided, that it must be his lucky day. Finally. He had been waiting for one a while now. Julie obviously didn’t recognize him. She ignored him instead and Luke decided to get himself to bed as well.

He wasn’t really tired and lying on the couch up in the loft, he tried not to listen to Julie’s muffled cries. The darkness around them was illuminated by the light the moon threw through the windows.

If the shadows could talk, they’d whisper stories about the music that had been created in this very room for almost ten years now. They’d paint images of young boys finding their love for music within these walls and pictures of a family sharing it.

Luke had hoped that it would inspire him, coming back here, to where they first had become a band. The garage where they had had their first band practice, had poured over their first songs and dreamed their wildest dreams. It should’ve triggered something, some part of him.

Instead he felt as empty as before.

He had not turned off his airplane mode, yet. Alex and Reggie must be going out of their minds with worry, even though he had left them a note. Hopefully, it’d take them a while to figure out where he went.

Julie seemed kind enough to let him stay. Maybe she’d even bring him breakfast tomorrow. The pizza he had gotten delivered a few hours ago wouldn’t hold out for much longer.

Her cries had ebbed out a while ago. If he strained his ears, he could make out her even breathing. Concentrating on it, Luke slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex was freaking out. No scratch that, he was having a full-on meltdown. They hadn’t been able to contact Luke for the entire day and Reggie had to admit that he was starting to get worried, too.

The note hadn’t been helpful at all. ‘ _I need a break._ ’ What did that even mean? Luke never took a break. He was always making music. If he was not writing it or playing it, he was breathing it, talking or thinking about it.

Alex had been pacing for over an hour. It seemed to become his favorite pastime. Reggie was watching him carefully.

“We have to tell Andy,” Alex said for what felt like the hundredth time.

He had been saying it since this morning. Didn’t all that pacing bring out any new ideas?

“We can’t.” Reggie picked up the note.

‘ _Do not tell Andy!_ ’ had been underlined twice.

“To hell with that.” Alex pointed at the paper as if it personally offended him. “He should’ve talked to us instead of running away! Seriously, as if that ever solved anything.”

Reggie opened his mouth to say something but Alex silenced him with a look. Running away from his parents had saved him once. He didn’t need Reggie to remind him of it.

“Why didn’t he say something?” Alex ran a hand through his hair, picked up pacing again.

“He has never really been the talking guy, especially not about his feelings,” said Reggie then, eyeing the floor underneath Alex’ feet intensely. He hoped it would hold up. Didn’t it already look a little worn out, a little thinner?

Alex huffed, rolling his eyes. “Luke and feelings just don’t go together.”

Which was really weird, considering he could express them perfectly with his songs. Reggie said as much and the drummer shrugged, finally stopping his pacing and falling into the big blue couch next to him.

“Any ideas?” He asked.

They had spent all of today looking for their missing bandmate. They had been to all of Luke’s favorite spots in the city. They had even visited his parents, but their lead singer was nowhere to be found.

“I’m all out…” Reggie stared at Luke’s guitars all lined up perfectly. He couldn’t imagine his friend without one strapped around his back. It didn’t look right.

“Me, too,” sighed Alex. “I just hope, he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Pssh, it’s Luke. What could go wrong?” They looked at each other for a moment, then Reggie grimaced. “Right. So much.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everybody,
> 
> thanks once more for all the subscriptions, comments and kudos, they mean the world! :)
> 
> We are entering Willie in this chapter, which I am super excited about because him and Alex are just the cutest!  
> I added some tags just to be save.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts!  
> Now, have fun reading this chapter and as always you can hang out with me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/)!
> 
> Love,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 3

  


She woke up with a sharp pang in her neck. Groaning, Julie rolled over, expecting to hit her pillow. Instead she almost fell off the couch.

Catching herself, her eyes wide open, any lingering hints of sleepiness gone, she looked around the studio. For a short moment, a smile stole itself on her lips, being wiped away by the pain the memories brought with them a second later. In the early light of the morning it looked exactly like she remembered it. The grand piano seemed to call out to her. Carefully she placed her socked feet on the ground, slowly making her way towards the piano.

With shaking fingers, she gripped the white cloth, tugging it downwards. It fell as if in slow motion, revealing the beautiful instrument underneath. If she tried really hard, she could picture her mum sitting there, laughing brightly, playing a cheerful melody.

A tear escaped her eyes and Julie wiped it away quickly. Slowly she made her way around the piano, gingerly touching the surface. She sat down in front of it, placing her fingers on the keys.

“You play?” The voice startled her.

Looking up, Julie could make out Luke’s face over the railing of the loft. She squinted, willed her heart to calm down. After all it was Luke Patterson who somehow had shown up in her life all of the sudden.

_The_ Luke Patterson who hung in her bedroom, well a poster of him did, but still.  
_The_ Luke Patterson whose lyrics had made her cry and laugh and fall in love with his songs.  
And now, he was here.

She just didn’t know why. Yesterday she had shortly contemplated her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe she had gone mad, hallucinating somebody that connected her with her mum, to distract her from her pain.

But he was still here today, looking down at her with a mob of bed hair on his head.

“No,” she lied.

He frowned. “I thought, we didn’t lie to each other.” Slowly coming down the stairs, he stopped in front of her with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

In daylight, Julie checked him out. He was still wearing the dark washed-out hoodie from last night, his jeans ripped artistically. The vans had disappeared though, just like the beanie, leaving him with a mismatched pair of socks. 

“We don’t. I don’t play.” She stated a little belated, crossing her arms, trying to mirror him, jutting her chin out defiantly.

He raised an eyebrow, didn’t comment on it, though. “Why are you up so early?”, he yawned instead, stretching.

Julie shrugged. She didn’t really have an answer. She wasn’t exactly an early riser under normal circumstances. Not that anything was normal about this. His growling stomach gave her a distraction. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“Yes, please,” he breathed out, looking at her almost pleadingly.

A quick look at her phone confirmed that neither her dad nor Carlos would be awake already. It was Saturday after all and the entire Molina family was known for sleeping in.

Leaving Luke behind, she snuck into the kitchen. Quickly taking two bowls, the milk and the cereal box, she hurried back towards the studio. She almost expected Luke to have left, but he hadn’t, instead having taken her seat at the piano and pressing a few keys randomly.

“Do you play?” She blurted out.

He shook his head quickly. “No, just… trying something.”

Julie let the subject drop. She placed the bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch. “That okay?”

Luke nodded, taking a seat next to her. Quietly they prepared their respective breakfast, munching on it, not daring to break the silence.

Julie really didn’t know how to handle the situation. Here she was, in her mum’s studio for the first time since she had lost her, hiding from her family and pretending not to know the guy she was with.

Normally, she’d freak out, immediately call Flynn and discuss the situation in excruciating detail.

But calling Flynn was a no-go, so she’d have to deal with it on her own somehow. She thought that she had handled it pretty well so far. She hadn’t freaked out, hadn’t started gushing and definitely hadn’t swooned.

She still snuck sneaking glances at him through breakfast.

He seemed fully concentrated on his cereal, shoving the spoon into his mouth as if somebody would steal it from him at any moment. When he was done with his second helping of Honey Loops, he sighed, let himself fall back into the couch and crossed his arms behind his head.

The wave hit Julie, making her turn around sharply. “You stink,” she said and well, she could’ve handled that more gracefully, but he really did stink.

“Oh, sorry,” Luke apologized hastily, clasping his arms to his side.

“There’s a shower in the back,” Julie told him even though she had a suspicion that he already knew. He knew an awful lot about the studio for having been here only a day.

“I don’t have anything else to wear,” he admitted then.

Julie couldn’t help but stare. The question of what the hell he was doing here flashed through her mind once more. It seemed to get weirder and weirder with every minute. 

“Uh… I can lend you some of my dad’s clothes. How tall are you? 5’4?” She realized a moment too late, that she shouldn’t know his height. She didn’t even know, why she knew. It must’ve stood in one of those stupid magazines Flynn loved to read containing all the latest celebrity gossip.

“I’m 5’8!” He called indignantly.

“Oh, then he’s still a little taller than you, but that’s okay, right?” Julie asked quickly, trying to distract him from her slip-up.

“Yeah, sure, anything’s fine.” He grinned and Julie could breathe a little easier. 

“Okay, I’ll leave them outside the bathroom for you.”  


Carlos busted her as she was on her way back to the studio. “What are you doing?” He asked, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Laundry,” Julie said quickly, cursing herself because that was the most obvious lie she could've told.

Having to do laundry was the most feared punishment in the Molina house. Nobody liked doing it and they always put it off until the last possible day. Julie had once worn her dad's shirt to school because there had been nothing else left to wear. Tía had scolded them about it again and again but it never really stuck.

“You never do laundry,” Carlos mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, obviously still too tired to see through her.

Julie placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him back towards his bedroom. “That’s because you’re still dreaming,” she whispered.

Her little brother mumbled something she didn’t catch, before she turned around, glad that she had actually distracted him enough to sneak away. With a proud smile on her face, she stepped out of the front door, just to collide with Flynn.

“Jules!” Her best friend hugged her immediately. “Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you! Mrs. Harrison has to let you try another time! We’ll figure something out. I am sure she’ll give you another chance, she loves you! You’re like, her favorite student! And you just have to stay in the music program, otherwise we won't see each other anymore! Can you imagine? Who's going to eat my carrots and keep me from strangling Mr Whithall?”

Julie nodded along to Flynn’s dramatic babbling, hiding the clothes behind her back. Her best friend wouldn’t be as easily fooled as her brother.

“I am so glad, you’re okay!” Flynn finished, hugging her a second time. Only this time, she spied the clothes, frowning when releasing Julie. “What are those for?”

“Uh… Dad has been working on his motorcycle and needs a change of clothes.” Julie hurriedly said.

Flynn raised her eyebrows. “You are a terrible liar, Julie.” She crossed her arms, waiting for the truth, tapping her finger against her elbow impatiently.

Julie wanted to tell her, spill the beans about hiding Luke Patterson in her mum’s studio but he was in hiding. Just like she had been last night. It didn’t seem right to blow his cover. At least not without his permission, even though Julie trusted Flynn with her life.

“I can’t tell you,” Julie said earnestly, “but you have to trust me. It’s nothing bad.”

“You are voluntarily awake before seven on a Saturday morning. Doesn’t scream ‘everything’s alright’ to me!”

“I promise, it’s fine. I’ll be back in five minutes, okay?” Julie pleaded with her best friend.

Flynn seemed to consider it for a moment. “I’ll help myself to some Honey Loops,” she sighed then, pushing past Julie into the house.

“I love you!” She called after her, before rushing to the studio.

The shower was running when she entered. She couldn’t help the blush that spread on her cheeks. After all, there was a guy showering next to her. One that she definitely had dreamt about more than once. Quickly putting the clothes on a chair next to the door, she hurriedly collected the used spoons and bowls, trapping the cereal box under her arm before making her way back to the house.

Flynn was scrolling through Instagram when Julie sat down beside her. "Your Honey Loops are gone," informed Flynn her without looking up.

Julie placed them on the table in front of them, before resting here chin on Flynn's shoulder. “So…” she drawled, “I’m sorry, I disappeared yesterday but I… I didn’t know how to handle… _that_ …”

Her best friend sighed, closing the app and turning towards her. She extended her arms, offering a hug that Julie gladly accepted. “It’s okay. I understand. I just wish I could help somehow.”

Julie smiled, burying her face in Flynn’s shoulder. “I know and I love you for trying.”

They stayed intertwined for a while longer, until footsteps announced her dad coming downstairs. Julie straightened, readying herself for whatever her father would throw at her.

“Morning, mija!” he mumbled, making his way to the coffee machine. “Flynn, what are you doing here?”

“Having breakfast!” Flynn announced cheerfully, shaking th box of Honey Loops, before preparing her breakfast.

He winced a little at the loud words and Julie held her breath. Had he still not gotten wind of the situation? Had her tía not called him? She could barely believe it.

The silence dragged on until her dad sat down opposite of them, his coffee mug held tightly between his hands. Breathing in once, twice, before taking the first tip, he obviously savored it.

Julie dared to relax. She was granted a few more minutes of peace.

“So, Julie, when were you going to tell me about the music program?”

Oh, shit.

Alex was anxious. Well, he was most of the time but this, this felt different. His mind didn’t seem to slow down at all, thoughts running wildly through his head all night long. He had tried pounding it out on the drums but for the first time in a really long while it hadn’t helped. Not even a little bit.

Without sparing another glance at Reggie’s sleeping form who was too calm and accepting about everything all the time, he had left the apartment in the early morning hours.

Roaming the streets, he found that walking at least kept his thoughts from going absolutely rampant. Putting one foot in front of the other, Alex tried to get his mind in order.

Luke was gone. He had run off to god knows where, only leaving behind that stupid note, which really hadn’t helped at all.

Alex had known that something was going on with their lead guitarist ever since the whole Bobby fiasco. Even though Luke had tried to play it cool back then, his eyes had betrayed him. Alex had trusted him though, to come through, if he needed help. Apparently, he had underestimated Luke’s stubbornness.

The city was slowly waking up around him. People started hurrying to work, their briefcases save under their arms, eyes glued to their phones. Sometimes he wondered, if Luke hadn't found him that day in the music room, would he be one of those office zombies. It was a scary picture. Not knowing the guys, not doing the thing he loved most in the world.

Tangled up in his thoughts, he rounded a corner and landed on his ass forcefully. Somebody fell on top of him, making him huff out a breath.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” the person said hurriedly, groaning.

Alex tried to say something, anything but he was too busy staring. A stranger raised his head towards him, their eyes locking. A gasp fell from Alex’ lips involuntarily.

“Are you okay?” The stranger asked and Alex felt himself nodding. He really didn’t trust his voice right now. It’d just go into its high pitch, like every goddamn time he was flustered or uncomfortable.

Instead he continued gaping at the stranger above him. A gorgeous stranger, with long black hair, that Alex itched to run his fingers through, brown skin that seemed to glow under the morning sun.

The stranger seemed to check Alex out as well, a sly grin stretching out on his lips.

“I should probably get off,” he said then and Alex turned bright red.

“Uh, yeah, sure, definitely. Let me help you!” He blurted out, way too loudly, his voice cracking and breaking and the stranger snorted.

Alex found it adorable, even though he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

In a complicated tangle of limbs and elbows to his ribcage, they both got to their feet. Alex ran his fingers through his hair, not really knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Me neither,” admitted Alex, willing his voice to sound as normal as possible.

The stranger laughed and Alex watched his face transform. God, he was gorgeous. He couldn’t stop his eyes from landing on those lips. Then the guy’s eyes landed on his chest, growing big.

For the first time, Alex realized that his shirt felt sticky. Looking down, his mouth fell open. Right there, in the middle of his favorite shirt, stuck a hotdog.

“Oh god, I am so sorry!” The stranger picked off the bun, smearing the mustard even more across his shirt in the process, a few onions falling to the ground and the pickles staying behind on Alex’s chest. Who ate a hotdog for breakfast? Not even Luke would try that. At least, he hadn’t so far, as far as Alex knew.

“That is…” He wanted to say okay, but it wasn’t. That was one of his favorite shirts. Before he could finish his sentence though, the guy swiped his index finger over the stain on Alex’ chest and swooped up some mustard. Transfixed, Alex watched the finger disappear in the guy’s mouth and maybe he’d faint. He wasn’t sure.

“Still tastes good… you want some?” He offered the squashed hotdog to Alex, who shook his head automatically, still at a loss for words. The stranger shrugged, before taking a bite, munching happily.

Alex felt like he had just entered hell, it was definitely hot enough, and as he didn’t know where to look, his eyes found the matching stain on the stranger’s shirt. The wandered down the ripped jeans to the colorful socks. Were that little palm trees on them?

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, hotdog.” He had obviously finished his weird breakfast, grinning at Alex a little lopsided.

“I’m Alex,” fell from his lips.

“Hm, I’m gonna stick with hotdog, though.” The stranger winked at him. “It’s Willie, by the way.”

Willie. Probably short for William. The full name didn’t really fit the person in front of him. “Willie.” Alex tried out the name, liked how it rolled off his tongue.

Willie nodded, smiling. “Well, I gotta get going, but see you!” He tipped his imaginary hat at Alex, before starting to walk away.

Alex watched him leave. Only after Willie had disappeared out of his sight, did he realize that he never got his number. Groaning, Alex ran his hand over his face. Then another thought knocked against his brain.

Luke was still missing. Sighing, he headed back to the apartment, his head not at all settled. To the worries about Luke now came the additional thoughts about his encounter with Willie and if he’d ever see him again. It was all too much and Reggie offered him a sympathetic smile as soon as Alex entered the room. The smile turned into an open-mouthed stare when he saw the big stain on Alex’ shirt.

“What happened to you?” Alex waved it off, taking a seat next to his friend on the couch. They stared at the wall for a long while, the silence stretching out between them until Reggie sighed. “A drink?”

“Yes, please.” Alex nodded. They didn’t drink often and especially not in the morning, but every now and then they opened a bottle when the occasion called for it. And this one definitely did.

When Reggie handed him a glass with sparkling wine a few moments later, they could both hear Luke groaning and rolling his eyes. Wine in general, and sparkling wine in particular weren’t really his style.

It was theirs, though. Clinking their glasses together, they both tried their hardest, to convince themselves that Luke would be back soon with a perfect explanation for falling off the earth.

Julie stared at her dad. Flynn had disappeared into her room, giving them some privacy. Carlos had not yet shown up in the kitchen.

Her father’s eyes were glistening, there was so much sadness in them, that Julie’s heart ached. “I’m sorry, dad,” she whispered, her own tears falling.

“Oh, mija.” He hugged her tightly, pressing her face into his chest.

Julie listened to his heartbeat as she cried. The steady thump-thump calming her down slowly.

“I miss Mum so much.” Julie moved her lips, not sure if the words even came out, much less were audible, but her dad held her even tighter.

“I miss her, too, every day, but I look at you and Carlos and I remember everything she has given me and all the wonderful memories we have had together.” He smiled sadly. “And if it hurts so much, maybe we should empty out the studio. A fresh, new start…”

“No!” Julie interrupted him, her eyes going wide.

“Oh, okay…” Her dad looked at her with big eyes. “Um, we don’t have to change anything if you don’t want to…” Julie shook her head. “But, if you want to change something, Mrs. Harrison has called me yesterday afternoon. She’s offering you a last chance in four weeks.”

“I knew it!” Flynn burst in the kitchen.

“Did you eavesdrop?” asked Julie, baffled while her best friend was grinning from ear to ear.

“Maybe,” Flynn waved it off, instead concentrating all her energy on telling Julie that she would rock that second chance and blow everybody off their feet.

Julie smiled bravely. She knew deep inside her heart, that the second chance was wasted on her. She wouldn’t be able to play. The weight and fear of messing up in front of everybody again already manifesting itself on her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, it's been a good day off work, so enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Plus, the new "Behind the band" episode was so cute, it made writing that much easier ;)
> 
> I hope you're all doing well, thanks for all your support on the last chapter. There are a lot of different POV's and scenes in this one but I hope it still works out somehow. We are slowly getting into the different storylines of this monster, which is currently already taking up way too much space in my mind... your thoughts are as always very much welcome :)
> 
> And you can chat me up on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/)!
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 4

  


Luke strolled around the studio. Now, that he technically wasn’t trespassing anymore, he didn’t feel bad about snooping around a little. A lot had changed since the last time he had been here. The grand piano was the most obvious thing, but there was so much else. The plants for one, the chairs floating on the ceiling were new as well. He wondered what was up with that.

In one of the many boxes on the shelves he found old pictures and toys, in another he found birthday and Christmas cards. He didn’t read those, even though he was curious. A few were even self-made, carefully crafted with glitter and doodles. One with a bright purple ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ in loopy handwriting caught his eye. Luke had by now figured out, that Julie must’ve lost her mum pretty recently. Well, he knew a thing or two about that.

Placing the box with the cards back on the shelf, he tipped it a little, making the top ones fly out. Cursing, he hurried to pick them up. Reaching under the shelf, his fingers found the corners of one. Luke pulled it out. It wasn’t a card, though. It was a photograph. He stopped.

It showed them. Grinning from ear to ear. He remembered that day. They had just booked their first gig and were putting their equipment into Bobby’s rusty van. It was a middle school dance, but they hadn't really cared. A gig was a gig. Reggie had pulled out his camera, putting it on the steps that led to the garden.

“Cheese!” He had cheered, before draping his arms around Luke’s and Bobby’s shoulders. Alex had jumped on his back, pressing his cheek against Luke’s and they had all been so happy. Their dream had seemed within reach for the very first time and after that night, after their first gig they had spent the entire night celebrating, playing music and eating pizza.

Luke smiled, putting the picture into his back pocket.

“I brought you some sandwiches.”

Julie’s voice startled him and he almost knocked over the entire shelf. Trying to save some of his cool, he leaned against the stairs, thanking her a little too loudly.

“No problem,” she said, crossing her arms. Her eyes wandered around the studio and an awkward silence settled between them.

Luke didn’t really know what to say. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he knew he wouldn’t get answers to any of them. He was sure, she had a million herself.

“What’s this?” She asked, making her way to the piano and picking up his notebook.

Luke grew hot. Stammering, he tried to come up with something. Then he remembered his promise. No lies. “It’s for writing.”

“Oh, what do you write?” She seemed interested, thumbing through the pages. “It’s empty,” she stated, then, not even waiting for an answer to her first question.

Luke snatched the book from her hands. “I know,” he snapped.

Julie seemed taken aback by his outburst. A hurt look flashed across her face before she replaced it with an empty façade. “Why is it empty?”

He stared at her, not sure if she was serious. Didn’t she realize he didn’t want to talk about it? He had not asked about her mum either, being the gentleman, he was. Luke decided not to answer her.

She sighed. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to. My family and I are leaving for my brother’s baseball game, so, if you want to help yourself to anything inside the house, I guess you know your way around.”

Luke scratched the back of his head. “Thanks,” he said, a little overwhelmed with Julie’s kindness.

“By the way, those clothes look ridiculous.”

“Ouch,” he breathed out but couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up inside of him. It spilled over.

Julie watched him laugh, a small smile spreading on her own lips. “I’ll see you later?”

Luke nodded. He didn’t plan on going anywhere. Not until he finished at least one song. At the rate he was going, he’d be grey and wrinkled by then.

She raised her hand, waving at him. He said goodbye, watching her leave, waiting until the white double doors shut behind her, before grabbing those sandwiches.

The house was empty when he entered it, the empty plate in his hands. It looked different, more lived in. Which wasn’t all that surprising. Old Mrs. Wu hadn’t really been able to do much about it, though. Bobby hadn’t really cared either and none of them minded.

Now, there were pictures on the walls, report cards on the fridge and this time Luke really couldn’t help his curiosity. Wandering around the living room, he spotted Julie in a few pictures, growing up through-out the years. The boy next to her obviously was her brother. In every family photograph the mum was always smiling along with their dad, so she couldn’t have passed that long ago. He stopped when he saw a picture of Julie sitting at the piano. Not just sitting there, playing it.

So, she did play.

Luke was surprised to find, that the revelation hurt him. She had lied to him, straight to his face. He tried to swallow down the hurt, moving on to the next picture. Continuing his way around the living room, he spotted a framed paper above the desk, placed on one side.

Stepping closer, he realized it wasn’t just any paper but a song. Reading it, his eyes got bigger with every line. At the bottom of the page stood in cursive handwriting ‘written by Rose Molina’. It made his mouth drop open. He couldn’t believe it. Julie’s mum had been writing songs, good songs, great songs even if she had been nominated for a Grammy.

Andy called for the twelfth time that day. They had ignored her so far, but Alex was getting restless and the ringing seemed to grow louder and more annoying with every time, so Reggie finally gave up, taking the call.

“Oh, thank god! You’re not dead,” Andy breathed out with no greeting.

Reggie affirmed it. “Now, why do we have the honors?”

“I need to talk to Luke.”

“Oh, don’t we all?”

Alex hit him over the head, wrestling the phone away from him. Reggie pouted, watching as his bandmate lied to their manager about Luke being busy with writing. Apparently, he now locked himself into his room for that. Reggie was surprised that Andy bought it.

“Of course, we’ll have the album ready for you,” laughed Alex drily.

Reggie raised his eyebrows. His friend ended the call a moment later and Reggie couldn’t help himself. “Didn’t know you had it in you, dude!”

Alex threw the phone at the couch, groaning. “This is a nightmare.”

The bassist patted his friend’s shoulder consolingly. “Look at it this way, Luke would be so proud that you lied for him.”

Huffing, Alex rested his face in his hands, staring at the guitars lined up opposite of them. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Hey, hey, now. Death threats never helped anybody.” Reggie tried to lighten the mood. “What about street dogs?”

Alex head snapped up. “What?”

“Street dogs, Luke can’t survive two days without them, so…”

“Oh, right, yeah, it’s worth a try, I guess.” He seemed distracted but Reggie didn’t dare comment on it. Alex had always been wired tightly but the last days had been insane. He was about to snap any moment and Reggie didn’t need to be responsible for that. And one of them had to keep it together, right? Reggie just hadn’t thought, that it would have to be him.

Carlos hadn’t stopped talking about his winning run since they left the parking lot. Their dad continued to ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ at the right moments, while Julie drowned him out.

She had been feeling restless all day, not really knowing why. Maybe because she had gotten up so early. Her body just wasn’t used to being awake that long on a Saturday. No, that was ridiculous. Maybe, it was the rock star hiding out in her mum’s studio. Yeah, that definitely sounded more like it.

Julie still had to pinch herself every now and then. Her fingers itched to get to that notebook again. If he was here writing, then she couldn’t wait to get her hands on those lyrics. The only thing wrong with the picture, were those blank pages staring back at her.

As soon as her dad had parked the car, Julie jumped out, heading towards the garage. “Where are you going?”

She stopped. Turning around slowly, she opened her mouth, willing it to say something. “Mum’s studio.” Her dad raised his eyebrows while Carlos just looked at her in utter disbelief. “I, um…, Flynn needs some old photos for my birthday present… don’t ask me why.” She tried laughing it off.

Neither her dad nor Carlos seemed convinced but they didn’t stop her a second time when she turned around, heading off.

Opening the doors carefully, she snuck in, quickly closing them behind her. “Luke?” She whispered.

No answer.

Frowning she turned on the lights. Her eyes scanned the room but he was nowhere to be seen. His clothes were carelessly thrown on the couch, so he hadn’t left. Somehow that relaxed her a little bit. The black notebook caught her eye. It lay open on top of the piano.

Slowly she walked over. Some stickers were scattered on the cover and she examined them closely. She knew all of those bands, had a few of them in her Spotify playlists and she had to give Luke credit for his taste in music. Not that it surprised her all that much.

Julie put down the notebook, staring at the first blank page. There was a pen lying on the piano, almost calling her name. Without thinking, she picked it up, setting it down on the page.

_And something's feeling different in the air  
Something's looking like it's changed  
I've been moving to the rhythm for the whole day  
A million lyrics running through my brain_

She blinked. The black words seemed to shout at her and Julie snapped the book shut, breathing heavily.

For a moment she contemplated ripping out the page but Luke would definitely notice that. She was about to completely freak out when she heard the shuffling above her. Slowly raising her head, her eyes met his. Damn.

The room was too big, too empty and too dark. He really didn’t like it all that much, the lonely feeling creeping into every part of his body. There wasn’t much he could do about it, though.

Stepping up to the microphone that stood in the middle of the room, he swallowed. One bright light illuminated the spot, painting a perfect circle on the wooden floor.

“Any time now,” came a voice through the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby listened to the music in his ears, singing the lyrics that belonged to it. He pushed away the doubts that had been gnawing away at him for all those years, the voices that told him that he’d never be good enough, always playing the role of the runner-up, the supporter, the fill-in to give their music a richer sound. No solos, no recognition, nothing. Well, no more. He belted out the last note.

“Wonderful!”, complimented the bodiless voice when he was finished.

Breathing heavily, Bobby tried to make out anything through the darkness. “Do you want me to do it again?”

Somebody moved in the booth, a door opened and a few moments later, his new manager stood in front of him, smiling sweetly.

“Do you want to do it again?” He repeated Bobby’s question back at him. His voice was calm, collected like it always was, a small smile playing around his lips.

There hadn’t been many times when Bobby had been asked for his opinion. Alex had come up with their band name. Reggie had painted their logo. Luke had written their songs. Sometimes he had wondered if all he had been good for had been the free rehearsing space in his grandma’s garage.

“Yes.” He decided. “I can do it better.”

A slow smile spread on the man’s face. “That’s what I like to hear!” Clapping Bobby’s shoulder before turning around, he left the guitarist grinning brightly.

He was going to rock this, making them wish, they had paid him a little more attention.

Luke walked down the stairs slowly. “So, you lied to me?” He asked when he reached the floor, nodding at the piano.

“No, I didn’t.”

“You said, you don’t play.”

“I don’t,” she answered stubbornly.

Luke leaned against the piano, looking at her intensely. She didn’t break the eye contact, didn’t even blink.

“Not anymore, anyways.” The confession seemed to surprised her more than him, her eyes growing wide.

“Because of your mum?” He asked carefully. “I saw the pictures in the house. She can’t be gone that long, right?”

Julie dropped her gaze, mindlessly tapping at the keys, letting the notes jumble together in a chaotic mess. “She passed away six months ago.”

So, he had been right. Suddenly, he wished, he hadn’t been. “I am so sorry, Julie.”

She shrugged. “We all knew it was coming and… she’s in a better place right now.” A fake smile appeared on her lips and Luke wondered how often she had to say that sentence to convince people she was fine.

“It’s okay, not to be okay.” He said, leaning over the piano and taking her hand in his. Squeezing it gently, he watched a tear wander down her cheek.

Uncomfortably averting his eyes, they moved to his notebook, reading the verse she had written. Obviously, she had inherited some of her mother’s talent because that wasn’t half bad.

Picking up the notebook, he re-read it again and again, committing the words to memory, trying to find a fitting melody. Still nothing. Frustrated, he let the book fall down on the piano.

Julie flinched, her eyes finding his. “I’m sorry! You can just rip it out, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“What? No, no!” Luke immediately regretted his outburst. “This is not because of… that. Your lyrics, they’re good.”

She was sceptic.

“Julie, seriously, this is so much better than anything I have been coming up with in the last four weeks.”

“Oh…” She breathed out and he could see the gears in her head turning. “Writer’s block, huh?”

Luke frowned. “Something like that.”

Before Julie could say anything, the doors to the garage opened. Luke spun around, staring at the white wood like a deer caught in the headlights. Damn, they couldn’t have found him that quickly. He hadn’t even written anything, yet!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy for it being Friday!  
> I hope you are all doing good :)
> 
> This chapter is a monster, I re-wrote it approximately five times and it just kept growing, so I decided to save myself and upload it now...  
> I'm still not completely happy with how it turned out, so hearing your opinions would mean a lot!
> 
> Once again, thank you for sticking through this ride with me. This is my first fic, that's this long and it's just an amazing feeling to know that people actually enjoy it :)
> 
> As always, you can come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/).
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 5

  


Luke squeezed his eyes shut, already dreading the conversation that would follow his bandmates discovering him. Nobody said anything, though and he carefully dared to peek through his eyelashes.

Instead of his two friends, there was the boy from the pictures standing in front of him, staring back at him with his mouth hanging open. His finger wandered from his sister to Luke and back again.

“You are… this is… the guy, from the poster in your bedroom, right? The one you always talk to?” The brother grinned and Julie stammered behind him.

Luke turned to her, smirking. “I’m in your bedroom?” Then it registered. She _did_ know him. Yet, had not blown his cover or freaked out about it. Well, at least not in front of him. Luke once again, couldn’t help but feel grateful.

“Psh!” Julie was bright red, waving it off, while staring daggers at her brother. “What are you doing here?”

“What is _he_ doing here?” The boy stepped towards them, his eyes wandering up and down Luke’s body, squinting at him.

“Uh… well…” Julie obviously hadn’t prepared an excuse and Luke decided not to say anything. He was curious with what theories the little guy came up with.

“Did you kidnap him?”

Luke snorted.

“To help with your music problem?” That got his attention. “Because I can totally help you hide him from Dad!”

Julie frowned. “No, I did not kidnap him.” She rolled her eyes.

“Music problem?” asked Luke, intrigued.

“So, we don’t have to hide him?” Disappointment shined through her brother’s voice.

“No, I mean, yes. Dad’ll freak out if he finds out about this.”

The boy laughed. “Oh, he will! Especially because you looove him so much!” He sing-sang the o’s making Julie round the piano and chase him through the room.

“I don’t love him!” She cried, her face turning even redder.

Luke watched them, laughing, until the boy hid behind him. Julie stopped in front of the guitarist, trying to reach around him to get to her brother.

“You are so dead,” she growled and the kid cackled.

Before Julie could get to him, he ran towards the doors. “Dad says, you should come help cook, by the way.”

Without waiting for Julie’s answer, he ran out of the studio, his laughter following him. An awkward silence filled the room now, stretching out between them. Luke was about to break it, but then she opened her mouth, beating him to it.

“I’ll bring you some food later.”

Without waiting for an answer, she disappeared from the garage, leaving him alone again. Luke wasn’t good at being by himself. He liked being around people, talking with them, being active and moving. Sitting around, twiddling his thumbs was a certain form of torture. The last twenty-four hours had already been hard enough. Meeting Julie had been a nice change.

Picking up the six-string, he started playing a few of his favorite songs, hoping that one of them would bring some kind of reaction out of him. Anything would be great at this point, because apart from Julie’s lyrics the notebook was still glaringly empty.

The next few days weren’t any different. Julie brought him fresh clothes and breakfast in the morning before she headed off to hang out with somebody named Flynn or disappeared to school. God, Luke was so glad, he didn’t have to go back there. After school, she’d sometimes visit him in the studio, doing her homework or studying. He liked watching her do it, it reminded him of Alex. She also always made sure to bring him dinner in the evening, sometimes even sticking around while he ate.

Carlos reminded him of Reggie. They watched cartoons together one evening, Luke introducing him to “The Simpsons”, after he had found out about that educational deficit in the young Molina’s upbringing. He knew a lot about the boy, because just like Reggie, he never stopped talking, throwing around stories and random facts that Luke didn’t really know how to handle.

Julie, though, was still a mystery. They didn’t really talk, even though, they spent a lot of time together. Everything he knew about her he had gotten out of her little brother. Like the fact, that she pimped up her own clothes and that she used to take ballet classes, or that she liked sour-patches more than chocolate and frozen yoghurt better than ice cream. He saved those little tidbits of information, hoping that he could use them one day.

She had left him alone about an hour ago, to hang out with Flynn again and Luke knew for a fact, that Carlos and their dad were at baseball practice. Seizing the opportunity to get some food from the fridge, he went to the house. 

Making himself a tuna sandwich, the staircase caught his eye again and again. Ever since Carlos had mentioned the poster in Julie’s bedroom, Luke had been curious about what else he’d find in there.

He hadn’t dared to go upstairs until now but today, he couldn’t stop himself. It was like his feet got a will of their own, moving towards the stairs, taking one at a time. He didn’t really do anything to stop them, though. Finishing his sandwich, he contemplated which door would be Julie’s.

He remembered Bobby’s room being on the far left. The door to it was ajar, the room behind it a mess. He assigned that one to Carlos. The first door he entered was the bathroom. Stepping back out again, he tried another. Luke hit the jackpot this time.

Julie’s room was just like he had imagined and at the same time, not at all. There was a big bed in the middle of it, looking so comfortable, that Luke cursed the pull-out couch in the loft. What would he give to sleep here? His eyes wandered from the desk in the corner to the cabinet. Stepping further into the room, he took it all in.

The warm colors on the walls made him immediately feel welcome. Then he spotted the singular poster over the cabinet. His band grinned back at him. It was from their first photoshoots they had done for one of those teeny-magazines. He couldn’t believe that Julie had pinned it to her wall.

Forcing his eyes away from it, they landed on a hand-painted box on one of the shelves over her desk. It looked special, a piece of paper peeking out at one corner.

Luke was intrigued, slowly walking towards the desk. Just as he was about to reach out with his hands, a voice yelled, “What the hell are you doing here?”

He jumped, spinning around, staring at Julie who was fuming. “Uh… nothing.”

“Get out of my room!” She pointed towards the door, her face beet-red. Twice Luke caught her eyes, flicking towards the poster.

Oh no, he was going to enjoy this. “So, you really do love me?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What? No!” Julie forcefully shook her head. “I love your music. The music of your band. It’s good.” She rambled through her admission. 

He simply looked at her, enjoying the way she seemed completely flustered and didn’t know where to put her eyes or hands. Luke let her fidget for a few more minutes.

It was cute.

Then, she seemed to gain some of her composure because she straightened her shoulders, before saying, “But that doesn’t mean, you get to snoop around in my bedroom.”

“I wasn’t snooping!”

She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows, staring him down.

“I was… curious.”

Julie was still unimpressed, so he decided that distraction was the next tactic. Stepping back towards the desk, he glanced at the white box.

“Like, what’s in there?”

“Nothing you need to know about,” she bit back, walking over to him and taking the box off the shelf, making him all the more intrigued.

“Does it have something to do with your music problem?” Ever since Carlos had mentioned it, he had tried to figure out what Julie’s problem with music was. She wouldn’t offer anything up, though, shooting every question down or firing back with one, he wasn’t keen on answering either. 

“No,” she lied so obviously, that Luke couldn’t help but smirk.

Her answer didn’t help his curiosity at all, though. Instead, it only urged him on. “So, what _is_ your big music problem?”

Julie’s mouth twisted into a grimace, her eyes not meeting his. Vehemently, she said, “It’s nothing.”

Luke stepped up to her. “Are you sure? Because I think, it has to do with your mum.”

That hit a nerve. Julie’s head snapped towards him. “You know nothing.”

“I know, your mum’s gone,” he said.

A stony mask settled over Julie’s face. Only her eyes burning intensely into his. “And? That’s none of your business.”

“But it is. Your mum was insanely talented and the way you knocked out those lines on Saturday, makes me think you got some as well. You can’t throw that away!” His voice was getting loud, he had stepped closer and he knew that he pushed her. He just didn’t get her. Music made everything better. Luke just could never imagine giving it up willingly. He’d fight tooth and nail for that not to happen. 

Julie’s mouth twisted. Her eyes were glistening and Luke was about to apologize when she snapped, “If music is that important, why haven’t you written anything?”

“We are not talking about me right now.” His voice was growing louder.

“Oh, we so are!” She fired back, getting into his face and suddenly she didn’t seem as fragile anymore. “You show up here, without any explanation, know your way around and expect me to be totally cool with it?”

Luke knitted his eyebrows together, staring at the small girl in front of him. “Oh please, like you don’t like having me here! Your brother…,” he started.

“That’s not…, _ugh_!” She threw her hands up, took a step back, thinking for a moment, before pointing at him accusingly. “You are the one running away from your problems!” Rushing forward, she pushed her finger against his chest violently. “I mean, here you are, the great Luke Patterson, not able to write down a single word.” 

He had stared at her lyrics so much, they seemed to be branded on the inside of his eyelids. Every time he closed his eyes, there they were. She had scribbled them down, so quickly, throwing them out as if it was nothing. It used to be like that for him, too, the words flowing from his soul. Luke felt the envy growing inside him. “That’s none of your business,” he growled. 

But Julie obviously had other thoughts. She got on her tiptoes, her face inches from his, the finger still pressing into his chest. “Don’t talk to me about my problems, if you are not able to face your own.”

Her voice was quiet, even and it cut Luke deeply. He snapped. He didn’t need some random girl telling him, how to handle his life. What did she know about his problems? Nobody was depending on her. Nobody needed her to play or write music. She was unimportant. Her opinion was unimportant. Never having been great at letting things go, always pushing until he got what he wanted, he sometimes even took it a little too far.

“You’re probably right. You could never achieve what your mum did, so why keep trying, right?”

Julie gasped, falling back onto her feet, taking a step back. For a split-second Luke thought she was going to start crying but then her shoulders straightened. “You’re just jealous because I’m actually able to write something good.”

“You wish!” Luke was getting pissed off. Who did she think she was? “Your lyrics suck.”

“You didn’t think so before!” She yelled.

“Well, they are shit.” He said snidely. 

They stared at each other, breathing heavily, fires burning in their eyes. He knew he was lying, but something about her pushed his buttons. Maybe it was the way she wouldn’t shrink in front of him, maybe the way she was pushing back.

Whatever it was, it pulled him in. He knew he should apologize, for over-stepping and yelling, tell her that she was just as talented as her mother and ask for her help with his lyrics. He was about to open his mouth, but Julie beat him to it.

“You should leave.” The words hit him. Reeling back, his mouth fell open.

“What?”

“You should leave and not only my room. You are out of that studio tonight. Get out,” Julie repeated, a little more forcefully this time. Not waiting for his answer or repeating it a third time, she turned around, leaving the room and a shocked Luke in its wake.

If Alex saw another hotdog, he’d throw up on the spot. They had spent the last few days driving from one food truck to the next. It was ridiculous but at least they were doing something. Sitting around in their apartment had slowly turned into a form of torture and Alex didn’t know how many more Country song ideas he could take.

“This one actually was really good,” said Reggie as they crossed the street to their car.

The bassist had eaten a hotdog at every truck today, just like the days before. Alex stopped counting after the seventh. He had just watched his friend with growing disbelief every time he ordered another.

“If you keep this up, Andy is going to make you exercise with Luke before the next tour to get rid of all those hotdogs.” He buckled himself in, catching Reggie’s look of horror out of the corner of his eye.

“What?” His voice broke and Alex started the engine with a serious nod.

“Yeah, you know how she is about our looks…” He drifted off, giving his bandmate some time to stew on the statement.

Reggie shuddered. Alex was pretty sure that he was thinking back to the heated debate about eyeliner he had had with their manager after she had first signed them. Andy had in the end put her foot down, making the eyeliner go away. Reggie had been devastated, still putting it on in their apartment whenever he felt like it.

“You think, she’ll know?”

“That you’ve been eating fifteen hotdogs a day, uh, yeah, I’m pretty sure she’ll notice.” Alex turned at the stoplight.

Reggie was quiet for a while, probably already trying to come up with excuses for their manager. When he sighed heavily, Alex looked at him in concern. It wasn’t like Reggie to get this much into his head. That spot was normally reserved for him.

“You okay, Reg?”

The bassist hummed. “I don’t know… sometimes I just wished we were back at the garage, you know? I mean, don’t get me wrong, the last years have been insane, but…”

“Everything was simpler when we were twelve,” finished Alex for him, after Reggie had trailed off.

“Yes! We were just jamming around, dreaming big! And man, those little cookies Granny Wu used to make, I really miss those.” A wistful look on his face, Reggie sighed again. “Our biggest problem was the fact that we had to finish our homework before rehearsing.”

Oh yeah, Alex remembered. He had to handle Luke’s math homework more than once.

“Nobody was betraying anybody or running away or lying… it was just… good.”

Alex hit the brakes so suddenly, that Reggie almost hit the dashboard. Somebody behind them honked but Alex ignored them, twisting in his seat to look at Reggie excitedly.

“You could be a little gentler. I just ate thirteen hotdogs. Don’t want them to come back out again.”

Alex ignored Reggie’s disturbing images, instead focusing on his friend’s statement before that. “Back then everything was good! Reg, you are a genius!”

“I am?”

“Yes! Oh my god, why didn’t we think of this before? He’s gone back.” Turning on the engine again, Alex quite literally stepped on the gas.

“Hmm, yeah, but like explain it for me…,” said Reggie after a minute or two of Alex booking it through downtown L.A.

“Luke’s gone back to the house. To our garage!” Alex laughed gleefully. They had finally found him.

“Oooh, well that makes sense. It’s where I would go when everything around me had turned to shit. Dude, we were happy there.”

They had been. All the good memories flashed before Alex’ eyes and he honestly couldn’t believe that they hadn’t realized it sooner. Maybe it was because Bobby was missing. He had always been their reminder of how much they owned to Granny Wu and her never ending patience with them.

With a pang he realized that they had never thanked her for it.

Julie was distracted. She almost cut her pinkie off, if Carlos hadn’t shouted out a warning across the kitchen island. Her dad and aunt were setting the table, talking in hushed voices and Julie was sure that they were discussing her, again.

Her problem with handling her mum’s death, to be exact.

She frowned. That asshole Luke Patterson better be gone when she checked the studio later. And the poster would disappear from the wall as soon as she was finished with cutting those damn peppers.

“So, what do think Luke is doing right now?”, whispered Carlos.

“Leaving,” Julie answered, throwing the cut peppers into a bowl.

“What? Why?”

“Because he’s an asshole who can’t keep his nose out of other people’s lives.”

Carlos giggled at the swear word, carefully checking that their father hadn’t heard. “Really?”

“Really!” 

“What did he do?” Carlos’ curiosity was palpable.

“He snuck into my room and tried to lecture me about my… problem with music.”

“What an… asshole!” Carlos checked the room before hissing the last word. He raised his eyebrows, staring at his sister.

Julie grew uncomfortable under his gaze, knowing that the fight in her room hadn’t only been Luke’s fault. Sure, he had completely ignored any normal human boundaries, but she had gotten defensive so quickly after he had mentioned her mum. Nobody had really dared to talk to her like this since her mother’s death.

Still. It was mainly his fault. After all he had had the audacity to sneak into her room, almost get to her dream box and then be offended when she called him out on his bullshit.

Carlos was still looking at her and Julie refused to admit that she hadn’t been completely innocent.

“He’s a liar, too,” Julie spit out the words quickly, hoping she could convince Carlos and to some part herself, that it had been a good idea to throw Luke Patterson out of the studio.

The last few days it had been so much easier to walk in there. Almost like it had been when her mum would work on her songs and Julie would join her after school. What had once been a daily occurrence, a habit, now slowly started to feel familiar again. 

She sighed. She knew, Luke wasn’t a liar. He hadn’t lied to her, at least not as far as she could tell. Sure, he wouldn’t tell her the complete truth but then again, neither did she. Her face fell, the anger at the musician hiding in their garage, slowly fading away.

“Oh, okay…” Carlos still didn’t seem completely convinced and Julie prayed that he’d drop the subject.

Thankfully, tía waltzed into the kitchen then, clapping her hands and inspecting their progress carefully. She ruffled Carlos’s hair and kissed Julie’s cheek before giving them all new assignments.

Luke stared at the kitchen window, watching Julie’s family prepare dinner together. They seemed to have fun, laughing and joking with each other. Even Julie was smiling, ducking away when her dad came at her, his hands stretched out in front of him.

A chuckle fell from Luke’s lips, before he sighed. He wasn’t ready to leave and face his band. He wanted to apologize, needed to tell her that he was sorry, that he could understand her pain, wanted to help her with it and maybe finally ask her for another line of her song in return.

Luke was pretty sure, that she would’ve helped him, too, if only he had asked nicely enough. A rippled went through him and before he knew it, he was sitting on the pull-out couch, his notebook in front of him. The pen flying over the page.

_In times that I doubted myself  
I felt like I needed some help  
Stuck in my head  
With nothing left  
I need someone around me now  
So kind, lifting me out_

It didn’t fit Julie’s words, but it was something. Something that didn’t sound half bad, something he had written. A laugh echoed through the room and Luke picked up the guitar that hung next to the couch. He tuned it quickly, before strumming a few chords, trying to find a melody.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!!!  
> I can't thank you guys enough for all the subscriptions, bookmarks, kudos and especially all your sweet comments! It means so much that you are enjoying my ideas :)
> 
> Now, have fun with this one, it's a lot fluffier than the last ;)
> 
> You can come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/) afterwards.
> 
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 6

  


“This is it, right?”, asked Alex staring at the house in front of them. 

Reggie nodded. “Man, it feels like forever ago. Still looks the same, though.”

Alex turned off the engine and leaned forward to get a better look at the house. The lights were on inside, glowing in the darkness. Somebody was obviously home.

Suddenly the memories washed over him. The warmth behind the windows when they had all needed it the most, the tears and laughs they had shared in that living room, the garage.

Alex remembered the night, when he had shown up here crying, still so vividly. The way Granny Wu had hugged him after his parents refused to even look at him, how Bobby had immediately texted the rest of the band and they had all crashed in Bobby’s room, Alex cocooned in the middle of his best friends, the boys who were more like a family to him than his biological one. It hurt, thinking about it now, then again, it made him smile because leaving from home, moving in with Bobby definitely had been the right call. The good memories they had created in that house certainly outweighed the bad.

“You really think he’s here?” Reggie sounded doubtful, his eyes never leaving the front door.

Alex shrugged. “Don’t know where else he could be. It all makes sense and this is like the last place we haven’t checked.” The drummer hummed. “But you ask.”

“Uh, no, _we_ ask.” Reggie clasped Alex’s shoulder briefly, before stepping out of the car. Rounding it, he stopped next to the blond, shaking of his nerves. “Let’s go!”

They walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. The moment seemed to drag on and Reggie was about to ring it again, when the door was finally opened.

A small face appeared in the narrow gap between the door and its frame. His eyes widened, so Reggie was pretty sure that he recognized them. Good, then they wouldn’t have to describe Luke to him.

“Hey, I’m Reggie, this is…”

“Alex, hi!”

“So sorry to bother you, but we’re looking for our friend Luke and thought that maybe he’d be here.”

The boy raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. He eyed them curiously before asking, “What makes you think he’s here?”

Reggie grimaced. “Well, you know, we had this friend Bobby and the house belonged to his grandma. We had a band, the four of us, you might’ve heard of us. Sunset Curve. Really good music, I’m sure you’d like it. You can stream it on Spotify or YouTube or whatever. Anyways, we used to practice in the garage and when Bobby’s grandma died, we had to move out but, well, maybe Luke has come back?”

Alex rolled his eyes next to his friend, wanting to say something, when the door was opened further, a man appearing next to the kid. He looked at them questioningly. “Hi, uh, sorry for bothering you, but we are looking for our friend.”

The boy looked at his father who had crossed his arms, as well, mirroring his son in stance and expression. “And he should be here? In our house?”

“Well, it’s a long story,” answered Alex quickly before Reggie could start another monologue.

A frown appeared on the man’s face. The kid opened its mouth but before he could get a word out, his father said, “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen anyone around.”

Reggie deflated. This had been their last straw. “Oh, okay.”

“Thank you.” Alex forced out the words even though he felt as if somebody had put him through the wringer. “Sorry again for bothering you.”

They said their goodbye’s before hurrying back to their car. Inside they looked at each other. Reggie breathed out.

“Any ideas left?”

Alex shook his head. He had nothing. This had been it, all they could do now was wait until Luke showed up again.

Luke was strumming his guitar, working out the right harmony, when the door opened. Expecting, hoping it was Julie, he looked up. The surprise must’ve been apparent on his face because when Carlos walked in, smirking broadly.

“Well, well, well…” The young boy drawled and Luke simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for the kid to continue. “Seems like someone is hiding from his bandmates.”

Luke frowned. “What?”

“Your bandmates just showed up at the house. Well, two of them. The fun one and the blond.” The boy obviously tried to remember their names.

“Alex and Reggie are here?” Luke’s heart sank. This was it. He was done.

“Well no, they left. Dad told them he hadn’t seen you.” Carlos sat down next to Luke, looking at him with curiosity in his eyes. “So, you are actually good at the guitar, right?”

Luke chuckled. “Some people say so.”

The kid nodded earnestly, his eyes wandering around the studio. “My mum said that, too.” The surprise must’ve been visible on Luke’s face because he continued, “Her and Julie would always play your songs out here. ‘Now or Never’ was their favorite.” Another tidbit of information, that Carlos simply threw out there. This one, though, made Luke feel even more miserable about his fight with Julie.

He closed his eyes, falling back into the couch. “Your mum loved our music?”

The boy hummed. “She and Julie would spend every free minute in here, writing songs. I can play the guitar, too, you know.”

“Really?” Luke raised his eyebrows. Thankful that he could distract himself, from the reality of what his music meant to Julie, he handed the instrument to the boy, smiling as he placed his fingers on the strings.

“Like this, right?” Carlos asked and Luke bent forward, moving his fingers into the right position before nodding. The chord rang through the room, echoing and Luke grinned.

“Very good!”

“Carlos!” Julie called her brother’s name.

Both boys looked up. “Luke’s teaching me how to play the guitar,” said Carlos proudly.

“I thought…,” he started but swallowed the rest of the sentence when Julie’s eyes landed on him. There was a fire burning in them, her shoulders set in determination.

“We need to talk.” Her voice betrayed her stance, hitching a little on the last word.

Carlos looked from his big sister to Luke and strummed another chord, drawing their attention towards him. “Luke’s hiding from his bandmates,” he spilled and the guitarist gaped at him.

“Oh, I know,” said Julie, crossing her arms. “What I want to know is, why?”

“A very good question…” Carlos turned towards him and Luke looked into those big brown eyes for one second before giving in.

“Ah, well, you already said it, technically, it’s writer’s block. Our new album is supposed to be ready in three weeks and I have nothing… not a single song.” Looking up, he caught Julie’s gaze. It had softened but there was no pity there, only understanding.

Carlos was another thing altogether. His sparkling eyes matched his broad grin and he bounced up and down excitedly. “But Julie can help you! She writes amazing songs!” He jumped up from the couch and tugged his sister towards them. “And Luke can help you with your music program. Julie needs to sing in front of her entire school in four weeks or she’ll be kicked out.”

“Carlos,” hissed Julie warningly but her little brother ignored her.

“She doesn’t want to play anymore because it reminds her of our mum, you know. But I really miss hearing her play.” He shrugged and Luke could see Julie’s resolve crumbling.

“Your lyrics are damn good,” admitted Luke, tapping his fingers against his notebook. 

Julie blushed.

“You should hear her sing!” Carlos was obviously having a proud brother moment because he seemed to grow two inches.

“Carlos!” Julie hid her face behind her hands.

Luke chuckled. “I’ll hear her sing, when she’s ready, dude.”

“Whatever,” Carlos waved it off.

“So, I can stay?” Luke asked Julie because it all came down to her.

She looked at him for a long moment. Carlos was wringing his hands nervously, something Luke would’ve loved to do, if he didn’t have to maintain his cool.

“Yeah, you can stay… and if you want to, we can work on some lyrics tomorrow.”

“See guys, this is a win-win!” Carlos cheered, clapping his hands excitedly. Luke laughed and even Julie let herself smile a little. “So, like this right?” He asked the older boy then, picking the guitar up again and placing his fingers.

Luke helped him with the A-chord. When he looked up, Julie had disappeared but he couldn’t help smiling when Carlos demanded his attention once more.

Flynn called her not even a minute after she had sent the 911-text. Julie picked up swiftly, getting comfortable on her bed. Her best friend grinned up at her from her phone screen.

“What’s the emergency?”

Julie sighed. “Remember, when I said to trust me this weekend?”

Flynn raised an eyebrow. “Who do I have to kill?”

“No one! Jeez, Flynn, this is… well, actually, I guess it’s kind of a good thing…”

“Oooh, is it about Nick?”

For moment she needed to remind herself, who Flynn was talking about. Right, Nick. The boy she had been pining after the past two years. Julie blushed. “No, it’s not about Nick.”

In all honesty, Nick hadn’t even crossed her mind since she had run out of class on Friday. Her eyes fell on the poster of Sunset Curve, that hung above her desk. Luke’s eyes were staring back at her, his smile catching her attention. It was warmer in person, she realized, plus the picture didn’t do his arms justice; and that poster was going down.

“What is it then? Don’t be such a tease!”

“Well,” Julie cleared her throat, making Flynn wave impatiently with her hands, “you know Luke Patterson?”

“That guy from the band you were always on about? Yeah, what about him? Does he have a girlfriend? Oooh, has he come out?”

“Flynn!” Julie interrupted her.

“Sorry,” she grimaced, then sighed.

“He, well, he’s kind of hiding in my mum’s studio.”

“What?!” Flynn’ shriek made her almost drop the phone. “Oh my god, I am coming over!”

“No! No, you can’t,” Julie immediately tried to stop her.

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t think, he’ll be too happy that I told you about him at all and to be quite honest, he is not as amazing as we thought. I almost threw him out.”

Flynn nodded, a sly smile on her lips. “As _you_ thought, sweetie. You are the one who had a crush on him since their first single dropped. He was never really my type but don’t tell me, he’s not cute.”

Julie frowned, forcing down the blush creeping up her neck. “He is okay looking, but so annoying.”

“Sure, he is!” Flynn shrugged, obviously not believing her. “So, what’s he doing in your garage?”

“Hiding, from his band.”

“Oh no! Are they breaking up? Is this another One Direction ‘we are going on a break’ thing?!” Flynn moaned and Julie huffed out a laugh.

“No, they’re not breaking up, at least I don’t think so, but he’s been having some trouble with his lyrics and I guess he needed some inspiration.”

“In your mum’s studio?” Flynn’s eyebrows rose in disbelief.

“I think, they actually practiced there before we moved in. He seems to know his way around.”

Flynn pondered on that for a long moment. Julie decided it was a good time to take down the poster because she felt like Luke was actually listening in. She rolled it carefully before putting it in her mother’s old chest. Pleased with herself, she looked at Flynn again who had been watching her curiously.

“So, he’s looking for a muse?”

“No, Flynn! That’s not… he asked for my help with writing. Well, more like Carlos suggested it, but…”

“You are going to help Luke Patterson write songs?” Flynn squealed and Julie grinned.

“I know, can you believe it?”

“Oh my god, yes! I’m so happy for you, Jules! And who knows, maybe it’ll get you back into music.”

Her face fell at the reminder. “I doubt it.”

Flynn grinned. “Oh, sweetie, he made you fall in love with his music once, he’ll do it again.”

Julie mumbled a ‘whatever’ under her breath, knowing full well that she was getting flustered. 

“But seriously, is he cute?”

“Oh my god, Flynn, stop it!” Julie face-palmed before falling back onto her bed and trying to convince her best friend that Luke Patterson wasn’t as great as she had always thought.

He stared at his phone. With a sigh he deactivated the airplane mode. Putting the phone down, he waited for a minute before checking his messages.

It was mostly filled with unanswered calls and texts from Reggie, Alex and Andy which wasn’t all that surprising. Quickly he sent a text to his bandmates, telling them that he was okay, working on some music and would be back when he had something to show them.

Luke was pretty certain that Alex had him all figured out by now. It would be surprising if not. 

A second later, his phone blew up. Answering the call, he had to listen to Reggie ramble for a good minute before he finally got a word in.

“Hey Reg,” he greeted his best friend.

“Dude, where are you? We’ve been worried sick!” Reggie’s voice almost somersaulted and Luke could picture him, his cheeks red and his eyes sparkling, talking animatedly, his hands moving through the air.

“I’m… with a friend.” Well, Julie was a friend, right? Or they could be. And well, Carlos definitely saw him as a friend.

There was a short pause on the other line, then Alex asked incredulous, “A friend?”

“You have other friends than us?” Reggie sounded hurt.

Luke had to roll his eyes, but couldn’t tamper his smile. “Yeah, shocker, right?”

“When did you have time to make new friends?”, asked the bassist, obviously pouting. “You haven’t been without us since that concert in Tampa, when you went home with that girl… wait, is it that girl?”

“I’m not in Tampa right now.” Luke chuckled. 

“Oh, okay, well, she was cute, so I wouldn’t blame you…”

Luke tried to find a face in his memories but came up blank. They had met so many people while touring and he had been chatted up by so many girls and guys, it was hard to remember their names and faces.

“So, what’s that friend’s name?” Alex’s voice was a little thinner than Reggie’s. He was probably on the other end of the couch.

Luke’s heart ached. What would he give to hang out with them right now? Suddenly the words weaved together in his brain. Dropping the phone on the couch, he hastily picked up the notebook, jotting them down hurriedly.

A big grin stretched on his face when he reached for his phone again. Luckily the boys were still connected.

“Dude, where did you go?”

“Just had to write something down.” He couldn’t keep the relief from his voice. He had written something down.

“Oh!” Reggie sounded excited. “A song?”

“An idea,” appeased Luke, trying to tamper down his own excitement.

“So, staying at your friend’s is helping with writing?” Alex asked the important questions like always.

Luke hummed in response, tapping his pen against the paper. His fingers itched for his guitar.

“That’s good, right?” Reggie checked.

“I’ll call you guys, when it’s finished, okay?” Luke said absentmindedly, his thoughts already continuing the lyrics. He didn’t even hear his friends say goodbye.

The guitar pick between his lips, he started scribbling down words, chords and fragments of lines.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> I know, I repeat myself but thanks for all the support :) it makes writing that much more fun!
> 
> You can still chat me up on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/) and as always, I'd love to hear back from you guys on this chapter!!
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 7

  


Luke felt the nervousness creep into every part of his body. It settled in his bones, making him clumsy all day. He stumbled over one of the carpets, almost landing his ass on the ground when Carlos brought him breakfast. While brushing his teeth, he stubbed his toe at the shower, cursing colorfully through the brush in his mouth. When he basically dropped the six-string, only catching it at the last moment, he decided that sitting down on the couch was the safest bet until Julie showed up.

He didn’t even know, why he was nervous. Writing songs had been second nature to him. Finishing them with the guys always had come naturally. It all really shouldn’t be a big deal but apparently it now was.

A groan slipped through his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut, falling back into the couch. He hadn’t slept well, tossing and turning, trying to finish the first verse, but it had been impossible. As quickly as the first two lines had assembled themselves on the paper, his brain had been blank again. 

Opening his eyes, they fell on the black notebook. It was the third of its kind. The first one had been filled with every idea for their first album. The second one probably wasted away in a very special kind of hell and the third, well, he’d guard it with his life if necessary.

He opened it, re-reading the words in Julie’s curly handwriting for what must’ve been the billionth time. They still strung a chord deep inside him, wondering how she wanted them to continue. Luke turned to the next page where he had started yesterday, ignoring the verse he had scribbled down after the fight.

Barely able to make out the lines under all the scratched-out words and chords, he was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn’t even realize Julie standing in front of him until she cleared her throat.

Luke jumped, the guitar pick falling from his mouth. He quickly got to his fest, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Hey,” he breathed out.

“I brought you some fresh clothes.” She handed him a stack of clothes. Reggie would’ve loved the plaid shirt. Luke eyed it a little critically but thanked her nonetheless.

Julie waved it off. “Did you write something?” She pointed at the opened page, leaning closer to read the lyrics. Squinting her eyes, she frowned. “Can you read it for me?”

Luke chuckled. “That was a really nice way of telling me my handwriting sucked.” 

Julie rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t raised by wolves.”

“Could’ve fooled me…”

She raised her eyebrows and Luke swallowed, his hand wandering back to his neck, the nervousness taking over again. He really needed to get this under control. 

“So…?”

Julie looked at him expectantly and for a moment he just stared back, the way her curls framed her face today distracting him.

“Oh, right,” he finally shook himself out of it, not really knowing what was wrong with him, “um… this is in no way good, so bear with me.”

Julie sighed, taking a seat next to him.

Luke cleared his throat which suddenly seemed strangely dry. 

_“Running from the past, tripping on the now  
What is lost can be found, it's obvious.”_

She nodded her head, smiling at something in the distance. For a moment Luke was able to just look at her, before she realized that he didn’t have anything else. “That’s it?”

“Yeah, well, I almost did a cartwheel after writing that much, sooo… no need to get pushy.” He was getting defensive, frowning at her.

Julie raised an eyebrow, opened her mouth and Luke was sure that whatever she wanted to say would be a jab at him. To his surprise she stopped for a moment before sighing. “I’m sorry.”

Oh. He froze. Were they doing this apology thing now? Because he thought that by agreeing to work with each other, they could just skip it altogether. He wasn’t good with apologies, had more often than not created more problems with one instead of solving them.

“And I’m sorry for last night. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

Shit. They were doing this. And the way Julie looked at him meant that she was serious about it, too. Luke gulped, his hand wandering to his neck and his fingers itching for the guitar to shield himself against the girl and her emotions in front of him.

“Since my mum’s death, everybody has been so careful about trying not to trigger anything, as if anything could just shatter me and you, well, you didn’t…” She trailed off, playing with the friendship bracelets on her wrist.

The silence between them extended. It grew awkward pretty quickly but Luke just didn’t know what to say. Honestly, he could barely write lyrics how was he supposed to find the right words now? When the awkwardness turned into downright weirdness, Julie looked up.

“Don’t you want to say something, too?” She asked and an edge crept into her voice. Her eyebrows moved upward, a frown manifesting on her lips.

Luke swallowed, tried to squash down his nerves and said, “Um, sorry?”

In his head he saw Alex rolling his eyes, before hitting him over the head. _‘Seriously, dude?!’_ , he’d yell before apologizing to Julie on Luke’s behalf. Having an Alex around right now would be so helpful.

Instead, Julie crossed her arms. “Seriously?!”

She sounded so much like the Alex from his mind, that Luke couldn’t help it, he laughed. Which obviously was the wrong move, because her mouth fell open, her eyes widening in disbelief.

“I don’t believe it,” she murmured. Without looking at him, she walked away.

“No, Julie, wait!” He reached her at the steps towards the house. “Julie, I am really sorry.”

Even though he looked at her with his best puppy-dog eyes that always worked on Reggie and Alex, she didn’t give him the easy way out. Instead, she waited patiently until he continued. Dammit.

“I apologize for what I said last night and that I didn’t apologize right the first time.” Her face softened the tiniest bit, giving him a silver lining. “I just suck at apologies.”

Julie huffed out a laugh. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Encouraged by her reaction, he took a step forward, making her look up. “You should just know, that in my opinion, your mum would’ve wanted for you to create more music, just like she did. And I know for a fact, that she would’ve loved for you to do it with an _awesome_ songwriter.” Pointing at himself, Luke grinned at her.

A full laugh escaped her lips this time and he was almost proud. Reveling in the fact, that his apology-skills obviously weren’t as shitty as he thought, he relaxed.

“Oh, you do?”

“Yeah, a little birdie told me.” He leaned against the little stone wall, separating the steps from the court in front of the garage doors.

“Carlos really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.” Julie rolled her eyes. She sat down on the stone wall, right next to Luke’s elbow, tipping her head back, she looked up. “Do you think she’s up there somewhere?”

Luke tore his eyes from her face to squint at the blue sky that was dotted with small white clouds. “I’m sure, she’s watching.”

They were quiet. He was pretty sure that Julie was caught up with thoughts about her mum, which didn’t help, not thinking about his. It had been almost two years since he had seen her last.

Grimacing, Luke banished the thoughts from his mind. “Should we get to work?” He asked loudly, scaring a bird away that had settled on a branch close to them.

Julie was obviously startled by his outburst as well, because it took her a moment or two to nod in response.

They sat down next to each other on the couch, Luke automatically picking up his guitar, while Julie reached for the notebook and pen. “Let’s go.”

When Julie walked into school on Friday morning, she was too busy, listening to Sunset Curve’s album to watch where she was going. Crashing into someone three steps in, her books crashed to the ground, papers sailing through the air and Julie landing in the middle of it all.

To her absolute mortification the hand that helped her up belonged to no other than Nick.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, smiling and Julie just nodded. “Let me help you with that.”

Before she could react, Nick had started picking up her books and notes, handing them to her a moment later with a big grin. “Thanks.” She basically had to force the word out her mouth.

He laughed, shaking his shaggy hair. “See you later, Julie.” Tipping his imaginary hat, he followed his team mates down the hall.

Julie sighed, watching him leave and it was an embarrassing long moment until she realized how absolutely mortifying this had been. Quickly assuring herself that nobody paid her any attention, she hurried towards her locker.

Flynn leaned against it, swiping on her phone. She didn’t look up when Julie entered her lock pin and for a sweet, sweet minute Julie thought that maybe her best friend hadn’t seen the scene play out.

“Now, _that_ was awkward.” Flynn put her phone in her back pocket, raising her eyebrow at Julie.

Groaning, Julie hid her face behind her hands. “Let me die, please.”

“Uh, not today. You will not leave me to suffer through that history test alone.” Flynn tsked before leaning closer. “How was your writing session with Luke?”

Even though, she wanted the Earth to open up under her feet, Julie couldn’t help smiling. “It was … good.”

“Good?!” Flynn stared at her, eyes wide, hands on her hips. “You get to spend the entire afternoon with a cute rock star who’s hiding in your garage and on top of that get to work on his songs with him and all you give me is good? Unbelievable!” Throwing her hands up in the air, her best friend turned around, stalking down the hallway.

Julie laughed, closing her locker before hurrying after Flynn. “Okay, okay, it was pretty good.”

Flynn still didn’t look fully convinced.

“Okay, it was really awesome! I mean, we haven’t finished anything, yet, because Carlos keeps interrupting for guitar lessons but we’ve listened to a bunch of cool bands and are almost done with the chorus and first verse on one song.”

Julie knew full well, what Luke was doing whenever he said ‘Have you ever listened to…’. After all she knew basically every tactic in the ‘get out of a conversation you don’t like’-playbook. She had used them all to distract people from talking about her mum. He was using them whenever he couldn’t come up with something for the song they were working on.

Julie had listened to a lot of bands in the span of a single afternoon. She was pretty sure, that he’d run out of them soon, although she was already looking forward to his next strategy.

“Oh, do you think, he’ll give me lessons, too?” Flynn wiggled her eyebrows. Julie snorted, taking her elbow and escorting her into the classroom.

“I don’t think so…” She took her seat at the window, her best friend falling down next to her. To be honest, she was pretty sure that Luke actually would give Flynn some pointers. They should work on his songs, though, right?

“But you are going to introduce me to him, right?”

“I don’t know… I mean, I haven’t told him, that you know, yet and…”

Flynn frowned, crossing her arms. “Oh, come on! I just want to meet him. I know, I said he wasn’t my type but like, he is cute and…”

Her voice was too loud, Julie knew, because Carrie raised her hand, sauntering over to them.

“Well, Julie, who are you hiding from your best friend?” She blew a bubble with her chewing gum, letting it explode before fixing her eyes on Julie.

“No one…,” Julie murmured, evading Carrie’s gaze.

To her horror, Nick had just entered the classroom, his eyes meeting hers.

“Oh, Julie!” Carrie laughed, turning towards the rest of the class. “You don’t have a boyfriend, do you?”

Flynn rose from her seat, while Julie blushed furiously. “Just so you know, little Miss Daddy’s pop princess, Julie has actually been writing songs with L…“

“Nobody!” Julie interrupted Flynn quickly, forcing her to sit down again with a tug on her elbow.

Carrie simply raised an eyebrow before waving her hand in their direction. “You two weirdos deserve each other.”

Flynn was already breathing in deeply for another bite at the blonde but Julie tightened her grip on her best friend, holding her back effectively. They watched as Carrie walked away, hips swaying.

To Julie’s dismay, she turned around once more, a bitter-sweet smile on her lips. “Oh, and Julie? I’m really looking forward to your performance at the talent show. I’m sure it’ll be your last.”

Julie’s hand slipped and Flynn was too fast. With horror she watched her best friend get all up in Carrie’s face.

“Ms Dawson, sit down!” Mr Waller’s deep voice cut through the classroom. With a loud thud, he placed his bag on his desk. “It’s still a disappointment. All your sisters were so much better behaved.”

Flynn turned towards Julie, rolling her eyes while Carrie smiled sweetly at the teacher, taking her seat next to Nick. Of course, she didn’t get a warning. She rarely did.

“And you, Ms Molina, I heard about the music program. Mrs Harrison is too lenient with you. I have always told her that you are just an underachiever in comparison to your mother.”

Julie bit her lip, Flynn squeezing her hand under the table. It had been a low blow, she knew, but Mr Waller had been calling them disappointment and underachiever for almost two years now. She wouldn’t let him get to her now.

“Hey, disappointment.” She whispered the word at Flynn, trying to make it sound as loving as possible. A smile spread on her best friend’s lips; her hand was getting gripped tighter.

“Hi, underachiever.” Flynn’s answer was barely audible but the look on her face told Julie all she needed to know. Her best friend was there for her and she always would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guuuuys!!!  
> Thank you so much for the love on the last chapter!
> 
> So, here you get my favorite one so far! It's pretty fluffy and a little silly and you might even catch a few references to the actors ;)
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinions again and just chat me up on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/) if you want to, I don't bite!
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 8

  


They had been sitting in front of the piano for almost five hours when Julie threw down the pen.

“This isn’t working!” She sighed, crossing her arms and mulling over the lyrics. It was almost dinner time, her stomach already begging for food and she was pretty sure that Luke’s wasn’t far behind.

Luke nodded, taking the notebook from her and crossing out their last line. The guitar pick in his mouth whipped up and down whenever he moved his tongue against it. “You’re right.”

She had quickly gotten used to him speaking with the pick in his mouth. It was his little addiction while writing and she guessed it was definitely better than smoking or drinking, so she’d go along with it. As long as she didn’t have to touch those picks afterwards, it was fine.

“One day, I swear, you’ll swallow one of these and choke to death.” She watched him raise an eyebrow.

“Relax, Molina, I never did before.” He tugged his orange beanie over his hair.

Julie rolled her eyes. “As long as you don’t die here…” She shrugged, eyeing the pick between his teeth critically.

Luke waited until her eyes met his before he took the pick completely into his mouth. He gulped dramatically and Julie stared. No way.

Frowning, she watched as he opened his mouth. It was empty. “Oh, you didn’t…” She breathed out.

He shrugged nonchalantly, starting to pack away his notebook until Julie stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

“Did you really just swallow it?” She couldn’t believe it.

Luke showed her his tongue, lifted it, so she could see the space underneath and Julie felt queasy all of the sudden. Maybe dinner could wait a little longer. Watching him stand up, she wasn’t sure what to say or do next. A little helpless, she waited until he had returned from the loft.

“You ready?” Luke asked.

“I can’t believe you just did that…” She got up from her seat, joining him at the door.

He was smirking, shrugging once more.

“If you throw up tía’s arroz con pollo, you’ll have to explain yourself.” She said before leading the way to the house.

Carlos had spilled the beans about the rock star currently living in their studio two days ago. Julie had been surprised that he had been able to keep it to himself for that long.

To Luke’s absolute shock, their dad had handled the revelation pretty well. Since then he was allowed to come and go as he pleased. Ray Molina had even given him permission to raid his closet and their fridge. Julie had laughed when her dad had realized that Luke ate more than her and Carlos combined. He obviously wasn’t ready for the eating habits of a teenage boy. Speaking of, Luke’s were just weird. Even Carlos had frowned when he put peanut butter on his eggs during breakfast.

Julie was by now pretty sure, that Luke wasn’t really close with his parents. He never talked about them and the way he sometimes watched the three of them quarrel was with such longing, that she always felt like an intruder when she caught him staring.

She was also sure that he missed his band, too. He’d talk about them all the time, telling her how Alex would absolutely rock the drum solo they wanted included in their song or how Reggie could definitely sing a solo because his voice was amazing. It was sweet, watching his eyes get that little sparkle in them when he talked about his friends. Julie always listened patiently, silently hoping that she’d get to meet them one day.

She did realize Bobby’s absence, though. It was glaringly obvious, the way Luke would drift off mid-sentence or change the subject half-way through a story, if the name came up. To say she was curious would be an understatement but so far, she didn’t have the courage to ask.

Her dad greeted them with a big smile, while Carlos was setting the table. It had been weird to have Luke sit in their mum’s spot during the first night but they had all accustomed pretty quickly.

Julie blamed Luke’s charming way with her dad and brother, the way he told stories and took an interest in their days. Sometimes, when she lay in bed, her mind buzzing, she wondered why he wasn’t that charming when they wrote together.

Later that night after another dinner filled with stories from the road, Julie played with the lid of her dream box while talking to Flynn on the phone. “He is just so… annoying.” She said for what must’ve been the millionth time.

Her best friend nodded, as if it was the first. Julie appreciated it. “What did he do this time?”

Ever since they had started writing together, she had been complaining about Luke. About the way, he couldn’t sit still or that he would always interrupt her. The fact that he had dared to wear one of her oversized hoodie’s and actually been able to pull it off. How he always had to carry a water bottle around with him, dropping it more often than she thought possible. And that stupid, stupid guitar pick, that always distracted her, drawing her attention away from the job at hand to his lips.

“You won’t believe it. The idiot swallowed one of his guitar picks.” She waited for Flynn’s reaction but her best friend just looked at her and for a moment, Julie worried that the video had frozen.

Then Flynn blinked, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure he actually swallowed it?”

“Yeah, I checked his mouth.”

Flynn choked, coughing and fanning herself. “You checked his mouth?”

“Oh, come on, not like that!” Julie rolled her eyes. “He just wanted to get on my nerves… I swear to god, one of these days, I am going to strangle him.”

A laugh came from her best friend and Julie frowned. She really wasn’t joking. He was just _that_ annoying.

“Oh Jules,” sighed Flynn, “Julie, Julie, Julie…“

„What?“ She stood up from her bed, taking the phone with her towards the window. From there she could look at the garage. The light was still on and she could spot Luke’s shadow moving around in the loft. She wondered what he was doing right now.

“You, sweetie, have a crush on Luke.”

Flynn stated it so matter-of-factly that Julie didn’t react to her statement for a moment, too busy looking out the window. When the words caught up, though, she almost dropped the phone.

“What? No!” She stared at her best friend as if she’d gone out of her mind. “I don’t have a crush on Luke… he’s an annoying idiot who loves getting on my nerves.”

“Mhm…” Flynn hummed, a pleased smile on her lips. “You had a crush on him for years!”

“No, I didn’t. I liked his _music_.” Julie protested. “And you and I both know that I like Nick!”

Flynn seemed to mull that over for a second and Julie was glad that she had brought up Nick. Psht, her a crush on Luke? Ridiculous.

“Well, you better still like Nick, because in all honesty Jules, I’d be worried otherwise.”

“Why?”

“Well, he’s going to record their second album, they’ll go on tour again, he’ll get even more famous and you… well… won’t.”

Julie raised an eyebrow. Drily she said, “Wow, gee, thanks, Flynn.”

Her best friend shrugged. “Just giving you a warning. I just don’t want you to get hurt… Luke Patterson is living the rock star life, honey.”

Julie frowned. She had to actively remind herself, that Flynn was right. He actually was a rock star. The version of him on stage didn’t really fit together with the boy who was living in their garage. The one that would fumble for his words, be flustered whenever she liked some of his lyrics and get excited about the most ridiculous things.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, does it? Because I don’t have a crush on him.” Julie then said vehemently.

Flynn let out a sigh. “Sure, sweetie. Whatever you say.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Luke step out of the garage, raising his eyes to the night-sky. Once more he was wearing one of her dad’s shirt. It was definitely too big for him, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“Jules?” Flynn’s voice brought her attention back towards her phone screen.

“Yeah? Sorry, just tired,” apologized Julie quickly, trying to prevent any attempts of her best friend to read more into the situation.

Flynn didn’t seem fully convinced, though. “Okay, well, I’ll let you sleep then. See you in school tomorrow?”

“Definitely. Love you!” Julie blew her a kiss.

An answering kiss came from the other side of the line before they both ended the call. Julie’s eyes immediately wandered back to the window but Luke was gone. Her, a crush on Luke? No way.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Julie looked up from the notebook. She had been mulling over the second verse for almost an hour while Luke had aimlessly played around on his phone. They had been trying to finish the verse since yesterday and hadn’t gotten any further, so what difference would a break make?

“I’m hungry,” he still said to convince her.

Julie rolled her eyes. “You’re always hungry,” she mumbled, concentrating on the song again.

Luke frowned. She had basically written that song all by herself. He had thrown a few words in, played around with the chords but sometimes he felt a little left out. It made him insecure, taking away a part of him. He didn’t like feeling, although he had come familiar with it after Bobby had left. Since then it continuously chipping away at what had once been a strong self-assuredness. Walking over to Julie, he pried the black book from her hands, before taking them into his.

“Take a break! We deserve one!” He grinned a little lopsided.

“ _We_ need to finish this song,” she reminded him but Luke shook his head.

“ _You_ need to try the best hot dogs in all of L.A.” He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. Her eyes flitted between his and Luke admired the brown for a second, before he said, “And I am getting crazy, being coop up in here all day.”

Julie chuckled. “Believe me, that’s not the cause for your craziness.”

Luke laughed, pulling her to her feet. “Come on, Jules!” He pouted. “Let’s get out of here!”

Tugging her with him, he could hear her laughing. Outside, he basked in the sun for a moment. Julie stopped next to him, the laughter quieting. He peeked at her quickly. She was mirroring him, her face tipped towards the sun, eyes closed and still a smile on her lips. Luke had to swallow down the weird feeling that bubbled inside of his chest.

“You ready for this?” He blurted out.

Julie shrugged, opening her eyes. “Do I have a choice?”

“Nope!”

They were close to the bus stop when they realized they were still holding hands. Julie was bright red and Luke stammered out an apology before quickly changing the subject.

“Why are we here again?” Reggie looked around them before facing Alex.

Alex fiddled with his fanny pack, getting out some money for the hot dog vendor. “You said it yourself, Luke can’t survive two days without street dogs.”

“And that’s why we have to hit all the food trucks in L.A. that sell hot dogs?” asked the bassist incredulous. Ever since that fateful day of thirteen hotdogs he had become a little wary of them. His stomach had been in turmoil all night.

“Well, yeah…” Alex handed the guy in the truck a twenty-dollar bill with a smile. He wasn’t about to mention that Luke really wasn’t his primary motivation to get a hot dog at a different spot every day.

Reggie sighed but when he held the food in his hand, every doubt seemed to vanish. “This is actually really good.” He moaned around the food, the memories of a queasy stomach getting smaller with every bite.

Alex watched him; the disgust clear on his face. Tearing his eyes away from his friend, he tackled his own hot dog. Scanning the street around them, he was trying to deny that all he was looking for was long shiny black hair.

“Man, we have to tell Luke about this!” Reggie had basically inhaled his hot dog, wiping his fingers on his jeans.

“He already knows. It’s one of his favorites.” Alex decided not to comment on the brilliant invention called a napkin.

“Huh…” Reggie suddenly watched the street a lot more intently. “That kind of looks like him… Or that! No, too tall… Oh wait, what about this guy?”

Alex drowned him out, concentrating on the food in his hand, so he wouldn’t ruin another shirt. Even though technically the last one hadn’t been his fault. He was down to his last bite when somebody bumped into him. Alex stared at the stain on his shirt and couldn’t believe it. Spinning around to give whoever it was a lecture about ‘Watch where you are going!’, turned into an open-mouthed stare, though.

“Hey!” Willie grinned at him.

“Uh… hey.” His voice slid up an octave. Even though, he had been hoping to meet Willie here, he was not prepared to have it actually happen.

“What are you doing here?” Willie stepped off his skateboard, which Alex just now registered, before taking off his helmet and running his hands through that damn hair.

“Uhhhh…” Alex’ brain short circuited. 

“We’re looking for our friend,” Reggie supplied helpfully, throwing his arm around Alex’ shoulder. “I’m Reggie, by the way.”

“Willie, nice to meet you.”

They bumped their fists against each other, giving Alex some much-needed time to sort through his thoughts. Finally, able to form a coherent sentence, he said, “So, this is where you get your hot dogs?”

“Nah, I’m just running a quick errand for my boss and his office is just around the corner.” He shrugged, before turning around, placing his order. “And you’re looking for your friend?”

Alex nodded. “Bandmate actually.”

“Oh, you’re in a band?” Willie’s eyes started to sparkle and Alex straightened his shoulders a little. So, he was into music. That was just the icing on the cake.

“Hell yeah, we are!” whooped Reggie. “Sunset Curve, tell your friends!”

Willie laughed. “I will. What do you play? Or do you sing?” He wiggled his eyebrows and once again Alex took too long to answer normally.

“Drums!”, he finally blurted out. “I play drums.”

“And kills it every time,” supplied Reggie enthusiastically, “and I play bass. Luke is our lead guitarist and Bobby… well never mind, it’s just the three of us.” He trailed off but Willie looked at him curiously.

“Yeah, we’re just waiting for Luke to show up.” Alex tried to downplay their missing friend.

“That’s cool, guys!” Willie punched his fist against Alex’ shoulder shortly and a rush of electricity ran through him at the touch. “If you ever need a manager, let me know. My boss is representing a bunch of upstarting artists. Here’s my number.”

Before Alex could react, Willie had grabbed his hand, taken a pen out of his back pocket and scribbled his number down on his bare forearm. The blond was sure that there was an angry red blush spreading on his neck and cheeks.

“There you go,” Willie said, apparently completely oblivious to the state he had left Alex in. He turned around, paying for his hot dog.

Alex blinked a few times, swallowing heavily. His arm was still tingling where Willie’s fingers had touched it. The black numbers seemed to hypnotize him.

“That’s nice, but we already have a management.” Reggie answered, when Willie came back.

“Hey, no worries. Just know, that if you ever need anything, Caleb will definitely help you out! Anyways, I gotta bounce, but I’ll see you later, hot dog!”

“I still don’t like that nickname!” shouted Alex after him. He could hear Willie’s laughter before the skater rounded the corner on his board. When he turned to his friend, Reggie had a deep crease between his brows. “What?”

“His boss’ name is Caleb.” Reggie’s voice was shivering.

Alex frowned. He hadn’t even registered the name, obviously too busy handling everything else. Waving it off, he said, “I’m sure, it’s just a coincidence.”

Reggie seemed surprised by his non-reaction but didn’t mention it. “Well, I guess this was a bust…” He pointed at the food truck behind them. When he realized that his friend was completely mesmerized by the scribbled number on his forearm, he chuckled. “But obviously not a total bust.”

Grinning he clapped his hand on Alex’ shoulder and lead him towards their apartment. They could continue looking for Luke when the drummer’s head was set straight again. Laughing at his own joke, because that would actually be never, Reggie ignored Alex inquiring look.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, that I said, the last chapter was my favorite but well, that didn't last long.  
> This one took its place!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support, all the subscriptions and just everything! It means a lot :)
> 
> I have been working on a Christmas story with Juke, trying to work out a good story line, so maybe expect the 1st chapter tomorrow? Because, you know, it's always a good idea to have to WIPs...
> 
> Anyways, you can hang out with me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/). I promise, I don't bite!
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 9

  


Luke handed Julie a hot dog ceremoniously, before taking his own from the vendor. Flashing a grin, he thanked Tyreek for the food.

“This is _the_ best hotdog in town.” He had said it a million times before but Julie still nodded.

Eyeing it, Julie took a tentative bite. She could feel Luke’s eyes on her. Chewing deliberately slow, she had to give him credit. It was pretty damn good. But she’d rather let him stew a little while longer. Taking another bite, she continued her game, waiting for Luke to snap.

He did on her fourth bite. “And?!” He asked, pushing his shoulder into hers, almost making her drop the food.

“It’s… okay.”

“Okay?!” His voice jumped.

Julie laughed at the indignant look on his face. It slowly melted away when he realized she was messing with him.

“Oh, ha ha, very funny…” He rolled his eyes, starting on his own hotdog.

They ate in silence, watching the people around them.

“We used to play for tips over there.” Luke pointed to a spot that was occupied by a group of girls taking pictures.

“Really?” Julie’s curiosity was honest. She was interested in anything Luke would share with her about his musical past. It hadn’t been much so far.

“Yeah, we needed money for our demo and our parents… well, Bobby’s grandma was kind enough to let us practice in her garage but everything else we had to get ourselves. So, we played here whenever we could, while trying to book gigs at the clubs downtown at the same time. Didn’t leave room for much else…” He shrugged.

“It paid off, though.” Julie smiled at him.

“I never minded. Playing our music for people had been all I could think about.” He stared at the girls and Julie wasn’t sure if he was reminiscing the good old days or interested in them.

She frowned. “It’s not anymore?”

“Hmm?” Luke asked absently.

“You said, playing music is all you ever thought about. Isn’t it anymore?”

He seemed a little taken aback by her question, obviously just realizing what he had said. Finally, he settled on, “It’s… complicated.”

“Does it have to do with Bobby leaving the band?” She couldn’t believe that she had actually asked the question.

Luke stilled next to her, the last bite of his hotdog hovering in mid-air. Sighing, he let it sink down, staring at it with an intensity, that Julie was surprised, it hadn’t gone up in flames.

Trying to be patient, she focused on the way the waves broke against the pier’s wooden poles, the half-eaten hotdog in her hand long forgotten.

“He stole my songs.” Luke’s voice was off, too quiet for him, too reserved.

When Julie looked over at him, he was blinking rapidly.

“He stole all the songs I had already written for our next album and signed with a manager who almost ripped us off when we were starting out.”

She gaped, snapping her mouth shut violently when his eyes landed on her face. “That’s…”

“Fucked up.”

“Well, yeah…” She didn’t really know what else there was to say. Luke didn’t seem like the person who cared for empty words, so Julie instead decided to repay him by opening up herself. “Making music with my mum was something I used to do every day.” Julie offered. “It’s always been our thing. We loved the same songs, had the same ideas… she wrote the best songs, you know?”

If Luke was surprised by her statement, he didn’t show it. Instead, he nodded. “Yeah, I mean she wrote for some great artists!”

“That, too, but she never gave away the ones she liked the most. She always wanted to save them for later…” Julie shrugged, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater. “Whatever that meant.”

He opened his mouth, before biting his lip, closing it again. “She’d be very happy that you’re writing again.”

Julie raised her eyebrow, before leaning towards him a little bit. “Currently we are procrastinating more than we are writing.”

“Oh, come on!” He jumped to his feet. “Today is a wonderful day, you are spending it with an awesome guy and delicious food! What more could you want?!” Spreading his arms, he twirled once, making her laugh.

She had a reply to the 'awesome guy' part of his statement but was cut short when somebody walked up to them.

“Excuse me.” One of the girls from the pier interrupted Luke’s antics. “Are you Luke Patterson?”

Julie’s quieted down, curiously watching the scene play out in front of her, after Luke had affirmed that yes, he was Luke Patterson. The girl squealed, asking for a selfie and talking a mile a minute about how she had seen him in concert, gushing about his music.

Frowning, Julie crossed her arms.

The girl called over her friends and when the five or so girls had surrounded Luke, Julie decided to take out her phone, sending Flynn a picture of her view. The reply came a few seconds later.

She was still texting with her best friend when Luke finally pushed through the girls and got to her. “Let’s go?” he asked in a hurried whisper.

Julie looked from him to the girls behind him who were eyeing her curiously. She nodded, careful to keep her face blank. Putting her phone away, she stood up. The girls crept closer, making Luke take another step towards her.

“We should just make a break for it…” He whispered to her.

Her eyes grew wide but apparently, he wasn’t kidding because in the next moment, he grabbed her hand and started running. Julie stumbled over the first few steps, almost face planting but Luke kept her upright, laughing a little manically and she couldn’t help but join. Looking back, she realized that nobody was actually following them. They didn’t slow down, though.

Only after they were out of sight from the pier did Luke stop running. Julie was completely out of breath but when she looked at him, she started laughing again. He joined her a beat later.

“They would’ve let you procrastinate all day.” She told him and he shrugged.

“I’d rather spent the time trying to write with you,” said Luke bluntly and man, she was out of shape, if her body temperature was anything to go by. She was hot all over and Julie swallowed against her dry throat.

“Well, then, let’s go.”

Luke moaned, slagging his shoulders. “Why are you torturing me?” He still followed her towards their bus stop, dragging his feet only a little bit.

Julie grinned. “So, you can present an album on time.” She told him.

“I swear, you like this way too much.” He groaned but Julie could detect the laughter in his voice, so she didn’t bother replying, instead started teasing him about the girls again.

"They were definitely digging your new style." She tugged at the oversized shirt Luke was sporting today.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "That's because, I'm rocking it." He posed, making her snort out a laugh. "Also, you know, they like my music."

She blinked. "I'm pretty sure, they'd like your number."

"Jealous, Molina?" Luke was smirking and Julie huffed, crossing her arms. "Don't worry, music is my only love."

She stared at him for a long moment. "That was too cheesy but whatever, they would've gladly let you skip out on anything!"

She started imitating their gushing about him, showering him with over-the-top compliments. Luke was playing along, soaking them up, winking at her more often than not. When they finally reached the studio, he still shut her up with a pillow straight to her face.

Julie stopped mid-sentence, staring at him a little flabbergasted.

“Can we write now?” Luke asked.

A slow grin spread on her face. “I thought, you’d never asked.”

Rolling his eyes, he threw the pillow at her. She caught it easily and picked up the notebook. Luke grabbed his guitar, sat down and started tuning it.

Julie watched him. She wasn’t sure why but she couldn’t stop smiling. When Luke looked up at her, she cleared her throat quickly, before reading the last lyrics they had written.

Suddenly everything seemed to click and they had fleshed out the rest of the song in a short thirty minutes. Luke stared at her after she had written the final word. “This is it,” he breathed out.

“We did it,” affirmed Julie, a big grin on her face.

“We did it.” He sounded incredulous, before jumping up and grabbing her shoulders. Shaking her, he repeated the sentence again and again until he hugged her tightly. “I have to call the boys.”

Pulling out his phone, he headed for the loft. Julie stared after him. Her body felt hot all over again and she definitely hadn’t exercised this time around. ‘ _You might actually have a crush on him_ ,’ whispered a voice in her head, that sounded an awful lot like Flynn. Frowning, Julie pushed the thought away, before she looked down at the lyrics again.

_Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of great_

She had really finished her first song since her mum died. Julie looked towards the piano, took a step towards it, extending her hand, touching it reverently. Maybe playing again wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

Willie entered the office building. He greeted Paul, the security guy, with a quick nod of his head. Taking two steps at a time, he ran up the stairs, the skateboard underneath his arm. 

Quickly, he hurried down the hallways on the third floor, glancing at the clock above one of the cubicles. He was too late. Caleb would so bust his ass. When he finally reached the corner office, he breathed in deeply before knocking.

The door opened slowly. With his head down, Willie entered the room. His boss was standing at the window, a cup in his hand. It was probably filled with Darjeeling, his favorite. Willie had picked it up for him close to a hundred times already.

He was wearing a dark purple suit, that fit perfectly. His dark hair was gelled to one side and a golden ring sat on his left hand. There was an air around him, that Willie had always found intimidating. He had never been able to put his finger on what exactly made him uneasy but it was something.

That feeling hadn’t changed through-out the years, he had known Caleb either. Clearing his throat, Willie fidgeted in front of the huge wooden desk.

“You’re late,” reprimanded Caleb without looking at him.

Willie bend his head even further. “I’m sorry, sir. I got into an accident…” Lying to his boss felt wrong but he wasn’t going to tell him that he had extended his lunch break because he couldn’t get enough of a very cute guy.

Caleb hummed, slowly turning around and fixing his courier with his piercing eyes. Willie was sure that his boss could read his mind sometimes. Forcing himself to not think about a certain drummer, he kept his own face carefully blank.

“It wasn’t because of your new friend, was it?”

Willie swallowed. How did he know? He hadn’t mentioned Alex to him, yet and even though they had spent every lunch break together for the last four days, he was pretty sure, that Caleb had never seen them with each other. 

“Tell me about him.”

Even though Caleb’s voice was sweet, Willie knew it was an order. He had spent enough time with his boss to know the underlying tone in his request. Opening the button of his suit jacket, Caleb sat down.

“He’s a musician. A drummer actually, a little younger than me, I think.” There was so much more he wanted to say about Alex but he was quite sure that Caleb didn’t care about the blond’s smile or humor or eyes. 

His boss hummed again, taking a sip from his mug before locking his eyes on Willie again. “Is he in a band? You know me, always looking for talent.”

Relief flooded through Willie. This he could answer without worrying. “Yeah, they are called ‘Sunset Curve’. I actually told them about you, but they already have a manager, so…”

“Sunset Curve, you say?”

“Yeah, yeah, they just finished their first tour and are currently working on their second album!” He hadn’t actually known that until today but Alex had been so excited today, talking about the band rehearsal they’d have in the afternoon. Apparently, their lead singer had finished a song. Willie still had to meet the elusive Luke who had not been with them when they met at the food truck around the corner.

“Oh, really?” Caleb leaned forward, obviously interested.

Willie smiled. “Yeah, they’re going to rehearse a new song this afternoon, actually…”

If Willie had not been busy with thinking about the way Alex’ enthusiasm about the new song had been just too cute, he might have realized the way Caleb’s smile froze for a second. It returned in full force.

Slowly, he rose from his seat, walking around the desk. Putting a hand on Willie’s shoulder, he smiled. “Do you have anything else for me?”

For a moment, Willie had to sort through his thoughts, then he said, “Oh, yeah, right.” Taking out the black folder from the bag slung over his shoulder, he handed it to his boss.

“Thank you, William,” Caleb said and he frowned. His birthname didn’t bring the best memories with it. Sometimes Willie wasn’t sure if Caleb just didn’t know or didn’t care. “And please, if Alex ever wants to come here, he’s more than welcome.”

Willie blushed a little. “Thank you, sir.” 

Caleb handed him a few envelopes with different addresses on them. Willie took them quickly, before saying his goodbye’s. He could breathe a little easier after he had left the office. Talking to Caleb was always an intense situation and he was glad every time it was over. No matter how much the man had done for him and his family, Willie wasn’t too fond of him.

He was fishing his headphones out of his pocket while he was waiting for the elevator to take him down towards the lobby, when the bell announced it had arrived. Looking up, he saw a boy, around his age, that he had seen a lot around the studio and office in the past few weeks.

“Hey,” said Willie, smiling.

The boy answered a little belatedly, staring at the screen of his phone. Caleb’s name flashed on it, calling him. A strand of black hair fell into the boy’s face, his eyes looking a little worried as they met Willie’s. Without another word, he hurried past him, straight toward Caleb’s office.

Willie watched him go, before realizing that the elevator doors were closing again. Quickly jumping inside, he saw Caleb’s door open, as the elevator shut. He had an unread text from Alex that demanded his full attention. Smiling, he pushed the weird feeling away, typing a quick response to the blond.

Luke was excited. Ever since their hot dog adventure him and Julie had not only finished one but two songs.

It was incredible, writing with her. Suddenly it seemed easy again, the ideas flowing out of him. Bouncing them off of Julie was exhilarating in itself. Sometimes she’d take his words, mix them up with her own and create something so much better that he couldn’t help but gape at her. Other times she took his lyrics and completely shredded them. He didn’t even mind it, because she’d prompt him to dig deeper, bring out something different, oftentimes greater.

Writing songs had never been this fun before either. Carlos would sometimes sit with them, throwing in his own song ideas. They’d indulge him every now and again, writing an entire song about pizza and Spiderman. It was actually quite catchy and Reggie would love it.

Flynn was a regular as well. She had taken one look at Luke, had grimaced a little before stepping up to him. Pointing at her own two eyes she moved her fingers towards him. Julie face-palmed behind her friend and Luke hadn’t really known what to make of it. But Flynn had proven to be useful, appreciating their music even though she obviously was into a different style and giving constructive criticism whenever she didn’t like something.

Luke was pretty sure, that Julie’s dad was just as curious as Flynn and Carlos but so far, he had respected their privacy, not showing up at the studio once. Luke loved their daily dinner’s though. The family ties between the Molinas were thick, something Luke tried not to be too jealous of.

“Hey!” Julie’s voice came from the doorway, making him look up. She threw her schoolbag on the couch before sitting down next to him. “I’m nervous.”

He raised his eyebrows. “ _You’re_ nervous?”

“Yeah, I mean, Sunset Curve is going to rehearse here… it’s kind of a big deal to me.”

Luke huffed incredulously. “You have been writing songs with their lead singer for over a week now.”

“That doesn’t count.” She waved it off.

He couldn’t help but get a little bit offended. “Rude!”

Julie bit her lip, obviously stifling a smile.

"I get it, I guess. You're nervous, because you love us! Like quite literally, you totally do. I bet you have a crush on Reggie, right?!"

She was shaking her head, snickering. Luke watched her, a smile forming on his lips as well. He couldn’t help it, it was infectious, the way she always seemed to radiant positive energy.

“Who has a crush on me?”

They looked up, Julie’s laughter dying in her throat. Alex and Reggie stood at the door, Carlos in front of them. Luke gleefully realized that Julie was bright red. 

He jumped up, greeting his band with a tight hug.

“Man, I’ve missed you, dude,” mumbled Reggie into his neck, clinging to him tightly. “Alex just doesn’t get my humor, you know.”

“Your dad jokes just don’t qualify as humor,” dead-panned Alex before releasing Luke from his hug. “Good to see you’re actually still alive.”

He waved it off and wanted to say something but the blond pushed past him towards Julie.

“Hey, you must be Julie, I’m Alex.” He introduced himself, offering his hand.

“And I’m Reggie!” The bassist hurried forward, basically shoving Alex away and grabbing Julie’s hand quickly.

Luke joined them, throwing his hands around their shoulders. “May I introduce? Sunset Curve!” 

“Tell your friends!”

“Nice to meet you,” laughed Julie.

Luke bit his lip, watching as his bandmates asked her a million questions. She was at ease, the nervousness from before clearly gone. Joking around with Reggie, even indulging him in listening to one of his ridiculous country songs, rolling her eyes at Alex whenever it got a little too much. With a pleased smile, Luke realized how the drummer gravitated towards the girl, listening intently to a story about Flynn.

A contend feeling settled in Luke’s chest. He hadn’t known, that he needed for them all to get along until know. It should’ve been obvious, though. Julie had quickly become one of his best friends. Writing songs together pretty much guaranteed that. Luke had to open himself up to her, just like she had to him.

And now, she got along with his band, making him smile that much broader.

“But honestly, let’s hear your song!” Alex finally said.

“Yeah, of course!” Luke hurried to pick up his guitar, swinging the strap over his shoulders. “This one is called ‘Edge of Great’.”

“Wait, hold up,” stopped Reggie him. They had taken a seat on the couch, Julie next to them. “What about Julie? It’s her song as well. She should play with you.”

He sounded indignant and Luke had to hide a smile. Whenever he was about to underestimate his friend, he went ahead and said something, that made him love the bassist even more.

Reggie and Alex looked at Julie expectantly. Even though Luke knew what her answer would be, it still hurt a little when she shook her head. “No, I don’t play.”

His friends didn’t buy it and Luke frowned. She had only two weeks left before she was supposed to sing for her spot on the music program. Nobody in her family talked about it to her face but he had gotten enough questions about her progress from her family and Flynn to have the date etched into his mind.

“Ooookay,” drawled Alex. Slowly he turned towards Luke. “Well, then, let’s hear it.”

Luke played the song. His eyes wandered from Reggie, who was watching his fingers intently, already thinking about the bass chords, Luke was sure, to Alex, who was already tapping his feet along, his fingers drumming on his thighs. At last, his gaze landed on Julie. She was mouthing along the words, a smile on her lips.

After he finished, the boys jumped up, talking over each other, congratulating them and already throwing around ideas on how to play it with the whole band. Luke joined them, his eyes always skipping back to Julie who was watching them amusedly.

She offered to get some snacks and drinks from the house a few minutes later. Reggie immediately walked over to help her, leaving Alex and Luke alone in the studio.

The blond waited until their voices had drifted off, before turning to Luke, smirking. “Sooo, you have a crush on Julie?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Luke gaped, his mouth opening and closing a few times while his brain worked through Alex’ statement. “No, I do not.” He finally protested. “We’re friends.”

An eyebrow wandered upward, Alex staring at him in complete disbelief. “Friends?” He echoed. “Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

The blond left him alone, wandering around the studio and inspecting the changes, Julie’s family had made to it.

Luke was still trying to process this crush thing. Julie was a friend and well, he really liked her. She was funny and smart and the way she’d smile fondly whenever he did something stupid was really cute, plus she was a damn good songwriter, so of course he liked her. He’d be an idiot not to. But as a friend. They were songwriting buddies.

He was still caught up in his head when Julie and Reggie entered the garage a few minutes later, him carrying two bowls of candy and her balancing a tray with glasses.

Their eyes met and she sent him a smile. Luke’s heart missed a beat and, oh shit.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay guys, gimme a minute!  
> The feedback for the last chapter was crazy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)
> 
> This one is a little bit of fluff, with a little bit of angst at the end because we need to move this story along, people!!  
> Right now it looks like it'll probably be more than 20 chapters, but we'll see ;)
> 
> I would love to see a few of you guys on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/).
> 
> As always, feedback in whatever form is greatly appreciated! 💕
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 10

  


Luke was stuck in his thoughts for the rest of the afternoon. It was hard to admit that Alex might’ve been right. He could, very possibly have a mild crush on Julie. But like, just a little one. And it was perfectly understandable as well, because they had gotten to know each other pretty well while writing together. And Julie was an awesome person, plus her smile was really nice and the way her eyes sparkled when she got excited about music did the rest. So, yeah, developing a crush on her had been kind of inevitable, really. 

He hummed. Yeah, crushing on Julie wasn’t a big deal. He could handle this.

“So, wait, you put a banana in his back pocket?” Julie asked, already giggling.

“And unpeeled banana,” provided Alex gleefully, while Reggie nodded earnestly.

Julie chuckled.

“He did the entire soundcheck with it. Nobody said a word!” The bassist was clapping his hands, grinning broadly and Julie laughed.

“That’s genius.”

“It was evil.” Luke crossed his arms, frowning. Reggie had been so proud of that prank, even managed to get it on video and embarrass him sufficiently with it in front of Andy who had only commented on it with a raised eyebrow.

“I think it’s hilarious.” Julie shoved her shoulder against his.

Luke rolled his eyes, caught Alex’ gaze and quickly brought some distance between himself and Julie, grabbing his guitar. “How about a private Sunset Curve session?”

“Oh, yes, please!” Her eyes lit up, not calming down his heart at all but Luke busied himself with his guitar.

He started with ‘Now or Never’, knowing how special it was to her. Starting with the first verse, he could see her mouth along from the corner of his eyes, a sad smile on her lips. Leaning a little closer, he let his voice drop deep, making her laugh and roll her eyes.

The change began at the end of the second verse. It was low at the beginning but Luke was pretty sure, that his ears weren’t betraying him.

Julie was singing. Very quietly, but it was there and it was amazing. Her voice harmonized perfectly with theirs. She had closed her eyes, swaying with Alex’ rhythm and Luke misplaced his fingers on the next chord because he couldn’t help staring at the girl next to him.

Their jamming session came to an abrupt halt, making Julie look at them a little startled.

“Wow,” mouthed Alex.

“Everything okay?” Her voice was shaky, hands trembling and Luke wasn’t sure if she even realized what she’d just done.

“You sang.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Eyes growing wide, Julie busied herself with her friendship bracelets, not meeting their stares.

“And pretty damn good, too!” Reggie put his hand out for a fist bump. Very weakly Julie let their fingers touch. “Girl, you should definitely do it more often, like _woah_!”

She blushed deeper and Luke could tell, that she was uncomfortable with the attention. “Hey, why don’t we do ‘My name is Luke’ next?” He started strumming the chords, getting Alex to join him.

They went through all their songs, filling the studio with them. Julie didn’t sing again, obviously busy with her thoughts. Luke guessed, that the small smile on her lips would be enough for now.

Julie stared at the band in front of her. She wished her mum could actually be here to see this, could see her with them and the way they loved her songs. Because they totally did.

She also wished, that her mum could hear them play their music in her studio. It had been played here so many times before. From the record player or Julie’s mum on the piano, with Julie singing along. Just like she’d done a few minutes ago.

The shock of having sung again, sat deep. She hadn’t realized that she’d been doing it, too enveloped by the music and comfort around her. Because essentially that’s what it felt like having the boys around. It was comforting. Their music was comforting. Watching their friendship was as well. They were all easy-going, fun and charming guys and Julie couldn’t help but like them. Well, Alex and Reggie because liking Luke wasn’t really anything new.

After they finished their set, they stuck around for a while longer, just chilling in the studio, sharing stories about their tour. By the time the boys said their goodbye’s, the sun had set and Julie felt like she had known them for longer than an afternoon.

She actually found, that she wasn’t ready for them to leave. The studio would feel so empty without their music.

Julie definitely wasn’t ready for the tight hug that Alex pulled her in. “Thank you,” he whispered, only meant for her ears, “thanks for bringing him back.”

Not knowing what to say, she simply smiled. She didn’t mention that if anything Luke had helped her just as much. The fact that she had sung again, still needed to sink in completely.

Reggie offered his hand for another fist bump. Grinning, she let their fingers touch gently, before being pulled in a hug by him as well. The laughter bubbled up in her. They had promised to get her to the studio when they’d record the songs she had written. And she already couldn’t wait.

Finally, Reggie let go of her, making room for Luke.

He caught her eyes and for a long moment they just looked at each other. Julie studied the different colors of his, getting a little bit lost in them, Flynn’s voice screaming ‘ _You have a crush_ ’ inside her head.

A small smile appeared on his lips. “I promised Carlos to be there for Saturday dinner, so you won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Julie rolled her eyes. She heard the door close, leaving her and Luke alone in the studio. They had been by themselves most of the time the last days but somehow, the air felt different right now. Like electricity was buzzing around them, filling it with energy and possibilities.

“I am going to call you whenever I’m stuck. So, like, don’t expect to get a lot of sleep.” He added, taking a step toward. His voice was low, as if he wanted to make sure they weren’t overheard. Or maybe it just gave him a reason, to come even closer.

She chuckled. “Sure, you’d be totally lost without me.”

Luke didn’t say anything to dispute the statement, nodding instead. “I’ll see you around?”

To her surprise, his voice wavered at the question. Only after she gave a nod, did he smile. Waving, he said his final goodbye before leaving her alone.

She waited until he was gone. Taking a shaky breath, Julie turned around, the grand piano almost calling her name. Without wasting another second, she strode towards it, sitting down.

There was a song in her head, a melody that seemed so familiar, that she wasn’t sure if she hadn’t heard it before. Placing her fingers at the keys, she let out a gasp when the first note floated through the room. The second followed, filling the air, connecting with the first and inviting the third to come with them.

The melody basically built itself and Julie started humming, her mind supplying a chorus. When she was sure of the words, the last of her doubts vanished, letting her sing freely.

_I got the music, back inside of me  
Every melody and chord  
Can't stop the music  
Back inside my soul  
And it's stronger than before_

Alex was sitting in the driver’s seat when Luke reached the car. He drummed the rhythm to their newest song, his and Julie’s song, onto the steering wheel, laughing when Reggie messed up the lyrics beside him.

“Come on! I want to start rehearsing for real!”

Alex’ voice was filled with the excitement Luke had felt all afternoon. Right now, though, it was dulled by his goodbye to Julie. He had met Carlos and Ray at the house. Knowing full well, that they were going to ask him, if he had managed to get her to sing, he had taken his leave pretty hurriedly.

The regret must’ve shown on his face, because when he reached the car, placing his elbows at the opened window, Alex sighed. “You’re going to stay?” The drummer asked, without prompting.

Luke was a little surprised by the question. “I don’t know… it feels like I should. Andy wants ten songs. We only have two so far.”

Reggie leaned towards him. “Yeah, but you can write again, dude! You can come home!”

A smile appeared on Luke’s face, almost a sad one but he straightened his shoulders. “I want to finish the songs first.”

The bassist frowned. “But it’s _so_ boring without you! Honestly, Alex is not the greatest at video games, like no competition at all and he is always hanging out with this guy we met at the hot dog truck, so I’m all by myself and you know how that’s not a good idea!”

Luke watched the color creep up Alex’ neck. “A guy you met at the hot dog truck?” He echoed, gleefully realizing that the blush deepened.

Alex stammered a little, cleared his throat before answering. “Yeah, uh… well, his name’s Willie.” His voice hitched a little when he said the name.

“Oh Alex, I’m so happy for you!” Luke punched the drummer’s shoulder lovingly.

The blond smiled bashfully. “But, Reggie’s right, you should come home.”

Luke stared at them both. He wanted to come home. He really did. His only worry was leaving Julie alone without having solved her own music problem completely. Singing along with them was one thing, singing in front of her school was another. It didn’t seem fair to let her do it all on her own.

“Well, Julie can always come out to write with you at our place?”, suggested Alex then and Luke’s face lit up.

“I mean… that’d be great. If it’s okay with you guys?”

“Of course, it’s okay. She’s pretty cool.” Reggie cheered, clapping his hands.

“She is,” affirmed Luke, ignoring Alex’ dancing eyebrows. “I’ll just ask her real quick. That okay?”

After both his bandmates nodded, he hurried back towards the studio, brimming with excitement. He couldn’t wait to ask her, sure that she was going to say yes. They could spend entire days writing, he could show her his guitars, the notebook he had written their first album in. The anticipation was already growing inside him, spreading through his body, vibrating through the air around him.

Luke heard the first note as he rounded the house. Then the music grew with every step he came closer. The piano already sounded pretty amazing but it was nothing compared to the voice. Had he thought, it was good before, this was something else entirely. He had never heard anyone come close to it. His heart sped up as he listened, the words fitting so perfectly, being belted out by that girl he had left alone in there just a few minutes ago.

_I got the music, it won't let me go  
I got the music, just like a radio  
I got the music, streaming from my soul  
And it's stronger than before._

Not sure what to do, he continued listening until the singing stopped. When he opened the studio door carefully, slowly stepping inside, he knew what he’d find. It still didn’t prepare him for it, though.

Julie was sitting behind the piano, her face hidden behind her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and Luke was certain that he heard sobs.

He couldn’t help it. He bailed.

Almost running over Ray who had obviously heard his daughter play as well, if the teary eyes were anything to go by, Luke booked it down the lawn, jumping into the car. He was breathing heavily, ignoring the questioning looks of Alex and Reggie.

“What did Julie say?”, asked Alex after Luke hadn’t said anything for a long moment.

“Uh… nothing…” Luke forced out the words. The song was stuck in his head, a loop with Julie’s voice, making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

“You don’t look like ‘nothing’,” commented Reggie.

Luke huffed. “Can we please leave?” His voice was close to begging, but instead of starting the engine, Alex took the key out of the lock, turning around fully, facing his bandmate head on.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Nothing happened.” Luke said, crossing his arms and falling back into his seat. Alex only had to raise an eyebrow, before he gave up. “Okay, fine, she sang. And played the piano but… like… she was _crying_.”

“You left her alone while she was crying? Has it crossed your mind, that this might've been a big thing for her?! Maybe she could’ve used a hug!” Alex’ voice got loud and before Luke could stop him, he jumped out of the car.

“Dude…,” sighed Reggie before he followed their drummer.

Mumbling, running a hand over his face, Luke got out of the car as well. Why did Alex always have to be right?

Willie was entering the building, air pods in and bobbing his head along to the music. He had been listening to Sunset Curve on repeat today, had even watched a few videos on YouTube while picking up a folder at one of Caleb’s regulars. 

With a last glance at his phone, he left the elevator. Alex hadn’t texted him back all afternoon. Their band meeting must’ve gone well.

The cubicles were already deserted, everybody having left for the evening already. It was well past eight after all. To Willie’s surprise the door to Caleb’s office was ajar, his voice drifting into the hallway.

“… promised me a full album…”

He didn’t sound too pleased and for a quick moment, Willie hesitated. Caleb in one of his moods was not something he needed on a Friday evening. But the text had been urgent, so he swallowed his nerves and knocked.

“William!” Caleb spun around; his voice cheerful. Willie knew him well enough, to catch the edge in it. “Willie, I’d like you to meet Bobby.” 

The man pointed at the dark-haired boy, lounging on the couch. He seemed lost in his thoughts, not even registering that he had been introduced by the manager. Willie remembered him from the elevator earlier today. Having a little more time to examine him now, he recognized the sunken eyes and the fidgety hands. Bobby reminded him of himself four years ago, when he had sat down on that couch to start working with Caleb.

“Hey, nice to meet you!” Willie said loudly, startling the other boy. He extended his hand, a friendly smile on his lips.

Bobby finally reacted, took his hand, but the smile never reached his eyes. Instead, he mustered him suspiciously. The half-smile was enough for Willie to recognize him, though.

He was one of Alex’ bandmates. The one that had left the band a few weeks ago. Willie may have read a few articles online while waiting for one of Caleb’s customers to sign the papers. His eyes wandered from Bobby to his boss and it clicked.

This wasn’t the first time that Caleb had gotten what he wanted by playing dirty. Willie’s stomach twisted and turned because him being here, could only mean one thing.

“I have a job for you, William,” said Caleb, stirring the tea in his cup, letting the silver spoon clink against it. The sound filled the room, making Willie feel agitated.

He knew that he didn’t have to ask, his boss would take his time anyway. Instead, Willie eyed the musician on the leather couch. Just like him, the nervousness in Bobby’s posture seemed to grow.

There had been different rumors online about what had happened between the four bandmates to make Bobby leave the band for good. Some said, that he wanted a bigger role in the band, others claimed that he and Luke had been interested in the same girl. One magazine tried to make a case for Bobby wanting to get into a different style of music. They at least had gotten it right, that Caleb Covington had signed the young musician.

Willie was sure, though, that Caleb had had another motive.

“We are looking for a black notebook,” continued the manager. He put down the spoon on the saucer, picked up the cup and drank, letting the two boys stew. 

A frown appeared on Willie’s face. He tried to catch Bobby’s eyes, because Caleb definitely didn’t just want a black notebook. The musician was staring at his feet, though, wringing his hands.

“Robert here has promised me an album.” Caleb’s voice was hard, cutting through the tense air in the room with ease.

Bobby swallowed heavily, there was sweat visible on his upper lip and Willie felt bad for him. Owing Caleb was never a good thing. Making promises you couldn’t keep was even worse. The man was powerful, could do almost anything you asked of him. He always expected something in return, though.

He had helped Willie with his sister. In return, Willie did the odd job for him every now and again. Running errands, delivering mysterious envelopes filled with god-knows-what all over Hollywood, taking trips through the city to pick up files, folders or big briefcases from people, lockers or safes. He never asked questions, figuring out that the less he knew the better it’d be in the long run.

Another sip of tea, a sigh and then Caleb said what Willie already had suspected, “He is unable to deliver.” 

“I… that is not true.” Bobby dared to say.

Willie closed his eyes on the other boy’s behalf. To disagree with Caleb was always the wrong thing to do.

“Is it not?” Caleb’s eyebrow wandered upwards. “Have you presented me with ten songs to produce an award-winning record?”

“I have given you…”

“What have you given me, Robert?” Caleb interrupted him, drawing his shoulders backward, making himself look taller, broader. “The deal was a full album. A full album with ten songs. And what have you delivered?”

“Six songs, but…”

Willie had to look away, because he couldn’t stand watching any longer. Bobby was not doing himself any favors right now. Willie should know. At the beginning he had tried to negotiate his jobs with Caleb, had tried to get out of the illegal ones, that could get him into trouble. He had stopped quickly when the manager had started to withdraw his help for Willie’s sister.

“Six songs,” stated Caleb harshly. “Now, I am no genius by any chance but even I can tell you that six is less than ten.”

Bobby nodded. “I’m sorry, sir…”

Caleb sighed. “Well, luckily for you, William can help.” Slowly he turned around towards the skater, smiling. “Now, you said that your new friend Alex is rehearsing a new song right now.” 

Willie didn’t answer. He would not drag Alex into this mess.

“You see, William, I need that song.” Caleb put his arm around Willie’s shoulder. “And every song Luke Patterson has written in the last six weeks.” 

Now, Bobby locked eyes with him, his stare pleading with the skater to agree, to help him. Willie found his head shaking slowly.

“You want me to steal their songs?”

He remembered Alex’ joy at the prospect of the new song Luke had written. How excited he was, the promise to invite Willie over to his place as soon as possible to play it for him. No.

“I want you to steal Luke Patterson’s notebook. A black notebook. If it contains any songs, that’s a bonus.” A slow smile spread on Caleb’s lips. “You can get close enough to him, I am sure. Alex is his bandmate and roommate, isn’t he?”

“I… no.” Willie was surprised at the vehemence in his voice.

The manager seemed taken aback as well. “No?”

“No, I can’t. Alex is my friend, he’s… no, I can’t do that to him.” Willie shook his head, taking a step towards the door. He wanted to leave, find Alex and see him smile.

Caleb’s cold anger turned from Bobby to Willie. His eyes narrowed, his lips thinning. “Do I need to remind you, what’s at stake?”

Willie dropped his gaze. Cathy had painted a flower on his converse a while ago. The pink blossom caught his eye. “Caleb, please…”

“You have until Monday to get it.”

He knew that he was dismissed when Caleb turned back towards his desk. Willie left the office with his head down, contemplating what to do. He had his mother’s voice in his right ear, the last question she had asked him before closing her eyes. In his left ear, he could hear Alex laugh. The blond had made himself at home in Willie’s heart already, fitting perfectly.

When he stepped outside, the sun had disappeared behind the horizon. Willie looked at his phone. There was a text from Cathy, asking him if he’d be home for dinner but still nothing from Alex.

Steeling himself, Willie knew what he’d do. He’d known it the moment, Caleb had asked. Cathy would always be his top priority. And maybe he wouldn’t have to lose Alex in the process. The blond would never have to find out, right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys enjoy the story! And we will redeem Willie, I am sure.
> 
> This chapter is kind of a filler but there are some sweet moments in there, that I absolutely love!  
> Feedback is always and in any way appreciated 💕
> 
> I hope you're all having a good day and if you don't and want to talk about it you can find me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_double/).
> 
> Love, Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 11

  


Julie looked up when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

There were tears in her dad’s eyes and before she could say anything, he had pulled her into a tight hug. Stroking her hair, he whispered the same thing over and over again. How proud he was, how much he loved her, how proud her mum would be.

It made her cry even more and she gripped her dad’s shirt tightly, clinging to him.

“Can I join?” Carlos’ voice made them look up. He was standing at the door and when she opened her arms, he rushed over, joining them. They swayed a little and Julie had stopped crying, the tears being replaced by a warm smile. She had sung again. Suddenly there was pride, filling her to the brim.

A laugh bubbled up her throat and she felt her dad’s lip on her head. “Te quiero mucho.”

She nodded, grinning up at her dad and loosening her grip a little.

“By the way, your band’s outside… they’re too scared to come in, I think?” Carlos frowned a little.

“My band?” Julie’s eyes grew big, then it registered. They hadn’t left. “They’re not my band.”

Her little brother opened his mouth to protest, but Julie was already hurrying out of the studio, her family following behind. The three boys were huddled together close to the steps leading to the house, their heads bent towards each other, hushed whispers drifting through the air.

“You’re still here.” Julie stated, a little baffled.

They jumped at her voice. Luke met her eyes, a look she couldn’t name in them, while Alex immediately stammered an apology.

“We weren’t listening,” blurted Reggie out immediately. “Well, Alex and I weren’t. Luke definitely was.”

“Dude!” Luke hit him over the head.

“I’m sorry about them,” said Alex quickly, stepping forward. “We didn’t want to intrude.”

“It’s okay.” Julie waved it off, trying to catch Luke’s eyes. He kept evading them, staring at his shoes instead. She frowned.

Her dad placed a hand on her shoulder. “I have to thank you boys. You brought music back into this place and you have no idea how much that means to me. To us.” He kissed her temple again.

“You’re welcome, Mr Molina.” Reggie nodded sternly, earning himself a jab into his ribs from Alex.

“Call me Ray,” offered her dad, making the bassist grin broadly.

“Of course, thanks, Ray!” He was bubbling with energy.

Julie decided then to address Luke directly, “Did you forget something?” 

The guitarist mumbled something under his breath, that she didn’t quite get. It earned him a shove from the blond, before Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. Taking another step forward, he spoke up, “We wanted to ask, if you’d continue writing with Luke. You could do it at our place, if you’re up for it.”

Julie wanted to say yes immediately. Even though Luke didn’t seem too thrilled at the idea, which definitely hurt. It also made her pause for a moment, getting caught in Luke’s fidgeting. She looked at her dad. “Can I?”

A small smile appeared on her father’s lips. “I think, that’s a great idea!” He nodded and Julie hugged him again.

“Awesome! Like, best dad ever!” Reggie held up his hand for a high five.

A little belatedly, her dad clapped his hand against Reggie’s. Julie had to chuckle. “As long as it doesn’t affect your school work, of course.”

There it was.

Reggie grimaced at her dad. “I want to take back the ‘best dad ever’ but then again…” He shrugged. “I guess, he only wants to take care of you, so. Still cool.”

Julie wanted to ask, because the look that crossed Reggie’s face definitely told a story. A sad one, too and she felt like hugging him tightly. Holding herself back, because they had just known each other for a few hours, she hugged her dad a little tighter instead.

“Okay, tomorrow at ten? We’ll text you the address.” Alex smiled and Julie nodded.

They said their goodbyes and if she was still a little hurt by Luke’s behavior, she didn’t show it. When Flynn called her later that evening to ask how the band practice had went, Julie couldn’t wait to tell her that she had sung again. Her best friend’s scream almost made her drop the phone.

“What do you mean, you sang?”

“I sang. And played the piano, it was… amazing!”

“Oh, I am sure it was, sweetie.” Flynn was grinning broadly. “Mrs Harrison will be so happy and you can stay in the music program and oh my god, Carrie will be sooo mad!”

Julie chuckled. “I don’t know, Flynn, it was only one song… maybe I’ll freeze up again.”

Flynn waved her off. “Pssh, I’ll help you practice tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow doesn’t really work…”

Her best friend raised an eyebrow, frowning. “Why not?”

“Um, the boys asked me to their place tomorrow.”

Another scream, another phone fumbling later, she explained the situation to Flynn. “Damn, girl, hanging with rock stars.”

Julie rolled her eyes. “It’s not that big a deal, I mean…”

“Not that big a deal?” Flynn interrupted her quickly. “Excuse me. You are writing songs, for an album, with Sunset Curve. They were nominated for break-out band this year!”

“I know.” Julie couldn’t keep the giddiness out of her voice. A year ago, this would’ve been everything she had ever wanted. Now, she would do everything to share this with her mum.

After Flynn and her had talked for two more hours, Julie picked up her dream box. It had been an invention by her mum, a place to store her thoughts and dreams, keep them save from her little brother’s fingers and her parents curios eyes.

She carefully placed the box on the bed, opening it slowly. Hesitantly, she picked up one of the papers inside. It was a poem she had written about her best friend. The lines had been written shortly after her mum’s funeral. It had been a though day, a though week and Julie remembered, Flynn always being there, supporting her, never leaving her side. Her best friend had stayed through all the nightmares, break-downs and tears. Julie had never told her how much it had meant, instead writing it down on a piece of paper.

It had been the last time she had written anything. Until Luke had shown up.

Julie started rummaging through the box. There was an unfinished song, she had started with her mum. Reading it, didn’t make her tear up, though. Instead, she smiled, before putting it down next to Flynn’s poem. Maybe, she could show them to Luke tomorrow. They could even finish the one she’d started with her mum. She was sure, that it’d turn out amazing.

The sun was burning down, when her dad dropped her off at the boys’ apartment building the next day. She hugged him goodbye before jumping out of the car. Clutching the folder to her chest, she crossed the street.

The apartment building was older than she had expected, made of bricks and with big windows. She found the right button to press, waiting until Reggie’s thin voice greeted her through the speaker.

They were waiting for her in their door. Reggie hugged her, before stepping aside to let her in. Luke simply smiled.

Their apartment was made up of one gigantic room, that included a kitchen and living room, plus their rehearsal space. A drum set was set up in one corner, a bunch of guitars and bass guitars lined up along the walls. Julie’s eyes grew big as she inspected the instruments.

She recognized one guitar from the poster in her bedroom, a blueish one, that sparkled in the sunlight coming in through the windows. Touching it gingerly, she turned when Reggie cleared his throat.

“You want something to drink?”

Julie nodded, joining them at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living space. There were a few bowls stacked in the sink, waiting to be placed in the dishwasher but all in all the flat was cleaner than she had expected of Luke. After all, his clothes had been strewn around their entire studio.

“Thanks,” she said when Reggie handed her a glass of water.

“What’s this?” Luke pointed at her folder. He seemed curious.

“Oh, um, these are a few lyrics.” Julie realized that she was nervous.

Immediately Luke’s eyes lit up. He went to pick it up from the counter, but Julie quickly placed her hand on top of it. Hurt flashed in his eyes.

“They are… personal.”

The hurt was replaced by the warmth, that Julie had come to know from him. Stepping closer, he said quietly, “I know.”

Looking into his eyes, Julie slowly lifted her hand. She could trust him. He’d never say or do anything with those lyrics that would hurt her. Carefully, Luke opened the folder, taking out the first page.

Julie watched him as he read the words about Flynn. Reggie had stepped up behind the guitarist, reading over his shoulder. “Jules, this is really good.” Luke smiled.

She blushed. “Thanks, it’s about Flynn.”

“She sounds awesome,” said Reggie.

“She is.”

“And like, with deep dish, are you talking about pizza or something?”

Julie raised an eyebrow. The boys weren’t that much older than her but clearly a few Gen Z references went over their heads. “Or something…”

Reggie hummed, obviously pleased.

“Jules, are you sure, you want to give this to us?” Luke put the paper back into the folder. “Don’t you want to keep it?”

She shrugged. “It’s not finished, yet. I could never find the perfect melody for it and… well, Flynn would be ecstatic to know that there’ll be a song about her on the radio soon.”

Both boys looked at her for a long moment, before turning towards each other. “You know, if we do…,” started Luke.

“Yeah, and then you can like…” Reggie riffed in thin air. Enthusiastically, Luke nodded and they hurried towards their instruments. Julie couldn’t help but stare as the two friends fired different chords and strumming patterns at each other, throwing around ideas and suggestions.

In the span of half an hour they brought her lyrics to life. It was crazy to watch them, the energy they had when playing together. The entire room was filled with it and Julie’s fingers were itching for a keyboard. Maybe she could bring the one from her room when she came the next time.

The thought stopped her for a second, then she smiled. The image of playing with them filled her with joy instead of the usual dread she had felt at the idea of playing just two days ago. It was crazy how quickly things could change for the better.

“Okay, Jules, what do you think of this?” Luke’s voice dragged her back to reality.

She listened as he sang the first verse to her. Her smile grew bigger with every word until she joined him at the pre-chorus.

“Change,” she sang, letting her voice rise higher. “We both know what I, what I, what I, mean, when I look at you it's like I'm looking at me…” She drifted off when she realized the boys had stopped playing.

Reggie was gaping at her, while Luke’s smile was almost proud.

“Dude, your voice!” The bassist clapped her shoulder, whistling. “Damn, Luke, you weren’t exaggerating.”

Luke shook his head and Julie was glad, that he immediately drew Reggie’s attention away from her. Singing still felt somehow foreign, like it wasn’t really her. While the boys messed around with the pre-chorus once more, she had time to gather her thoughts until Luke stepped in front of her. He was smiling that little smile, he always had had during their writing sessions, especially when she had come up with a great line. “I like that you went up, let’s try that again.”

Julie blinked. It wasn’t a question. He seemed sure that she’d sing again. Before she could stop him, he had started strumming the intro. For a moment she felt overwhelmed but then his voice filled the room and she couldn’t help it. She joined him and Reggie.

Singing with Luke was exhilarating. The way he looked at her when their eyes met made her braver, letting her experiment with her voice. Reggie’s chuckle at the end of the second verse when she dropped her voice, made her pause. Luke winked and Julie simply went with it.

This was what music had felt like with her mum; fun and unburdened and easy.

Alex played around with his phone. He was, as always, early, had been waiting for Willie to show up for a little over half an hour. The skater was, as he had come to expect, a little late. Maybe he had found a good spot to do a flip or jump or whatever those things were called in skater lingo, Alex had no idea. All he knew was, that when Willie finally showed up and apologized with the cutest smile, he couldn’t stay mad one second.

“Sooo,” he drawled. “What are we doing here?”

They were standing in front of an art museum. A museum, that was closed due to a new exhibition being set up and Alex wasn’t even surprised. They had met at an abandoned public pool last week, because according to Willie, it was amazing to skate there. Alex had the bumped-up knees to prove it.

Willie just grinned and the drummer sighed. “We are going in, aren’t we?”

The skater didn’t answer, just took Alex hand into his, dragging him around the building to a back entrance. He probably shouldn’t find Willie’s criminal tendencies that exciting but it was a rush to watch the dark-haired boy pick the lock and usher him inside the museum.

The dark engulfed them as the door shut and Alex wanted to say something sarcastic but then Willie’s fingers found his again, letting the thought die in his mind. Instead, it was replaced with a string of ‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god’s.

Alex wasn’t exactly new to the whole dating thing. There had been his crush on Luke back in seventh grade that had definitely helped him figure out his feelings for boys. It had all culminated in a long kiss when they had been fifteen, tongue included. While they had both enjoyed it, they had agreed that their feelings would be better of platonic. So, they became best friends instead which in Alex’ book wasn’t a bad deal.

Then there had been Sean, a bartender at one of clubs they had played regularly before Andy had signed them on. Kissing Sean had been very different from kissing Luke. There had definitely been more touching, groping and tongue involved. They ended things when their tour started, though, both not willing to go the distance.

So, yeah, holding hands in the dark shouldn’t be a big thing. Somehow it still was. Alex blamed it on Willie. The boy made his entire body feel and do things that it had never done before.

He breathed a little easier, his heart calming down a little, when they stepped into one of the light-flooded show rooms. Here and there differently styled photographs had already been put up. Glancing over them quickly, as Willie dragged him through the rooms, they didn’t seem half bad and Alex would’ve loved to check them out.

Apparently, the skater boy had other ideas, though, because they ended up in front of a specific photograph. A little taken aback, Alex looked at it. It was black and white, showing a person in motion. Then it registered.

“That’s you,” he breathed out.

Willie hummed, letting go of his hand, so Alex could step closer. The photograph showed Willie mid-jump, the sun behind him. It was good.

Slowly, Alex looked at the one next to it and the one next to that one. It didn’t take him long, to realize that the entire room was just black and white pictures of the boy he was on an unofficial date with. And some of them were so personal, that it was clear, the photographer was close to him, knew him, loved him even.

Jealousy settled in Alex chest so suddenly, that he let out a small gasp. It wasn’t his place to be jealous, though. Him and Willie were friends, and yes, maybe he had called their meetings ‘dates’ in his head but apart from the sometimes-lingering looks and touches, which he could’ve easily imagined, nothing had happened. Maybe this was Willie’s way of telling him that he was already taken, belonged to someone else.

Feeling the need, to get away from the other boy, Alex started walking around the room.

A picture of Willie lying in bed, topless, cradling a mug between his hands, made Alex blush while it fed the ugly monster in his chest at the same time. Moving on quickly, he stopped in front of one, that captured Willie’s carefree laugh perfectly.

“They are beautiful,” he finally got out. His voice sounded off even to his own ears.

“I know. I keep telling her.” Willie smiled, staring at a picture, that showed two shadows.

 _Her_?! Alex swallowed heavily. No, no, no! He _was_ letting him off easy.

“I understand, you know.” He forced himself to say.

Willie turned to him, frowning. “Understand what?”

Alex was at a loss for words. Meanwhile Willie didn’t make it easier, because he kept coming closer, watching the drummer carefully. Slowly he took Alex’ hand into his.

“Why are you freaking out?” Willie’s even voice made him look up.

Sorting through all his thoughts, Alex decided to go with, “I like you.”

Willie snorted, shaking his head and it hurt. Alex wanted to withdraw his hand but the other boy only tightened his hold. “I like you, too.” 

_Oh_.

“Who… who took those pictures?” He now felt brave enough to ask.

The small smile on Willie’s lips told him, that the other boy knew exactly why he was asking. “My sister. This is the first time she gets to show them off like this.”

“That’s amazing!” The enthusiasm was real. Willie’s explanation made breathing so much easier and the green monster in Alex’ chest evaporated.

The skater boy nodded, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Instead, there was a sadness in them that Alex couldn’t explain. “I don’t want to hurt you, Alex, you know that, right?”

The scrapes on Alex’ knees wanted to protest, but he found himself nodding, staring at the boy in front of him. God, he was gorgeous. Had he mentioned that before?

“And, man, I really, really like you.” Willie laughed huskily and Alex couldn’t help himself. He pulled him in, hugging him tightly and letting everything around them melt away.

This was already so different from what he had been feeling with Luke or Sean. It felt like a promise to so much more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a few chapters, that keep getting me down, which is why I decided to post this because I LOVE this one and I hope you guys do, too 😉
> 
> Thanks for your continued support, I can't stress enough how much reading all your comments mean to me! They really make my days so much better 🥰
> 
> You can still follow me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or find me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/) if you want to check out my attempts at art 🙈
> 
> Have fun reading, feedback is always very much appreciated,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 12

  


Luke was lounging on the couch when Alex got home later that night. The look on his best friend’s face was a dead give-away. “Looks like someone had fun!” He hollered, making the drummer look up.

“Shut up, man,” grumbled the blond, unable to keep the broad smile from his face.

“Yeah, right!” Luke jumped up from the couch to ruffle Alex hair. The drummer retaliated with a pillow to his face. Armed with two pillows from his bedroom, Reggie joined them a moment later.

They ended up, sprawled on the couch, breathing heavily.

“Happy for you, man,” whispered Luke, squeezing Alex’ hand.

The drummer smiled. For a moment they were all immersed in their own thoughts, until Reggie gasped.

“Dude, wait till you hear the song we wrote today! And wait till you hear Julie sing for real tomorrow! I’m telling you man, her voice is legendary, I’ve never heard anything like it!” He was gushing, his cheeks colored red from excitement.

“Hey!” Luke protested, crossing his arms. “You heard me sing!”

“Yeah, well, Julie is next level, dude,” shrugged Reggie, not even a little bit apologetic. Luke had to agree, slumping back into the couch.

“You wrote a song without your drummer?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Well, somebody was busy making eyes at his crush and others are busy carrying this band on their backs.” Luke grinned, winking.

Alex was blushing and obviously wanted to protest but it was Reggie who spoke up first. “Yeah, it’s like ridiculous. I mean, just ask her out already!”

Luke’s brain screeched to a halt. “What?”

The blond was doubling over with laughter, while Reggie just shrugged nonchalantly and Luke flailed. He thought, that he had kept himself pretty neutral today.

“I’m just saying, the way you and Julie sang together…” Reggie made an exaggerated noise as he kissed his fingers.

Luke grimaced. “That’s not true,” he tried to deny it, throwing a pillow into Reggie’s direction.

The bassist just laughed. “Sure, just wait for tomorrow,” he said to Alex, smirking, “I swear to god, they ooze chemistry.”

“We do not…” Luke sat up, ready to defend himself, but the blond rolled his eyes.

“Please don’t use that word ever again.”

“Which one? Ooze?” Reggie drew out the vowels, laughing until Alex’ pillow hit him in the face. The pillow fight started up again.

Luke couldn’t remember the last time he had that much fun with the boys. Touring had been tough on all of them, making them more tired and exhausted with every day. Before their tour they had been so busy with recording and promoting that they hadn’t hung out like this a lot and well, after the tour, he had been stuck in his head for most of the day, trying to come up with something, anything.

Now, the weight seemed to have lifted. Laughing came easier, the good-hearted teasing of his bandmates felt natural again, not like a personal attack he had heard before. He was on the way back to his carefree self, and it was all thanks to Julie.

“Hey, underachiever,” greeted Flynn her on Monday morning.

Julie closed her locker before leaning against it. “Hey, disappointment!” She smiled.

“Now, are you going to show me those songs or what?” Flynn had been asking the same question ever since Julie had told her they had finished two more songs over the weekend. ‘Flying Solo’ still hadn’t been heard by her best friend but Julie wanted to show it to her together with the boys. Maybe even when they were recording it. She’d have to ask Luke if it was possible, that Flynn came along.

Dragging her best friend into the empty music room, she placed her backpack next to the grand piano. Flynn leaned against it opposite of her. Julie played the chorus to 'I got the music' which they had been working on even though it wasn't really Sunset Curve's style.

“Oh, I like this!” Her best friend clapped her hands excitedly. “And Jules… I really missed your singing.”

Julie smiled, sending a kiss towards her friend before playing and singing the pre-chorus 'Stand tall'.

Before Flynn could say anything, though, a slow clap coming from the door, made them both look up. Carrie was stepping into the room, Nick trailing behind her.

“I can’t believe it,” she exclaimed. “Julie Molina is singing again! Did you hear that, honey?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, and it was really good!” He smiled broadly at Julie who felt her cheeks go warm under the attention.

“It was okay,” corrected Carrie quickly. She smiled sweetly as she came closer, placing a hand on the highest keys. Re-creating the melody to “Stand tall”, she hummed along before turning to Julie. “Just remember, that when you’re playing for Mrs Harrison at the school’s talent show, we will all be watching you. That’s a lot of people, Julie… You know, I’m just looking out for you, wouldn’t want you to freeze up in front of everybody.”

Julie opened her mouth, about to defend herself but Flynn was faster. Her best friend pushed Carrie backwards, stepping between the blonde and Julie. “Julie won’t freeze up again.” Flynn’s voice was loud and for a short moment Carrie seemed worried.

Julie stood up, placing her elbow on her friend’s shoulder. She could always count on Flynn having her back.

“And just so you know, Julie’s been writing songs with Sunset Curve.” And sometimes Flynn overshot the mark. Julie wanted to reel her back in but her friend was on a roll. “Guess your daddy’s not the only one anymore that knows somebody in the business, huh?”

“Flynn!” Julie got her to shut up but it was too late.

A sickeningly sweet smile appeared on Carrie’s face. “You are writing songs with Sunset Curve?” She repeated. Turning towards Nick, she laughed. “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah, Julie, that’s amazing!” Nick’s enthusiasm obviously didn’t sit right with the blonde, because she shot him a dirty look.

“It would be if it were true.” Carrie sighed.

“It is true.” She knew exactly what the blonde tried to do but she couldn’t help herself. The last time Carrie had called her a liar, their friendship had ended up in pieces and Julie’s reputation in the school had been ruined. She was not going to let that happen again.

“Oh, really? Well, if it’s true, you won’t mind, asking them to play at my party this Friday, right? You know, I’m a fan!” Carrie flicked her hair back.

“That’d be so cool!” Nick was so oblivious to what was actually going on, that Julie almost couldn’t believe it. Then again, he didn’t have a mean bone in his body. It’s why she had never understood what he saw in Carrie.

“Anyways, we gotta get to English, but Julie, just remember, we’ll all be counting on you.” Carrie blew them a kiss before striding out of the classroom.

Nick bid them goodbye quickly, telling them once more that he couldn’t wait for Friday and Julie groaned after he had left.

“I’m done!” Hiding her face behind her hands, she sank down on the piano chair, hitting the keys with her elbows.

Flynn placed a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know… just, you know, ask them first before giving up.”

Julie raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her best friend. Showing up with Sunset Curve at Carrie Wilson’s party would definitely boost her social life and she could already imagine the look on the blonde’s face.

She would take the bus to their place right after school to continue their writing session from yesterday. If she played her cards right, they just had to say yes, right?

Luke was strumming his guitar, humming along the lyrics to ‘Edge of Great’. He had thrown out both Alex and Reggie , wanting to get some writing done with Julie without the distraction of wiggled eyebrows and meaningful looks of his bandmates.

He’d get enough of that during dinner. Fortunately, they had gotten Alex to invite Willie as well, so maybe he could distract them all with Alex’ love life.

With the guitar pick between his lips, he was scribbling down a line that kept getting stuck in his head.

_I'll hold your music here inside my hands._

Trying to find more to the song, he dropped his guitar pick, when the buzzer from the door downstairs interrupted him. Hurrying to let Julie inside, he checked his look in the mirror next to the door, before opening it.

Julie was wearing a blue dress that made him look at her legs for a moment too long, before he finally met her eyes. Biting down on his lips, he let her inside their apartment.

Composing himself, he breathed in deeply, as he closed the door behind her. Turning around, it took him aback a moment at how familiar she already looked in their living room.

“I still need to do some homework before we start.” Placing her binder on the kitchen bar, Luke gaped.

“What? No! Homework is boring!” He hurried to her side, giving the opened textbook the side-eye before focusing on Julie. “I wanted to show you a song that didn’t make it on the first album. Thought you might have some ideas for it.”

She looked at him for what felt like an eternity. He got lost in those brown eyes, the way they drew him in again and again. If Luke didn’t know any better, he’d say that this had quickly turned from a crush to something more. He knew better, obviously. Music was his first and only love. Feelings just messed up things and to be frank, girls could get pretty complicated.

“I promised my dad. School first.” Julie reminded him, drawing his gaze away from her face back to the school stuff that already scattered their kitchen bar.

“No, no!” He shook his head vehemently. “I say, we write first, school later and maybe Alex is back by then and can help you. He’s really good with all that… stuff.”

Julie raised an eyebrow, then sighed. “You are impossible.” She said but it sounded like a yes to Luke’s ears, which is why he grabbed her hand, tugging her to the instruments.

Her keyboard was set up next to his guitars, already looking like it had always belonged there. “Wait here,” he told her, before disappearing into his bedroom.

Of course, she didn’t listen, showing up in the doorway, as he rummaged through his mess to find the notebook, that contained their first album. “Well, this looks more like it,” she mumbled, crossing her arms.

He felt his face growing hot, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at the clothes strewn around, the unmade bed and the opened drawers containing his underwear. Clearing his throat, he handed her the notebook. “I dog-eared the one’s we haven’t recorded, yet.”

Julie took the book, thumbing through the pages seemingly careless. Luke knew her well enough by now to know it was an act. She stopped at a page, her face scrunching up as she read the lyrics. Slowly her eyes grew wide, then she smirked. “ _And write in every empty space the words ‘I love you’ in replace?_ Are you a hidden romantic, Luke Patterson?”

He almost stumbled over a pair of sneakers in his hurry to grab the book from her. “That’s not…! Not for you!” Luke took the book from her, his face burning even worse than before.

A look of hurt flashed across her face and he felt sorry for snapping immediately but that song wasn’t meant to be read by anybody but himself. And maybe the person he had written it for.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “It’s just… personal.”

“Love always is.” Julie looked at him with a mixture of hurt and curiosity and Luke didn’t really know how to handle it, so he gently pushed her out of his room and back to the living room.

When they reached their instruments, he opened his notebook again. This time he was careful to show her the right page.

“It’s a song, that Andy vetoed for the first album. She said back then, that something was missing, so I thought, maybe you could look over it?” He put the notebook in Julie’s hands.

She read the lyrics quietly. Luke grew more restless with every passing second. “This is really good,” she finally said.

He smiled, picking up his favorite acoustic guitar. “It goes something like this.” Strumming the intro, he watched her reaction closely.

_Hearts on fire  
We're no liars, so we say what we wanna say  
I'm awakened, no more faking  
So, we push all our fears away_

Julie joined him in the middle of the chorus. Like always the way their voices fit together amazed him, making his heart beat along to their words.

_I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now 'til eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free_

After they were done, Luke couldn’t help continue to look at her. Julie didn’t break eye contact either, a smile playing around her lips. Luke bit his, found himself leaning in slightly. His singular focus was on her mouth, the way those lips formed his words, made them sound so perfectly, drew him in. He wondered what they’d taste like, feel like against his. Luke was pretty sure, that it’d be amazing. Especially because they sounded so, so good with his.

Clearing her throat, Julie made him jump a little, standing straight quickly. She suddenly looked nervous and for a moment Luke panicked, thinking she was going to let him down easy, tell him that she only liked him as a friend. 

“Can I ask you something?” She asked, catching him off-guard.

He found himself nodding automatically, not taking his eyes off of her.

“Well, Flynn kind of told a class mate that I am writing songs with you and… she wants me to ask you if you could play at her party this Friday.” Julie stammered through the words. Her hands were wandering through the air. “You don’t have to feel obligated to do it or anything! I totally get it, if you said no, I mean, Flynn shouldn’t have said anything in the first place but like, if you said yes, that’d mean a lot to me.”

Luke waited until she had finished rambling before he put his guitar away, trying to calm down. She was just too cute like this and that damn dress did the rest. He could feel her eyes on him. “I will have to ask the guys and we will have to talk to Andy but I don’t really see why not.”

Julie was hugging him before he had even finished his sentence. He stumbled backwards a little, the force of her hug making them sway for a few moments. Then he put his arms around her tightly, closing his eyes and putting his cheek on top of her head. She fit perfectly into his arms and Luke didn’t even think about letting her go any time soon. Her hair tickled against his skin, the way she smelled filling his senses and he was working up the courage to release her, maybe pull her in for a kiss instead, when somebody spoke up behind them.

“Are we interrupting anything?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjjkl, guys!  
> I can't thank you enough for all the love on the last chapter!🥰
> 
> Now, after all the fluff we have to get back to business and I am so sorry for what's going to happen in this one. Please don't hate me 🙈
> 
> If you need to yell at me later, you can do so on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or find me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/).
> 
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 13

  


Willie felt like throwing up. He couldn’t believe that he actually was about to do this. Alex would hate him, never talk to him again and be so disappointed. Forcing himself to picture Cathy at the opening of her art exhibition, he steeled himself.

They were having dinner with Alex’ band and a friend of them. She was cute, with the blue hairband and the dark curls, the way she would roll her eyes at the boys’ antics, reminding him of his sister. Reggie had cooked dinner for them, while Alex had helped the girl, Julie, with her homework. Luke had been strumming on his guitar, asking Willie the odd question every now and then. His eyes had jumped towards the girl throughout their conversation, making Willie put two and two together.

Alex had been so nervous to introduce him to his bandmates but Willie didn’t really get why. They seemed chill, which didn’t help the guilt that sat heavily in his chest at all. Maybe, if they had turned out to be assholes and mistreated Alex, he could’ve pulled this off a lot easier.

But this, this he couldn’t handle. They were nice, obviously cared about each other like a family and made him feel so welcome that Willie almost spilled the truth.

Caleb’s voice warned him not to. It echoed through his head violently, making him drop the fork as he tried to get it out of there with a jerk of his whole body.

Alex looked at him questioningly, but Willie waved it off, getting out of his chair quickly to pick up the cutlery. His eyes wandered over to the keyboard again. On top of it lay the black notebook. It had been calling his name all evening, forcing his eyes and attention towards it. He just had to distract them somehow, so he could slip it into his backpack. If he could only come up with something, anything.

“So, Julie has a question for you guys,” said Luke after they had all finished their second helping of lasagna.

The girl grimaced, before straightening her shoulders. “A classmate of mine is having a party on Friday and I wanted to ask, if you’d like to perform.”

“Sweet! A gig!” Reggie clapped his hands. “Man, I miss performing.”

Alex obviously didn’t seem completely convinced just yet. “A high school party?” He frowned.

“Oh, come on!” Reggie’s cheeks turned pink from excitement. “Don’t be a snob, Alex!”

Luke chuckled while Julie turned to the blond with a pout on her lips. “It would mean a lot to me,” she said, her voice quiet.

Willie kept his face carefully empty, when Alex looked at him for support. It really wasn’t his place to say anything, although he’d definitely like to see him in action. He was sure it was a sight to behold.

“I’m sure there’ll be lots of cheerleaders. Do it for me! You are all cozied up with Willie and Luke’s—"

“Busy writing songs,” interrupted Luke so vehemently, that he knocked over his full glass.

The coke spilled on the table, splashing all over Julie’s dress. Chaos ensued. Alex directed Reggie to get towels from the bathroom, while Luke apologized again and again.

Willie followed the dark-haired boy down the hallway. In the bathroom Reggie pushed a bunch of towels towards him, which seemed a little excessive, especially given, that he was carrying a sizable amount himself, but Willie wouldn’t complain.

It was easy to slip the notebook between the towels and from there into his backpack, while Alex and his friends were still trying to find a solution to Julie’s soaked dress.

Suddenly, the guilt he had been able to squash down before, turned his arms and legs to lead, making it hard to breathe. Willie forced himself to laugh along with Alex, knowing how fake it sounded.

“You could just take one of Luke’s hoodies,” suggested Alex then, while putting an arm around Willie.

The touch didn’t help with the guilt at all. Instead, simply magnifying it.

“Yeah, sure, you, you can change in my room, I guess…” Luke was stammering and if Willie hadn’t been busy with trying to keep in his secret, he’d have found it extremely cute, the way the other boy flailed over the girl.

Instead, he couldn’t think about anything else, then betraying them all.

Luke closed the door behind himself, leaving Julie alone. She breathed out, looking at the hoodie in her hand. It was soft, a darkish green and Julie was not surprised to find that the sleeves had been cut off. Seriously, did he own anything with them still intact? She somehow doubted it. The last few days, writing with him, she had gotten used to seeing him in his cut-offs. It was definitely different from wearing her dad’s oversized shirts. They showed off his arms, something she had to grow accustomed to, if she ever wanted to focus on writing and playing music. The occasional flash of his abs was an entirely different story altogether. They often caught her off guard.

Getting out of the dress, she couldn’t help flushing. Here she was in only her crop top, which had luckily survived the splash and short leggings, in the room of the boy she had a crush on. A big, massive, gigantic crush. There was no denying it anymore. She had had the conversations with Flynn to prove it.

Tugging the sweater over her head, she was glad to find, that it reached to the middle of her thighs. It was soft, just like she had imagined and Julie couldn’t help staring at herself in the mirror.

She pulled her hair into a high bun, before admiring the look. Because it was a Look. Flynn would go crazy about it and Julie had to admit, that she actually liked it.

Stepping out of the room with confidence she found the boys, clearing the table, loading up the dishwasher. “Can I help?”, she asked, stepping up next to Luke who was washing the casserole they had used.

His fingers slipped, the casserole crashing into the sink with a deafening thud, splashing soap-water everywhere. Julie ducked behind Reggie, while Luke caught the brunt of it.

They all stared at him, as he started to scratch at his beanie, his mouth gaping and Julie was amazed at the red color spreading on his face. Was he flustered? Because she was wearing his clothes? She couldn’t help the satisfied smirk spreading on her face.

“Uh, no, Jules. I think you’ve done enough,” grinned Alex, winking at her.

He was standing close to Willie, the skater-boy he had introduced them to earlier, their fingers touching, brushing against each other and Julie smiled.

Willie seemed nice, a little louder and more spontaneous than Alex, obviously getting him out of his comfort zone a lot if the stories they had shared of their dates were anything to go by. She hadn’t known the blond for that long but Reggie’s and Luke’s grateful looks towards the long-haired boy were enough to know that he was good for Alex.

“Hey, how about we show Willie some of our stuff?” Reggie’s suggestion was met with enthusiasm by Luke, who was obviously glad for the distraction. “Julie, you playing with us?”

She hesitated only for a moment, finding herself nodding. They had jammed together at the end of hers and Luke’s writing sessions before. It was fun to play with them.

Turning on the keyboard, she placed her fingers on the keys. Willie sat down on the table, his feet dangling over the floor. Her eyes got caught on his rainbow socks. Flynn would love those, she thought as Alex counted them in.

They played ‘Flying Solo’ which had quickly developed into a favorite of the boys. Like always when she was playing with the band, Julie forgot everything around her. She was only focused on them. Reggie and his dance moves, Alex’ grin from behind the drums and Luke’s voice, his eyes, his everything. It was so easy to get lost in the music with them, the way it connected them, making her feel like she was a part of this, a part of something bigger than herself.

Willie was silent when they finished. It took them all a moment to catch their breath and look at him. His face was pale and if Julie didn’t know better, she’d say he had seen a ghost.

“Willie?” Alex asked carefully, getting up from behind his drums. 

Before he could get anywhere close to his boyfriend, though, Willie had jumped off the table. He grabbed his backpack, hurrying towards the front door. Turning around at the corner of the hallway, he looked straight at Alex.

“I’m so sorry, Alex, I gotta go.” His voice cracked, the hand gripping the backpack turning white at the knuckles.

Julie frowned at Luke who seemed as confused as her. Before Alex could say anything else, Willie had disappeared. They didn’t try to stop the drummer from hurrying after him, just staring at the now open front door.

“Well, that was the worst reaction to our music since Mrs Drowsy in middle school,” commented Reggie. After Julie’s curious look, he added, “She was more into Mozart and Beethoven.”

“Do you think, he’s going to be okay?”, asked Luke, putting his guitar down.

Reggie shrugged but was spared an answer when Alex appeared in the doorway.

“He just… left,” he breathed out, his voice barely audible. He raised his head, staring at them and there was so much confusion and hurt, that Julie followed the boys on instinct, hugging him tightly.

Alex was shaking as he hid his face in Reggie’s shoulder, his hands gripping their arms and backs tightly, holding them close. Julie rested her head on his chest, listening to his wildly beating heart.

“I don’t know what I did wrong?” He finally whispered.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” said Luke vehemently.

“Then, why…?”

Reggie shrugged. “Maybe he remembered that he left the stove on?” He looked at them earnestly. “It happens a lot more often than you think.”

“Maybe he was freaked out by how insanely hot you looked, shredding on the drums,” tried Julie, pinching his side gently.

“Yeah, not a lot of people can handle it…,” agreed Luke, putting his arm around Alex’ shoulder.

A fraction of a smile appeared on the drummer’s lips. “That’s not— okay…” He sighed. “Can we do this hug thing one more time?”

Laughing, they all huddle together once more, even making a smile appear on Alex’ lips. “I like this.” Reggie spoke with a quiet voice they weren’t used from him but Julie had to agree.

She really, really liked this. The last two, almost three weeks had been such a whirlwind but she’d never have believed that she’d end up here, in a group hug with Sunset Curve, after she had played with them. It was kind of hard to wrap her head around, especially because Luke was looking at her with his soft green eyes and that smile, that always made her heart do somersaults inside her chest.

God, she had it bad.

Willie slapped the notebook on the table. “This is it.” He breathed out. “This was the last time. I’m done.”

Caleb was unimpressed. Very slowly he set down the magazine he had been reading when Willie had barged in a few moments ago. The window behind him was dark, a solitary streetlight below it illuminating the room. It was swaying in the wind coming from the ocean. When he raised his gaze, meeting Willie’s, the boy almost shrank in on himself.

Then, he remembered Alex and his band. The stories the blond had told them about his friends, their families, their pain. If they could create something so good, so pure like their music together, after suffering through so much, then Willie could finally stand up to Caleb. He had to.

“Excuse me?” Caleb asked, his voice even, cold, commandeering the silence in the room to disappear.

It did. Suddenly, Willie could hear everything. The blood rushing through his body, his uneven breathing, the unsteady rhythm of his heart. He could hear the ticking of Caleb’s pocket watch and the humming of the computer. The sounds stretched out before him, making his hands sweaty and had his mind running in circles.

“I quit,” he finally forced out. His voice sounded so loud in the room, echoing off the walls.

“William.” Caleb said his name like he was personally offended by having to put it in his mouth. The exasperation was clear on his face. “William, we have had this conversation so many times already. You can’t quit. You owe me.”

“I’ve been doing everything you’ve asked of me for almost four years now, I think we are even.” Willie crossed his arms, trying to appear more confident than he felt. He wanted to hide somewhere far away. Preferably with Cathy and Alex, if the blond still talked to him after this.

“Now, now, William, is that any way to talk to a friend?” Caleb stood up; his figure more imposing than ever before.

“I... I have stolen for you, broken into places, let things disappear and appear and... and… I... I don’t want this anymore…” Willie waved his arms around, trying to encompass everything the room stood for. “Cathy, Cathy is doing good and I will forever be thankful for your help but, I… want a different life.”

Caleb laughed shortly, a dry, clipped laugh that sent a shiver down Willie’s bones. “A different life? Let me guess, it involves a certain blond drummer?”

Willie refused to answer but the way he averted his eyes must’ve been enough because his boss sighed, before putting his hand on Willie’s forearm. He stiffened under the touch but tried to not show any weakness by flinching.

“William, let me tell you that you won’t ever get what you want if you quit. I mean, they are going to get curious about that missing notebook. We can either keep a lid on how it disappeared or we can make it public. Now, I am not sure, your new friend will want to hang out with you, if he finds out, you betrayed him, hm?” The humming raised goosebumps on Willie’s arms while he was shaking his head violently.

“No, no, he’ll understand…” His voice was a mere whisper.

“Will he really, Willie?” Caleb grimaced. “He’s so good, your friend, such an honest, kind and sweet person. You would just ruin him, wouldn’t you?”

“No, no, I won’t, I promise.” Willie had to blink to hold back the tears. He would not cry in front of Caleb. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Not again.

“If you think so…” His boss let out another sigh, before letting go of Willie’s arm. “Sleep on it and if you know what you want, find me tomorrow.”

He sat down behind his desk again, picking up the magazine and dismissing Willie with a wave of his hand. It took the boy a long moment to gather his bearings, force his muscles to move, his body feeling stiff and empty.

“Oh, and Willie, close the door on your way out.”

Caleb’s nonchalance was the push he needed to rush from the room, slamming the door in the process. He was breathing heavily, not able to wait for the elevator, instead flying down the stair. Outside, he panted, the cold night air filling his lungs, calming him down a little with every breath.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. A girl smiled up at him, sticking out her tongue. Quickly, he answered. “Hey, Cathy.”

“Hey, are you coming home tonight or are you staying at your boyfriend’s?” She sang the last word enthusiastically. Cathy had been thrilled to find out about Alex. She had shown him a hundred pictures of him on Instagram, some a little disturbing, others keeping him awake at night. Sometimes it wasn’t good to have a twin-sister who was well-versed and active on social media.

“I’m coming home,” he said, his voice still sounding off.

She must’ve heard it because her next question came a little belated. “Are you okay, Will? Did he do something?”

“No, no, he… he didn’t do anything, I… I’ll be home in half an hour.” He ended the call before she could ask him anything else. Running a hand over his face, he looked back up at the building behind him.

A text reached his phone a moment later.

_Are we good?_

Alex’ words gripped his heart, slowly tightening their hold. Willie was staring at them until his eyes were burning, forcing him to blink. Without answering, he slipped the phone into his back pocket. Putting the skateboard on the ground, he fastened his helmet.

If he had been honest with himself, he would’ve had to admit that his answer to Caleb’s question had already been decided on. He refused to acknowledge it, though, instead trying to enjoy the empty streets of L.A. as he drove home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it.  
> This has got to be the angstiest chapter, yet, apart from maybe the first one, sooo... sorry, I guess.
> 
> I have rewritten parts of this chapter so many times, trying to find the perfect way to get everything into it, that I wanted to and it just kept growing, getting bigger and bigger. Honestly, I'm still not very happy with it, but I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer.
> 
> If you want to yell at me afterwards, you can do so on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or find me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/) 🙈
> 
> I still hope, you have fun reading and leave me some feedback!  
> Love, Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 14

  


Breakfast the next morning was a somber affair. None of them really talked. Alex was so lost in his thoughts, his leg bouncing restlessly underneath the table, that Luke feared for his friend.

He had never really seen him like this. Then again, he had never seen him act the way he had with Willie yesterday, either. So, he guessed it kind of made sense.

Luke himself was still not over the image of Julie in his hoodie. It had been a shock to his systems, when she had showed up next to him, looking like that. He was pretty sure that she had been wearing it in his dreams as well.

Reggie seemed to be oblivious to both his friends’ existential crisis. He just read his new comic book, while slurping on his coffee.

Finally, Luke decided enough was enough. Putting down his mug a little too forcefully, the liquid spilling onto the countertop much to Alex dismay, he at least got his bandmates attention. “Okay, boys, we have a gig coming up.”

He wasn’t totally sure, if playing a high school house party really counted as a gig but he wouldn’t downplay it in front of them. Especially not today.

“Andy okay with it?”, mumbled Alex, always the voice of reason. Today it sounded hollow, though. Luke really didn’t like it.

“We can call her later. Let’s come up with a setlist first, huh?” He got up from the bar, bounding over to his guitar. Strapping it on, he nodded at his friends to come over. “Come on, guys! This’ll be good for us!”

When they finally had all sauntered over, Luke grinned. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that they started this all seven years ago.

“Let’s start with ‘Get Lost’.” He decided then, strumming the intro.

Reggie quickly joined him and Alex started pounding on his drums. It took them a moment to realize, that he was obviously not listening to them, his rhythm getting louder and more rapid and jagged as he went on.

After they had both stopped playing to stare at their friend, Alex halted abruptly. He was breathing heavily, hair plastered to his forehead and Luke sighed.

“Damn, that was… something,” commented Reggie, his eyebrows raised.

Alex just stared at the bassist, before hitting the crash cymbal so loudly, that their ears rang for a moment afterwards. 

“You feeling better now?”, asked Luke, stepping up to the drummer.

Reggie came up next to him. “You know, all great artists had heartbreak in their life. It makes for good music!”

Luke hit him over the head, before turning back to Alex, who just looked at Reggie incredulously. “Look man, if you need anything, we’re here. But I’m sure, it’s all just a big misunderstanding. I mean, Willie seemed like a cool guy.”

“Very cool guy.” Reggie nodded vigorously, an apologetic look in his eyes. “Like, we love him almost as much as you do.”

“Dude!”, hissed Luke.

Alex just shook his head, but Luke was sure that he had spotted the hint of a smile on his friend’s lips. “Let’s work on that set list?”

The rest of the morning was spent with jamming, playing the songs of their first album, the ones that had booked them a record deal, a tour. Those songs were imbedded in their souls. Luke was pretty sure that they could all play them in their sleep. He’d never grow tired of them, though. They just meant too much to him, his band and people out there. Like Julie.

The loud thud coming from Luke’s room wasn’t an unusual sound. He had disappeared in there after talking to Andy about the party on Friday. She had said, she’d think about it, which was an affirmation in Luke’s book. He had been ecstatic after, already texted Julie and then, he had hurried into his room.

When a loud curse followed, Alex looked up from his book on how to successfully manage a small business which he had forced himself to read to keep his mind busy. Another thud, another curse, then a bunch of clothes flew through the door, landing in the hallway.

Looking at Reggie, who was sprawled out on the couch, Alex frowned.

“Everything okay?” He asked, his voice loud to reach their guitarist. 

A moment later Luke appeared in the living room. He was in a state. His hair stood every which way, there was a mad look in his eyes and he looked about ready to throw up any second.

“Dude…,” breathed out Reggie, sitting up at the sight of their bandmate.

“It’s gone.” Luke’s voice trembled, his fingers shaking and Alex immediately had a flashback to the last time, he had said those words.

It had been almost two months ago. They had just gotten back from their tour, had spent the afternoon at the beach. Bobby had excused himself, told them, he had a date. They had teased him all morning about it before leaving. The afternoon at the beach had been great, Reggie and Luke had spent most of their time in the waves while he had soaked in the sun. It had all gone to shit when they had gotten home.

Alex remembered it all so vividly. Bobby’s stuff had been gone, disappeared out of the apartment. There hadn’t been a note, any sign as where he had disappeared to. Then Luke had realized that his most precision possession had been missing. Never before had Alex seen his best friend like that. All color had drained from his face, he had seemed small, fragile. It had worsened over the next few days, when Andy told them that Bobby had signed with Caleb Covington, that Caleb had already registered all of Luke’s new songs.

Luke had tried to play it off, had acted as if it didn’t affect him, that it was just another stone that had been put into their path to becoming legends. But Alex had seen the cracks, the doubts whenever Luke had thought that nobody was watching. He hadn’t said anything, though, hoping that eventually Luke would confide in them. Well, they all knew how it had ended.

And now, there was that haunted look again.

“What’s gone?” Alex decided to play dumb.

“The notebook for the first album!” Luke snapped, running his fingers through his hair, gripping it at the end. “It’s gone!”

Reggie shot Alex a worried look, before asking tentatively, “Are you sure?”

“I showed it to Julie yesterday! I… I guess…, I mean, I was sure I left it on the keyboard…” Luke started to pace which was an unusual sight.

Reggie grimaced, getting up from the couch. He looked around their living room, seemingly searching for the notebook even though they all knew, it wouldn’t turn up. Luke wasn’t the tidiest person, not by a long shot, but the things that were important to him, he kept close.

“Maybe Julie took it,” suggested Alex, then; his voice calm, even as if talking to a rabid dog.

“No, no, she… she wouldn’t do that without asking.” Luke shook his head violently.

Alex assumed that he was right. That really wasn’t Julie’s style. That only left… 

“It must’ve been Willie.” Luke voiced Alex’ fear carefully, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

Just like Luke had done earlier, Alex shook his head. “No way. That’s not… possible.”

“Well, if it wasn’t Julie or any of us that only leaves him.” Reggie talked with a quiet voice, his hands already up in the air.

“No! You’re wrong! Bobby still has a key!” Alex threw the possibility out there, knowing how slim the chances were that their old bandmate had snuck in to steal their songs. Again.

“But Bobby would’ve realized that it was all our old stuff.” Luke stated matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms, his expression stormy. “It must’ve been Willie, Alex.”

“No! That’s ridiculous! Why would he take it?” He refused to believe that Willie had anything to do with this.

“Well, his boss’ name is Caleb… as in Caleb Covington…” Reggie dared to say.

Alex threw him a dirty look.

“What?!” Luke yelled. “You knew, he knew Caleb?!”

“Well, we knew, he knew _a_ Caleb… I mean, there are lots of Calebs in L.A., right?” Reggie was working his fingers, his worried glance wandering from him to Luke and back. “Right?” He asked again.

Alex didn’t answer. He watched Luke carefully, sensing that a storm was coming.

It didn’t take long. Luke turned around, punched the wall behind him, breathing heavily. “You knew!”, he said through gritted teeth.

“No, I mean, yes, but no, we didn’t know for sure.” Reggie came to Alex' side, staring at their bandmate worriedly. Neither of them dared to approach him.

Another punch against the wall. “What did you tell him?”

“I… I just told him, that you and Julie had written new songs for us… that’s all,” Alex added, feeling like he would throw up any second. It hadn’t been bad enough that Willie had just run out on him yesterday, now he had to destroy his band, too? Not even mentioning Alex’s heart.

A part of his brain repeated the phrase ‘ _It could’ve been Bobby_ ’ over and over again, as if it could somehow speak it into existence.

“But, like, if he took only the old stuff, then what’s the big deal?” Reggie asked, trying to see the bright side of it all. “Andy registered all of them, they can’t use them without copyright infringements and hey, then we can finally bust Caleb’s ass!”

Alex nodded vigorously, supporting Reggie’s train of thought. This was not as bad as the Bobby fiasco. They still had all the new songs for themselves.

It didn’t help the deep gash in his heart, though. Had it been only cracked by Willie’s sudden disappearance yesterday, now it was bleeding openly. He had never felt so dirty or used before. His mind was reeling, going through all the times he and Willie had met up. Had there been signs, had he missed something? Was this all his fault? 

“No…” Another punch against the wall made him look up. Reggie flinched, when he spotted the blood that stayed behind this time. “He… ‘Unsaid Emily’ was in there.”

Oh…

“Fuck,” breathed out Reggie.

Luke finally turned around and this time Alex was shocked to realize his friend was crying openly. They were by his side in a heartbeat, hugging him tightly. He sobbed against their bodies and Alex joined him a moment later, the tears dropping onto the floor between them.

“I… I never showed it to Andy… because… it was… for my Mum, you know, and now… they… they have it…” Luke mumbled in between sobs, that wreaked his body.

“I’m so sorry, Luke,” whispered Alex. He didn’t know what else to say. It was all his fault. He had brought Willie to their place; he had been the one to even tell him about the new songs. 

“I’m sorry, too, for reacting like this… I don’t know how you must feel… I _really_ liked Willie…” Luke’s words surprised him a little, the willingness to apologize for his earlier behavior. Maybe Julie was rubbing off on him.

It didn’t ease his guilt, though. Shouldn’t he have realized that Willie was only using him?

“Me, too,” he admitted, his heart ripping a little further. “I’m sorry for bringing him here.”

“That’s not… you couldn’t have known…” Luke rested his head against Alex’ shoulder, his hand laying where Alex’ heart was broken inside his chest.

Reggie tightened his hold on them and Alex let his eyes fall close. Trying to ban all thoughts about long-haired, gorgeous skaters, he concentrated on his band around him, the way they felt real and tangible, his family, the only people he could trust to back him without fail. They were holding him together, keeping him from falling apart and crash and burn in his thoughts.

“We should still tell Andy.” Reggie’s voice was nothing more than a whisper, carefully cutting through the silence between them.

Luke nodded, picking up his phone to call Andy for the second time that day.

Julie was showing Flynn the text she had gotten from Luke during English when they met for lunch. “So, they are playing at the party?”

Julie smiled, already looking forward to Carrie’s reaction. “Looks like it.” 

“You’re still coming later, right?” Flynn was munching on an apple, her words barely understandable.

“Sure!” Julie actually couldn’t wait. It had been too long since her and Flynn had spent an afternoon binge-watching their favorite shows on Netflix while their parents thought they were studying. No matter, how much fun hanging with the boys had been, she had missed her best friend.

Flynn grinned. “Oh, and I wanna show you my solo for the talent show.” She patted the suitcase containing her trumpet lovingly.

Julie nodded, taking a bite from her carrot before texting back Luke. 

The shock came when they got back their History test. A bright red D- pranged at the top of it, making Julie swallow. This was not good.

Just like she had imagined, her tía and dad were already waiting for her when she got home from Flynn’s. “I can explain…,” started Julie immediately but her dad simply shook his head, cutting her off.

“No, Jules, we had a deal. School first.” His voice was stern.

“I know, but, Dad, it’s just that I finally have music back in my life and…”

He smiled sadly. “And I think, that’s wonderful and I am so, so happy for you, but…”

“But, Mr Warren has made it very clear, that your performance has been lacking severely. He’s very disappointed in you.” Her tía took over as her dad grimaced. He hated Mr Warren almost as much as Julie did.

“’m sure he is,” mumbled Julie under her breath.

Unfortunately, her aunt caught the words, crossing her arms. “Mr Warren is kind enough, to give you a make-up test on Friday. So, I’m guessing, you’ll have to study every afternoon, right, Ray?”

She gave her brother-in-law a meaningful look. For a moment, Julie had hope that maybe, he wouldn’t go through with it, but then her dad straightened his shoulders.

“Yeah, your aunt is right. You’ll study, no going to the boys!”

“What? No, Dad, please!” She pouted, trying to go for Carlos’ puppy dog eyes. She wasn’t sure she pulled them off, though, because her dad was still shaking his head. “Not even after studying?”

He thought about it. “Well, I don’t see why n—”

“Ray!” Tía interrupted him, leaning over to him and hissing, “We need to stay strong or she’ll play us against each other next time.”

Julie raised an eyebrow, just like her dad but apparently, he agreed with her tía unlike her. Groaning, she contemplated a remark, decided against it to keep her dignity and rushed upstairs. In her room, she slumped on her bed, burying her face in her pillows.

This was so unfair. Mr Warren hated her, she was sure, he had given her that D- on purpose. Then again, she hadn’t studied for the test at all, even though she had known it was coming up. With another groan, Julie sat up.

She texted Luke that she was grounded for the rest of the week and wouldn’t be able to come over to help writing.

When he didn’t respond immediately, she picked up her school bag, taking out her History text book. Looking at it for a long moment, Julie let it disappear again, instead grabbing her notepad and pencil from her night stand.

_Life can be so mean  
But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave_

Luke had been hiding away in his room for the rest of the day. It was dark in there, the blinds closed, the covers of his bed, tugged over his head, music blaring through his headphones.

He tried to block out the images, that kept coming, washing the feelings over him in waves. How they had come home to realize that Bobby had left them, how they had found out, that not only that, but he had had betrayed them, too, how he had left his mum after that epic fight, never looking back. Loss, betrayal, regret took turns in his chest, sitting heavily on his heart and lungs.

And the worst thing was, that this time it didn’t only hit him but Alex as well. The drummer had been sitting on the couch, staring at the wall opposite of him without blinking when he had last seen him. Luke couldn’t even imagine what he was going through. He knew that Alex loved whole-heartedly whether it was in regards to friends or family and Willie seemed to have opened an entirely new chapter of love for the blond. Which Luke been happy about, because if somebody deserved happiness and everything good in this world, it was his bandmate.

Yet now, it had been ripped away and Luke knew that that betrayal would probably leave scars.

He didn’t really know how much time had passed, when his phone lit up with a new notification. It basically blinded him, making him squeeze his eyes shut. Thinking that it was probably only Reggie, trying to get him to leave the room, he ignored it.

Another text followed, though and Luke groaned. Rolling over, he unlocked his phone. He sat up, when he saw they were from Julie. At least, she could still make him smile.

_I screwed up on my History test. Dad won’t let me come over this week…  
I’m so sorry, Luke!!!  
I’ll still see you guys on Friday, right?_

He stared at the three texts, until they started to blur in front of his eyes. Suddenly, it was so much easier to focus on that anger that had been bubbling underneath all the other feelings. And it was directed at one special person.

Without wasting another second, he tightened the hold on his phone. He ignored the questions of Reggie as he stormed past them out of the apartment. If he didn’t do this, he might as well explode.

When he arrived at the building, his anger had only grown. The thought of ‘It was all his fault’ ran in a circle through Luke’s mind. It had been his fault, that Bobby had left, his fault, that Luke had had writer’s block, his fault that Willie had betrayed Alex and his goddamn fault, that Luke had met Julie, just so that she could leave him alone right now, when he could’ve used her help to clean up this mess.

The security guy in the lobby tried to stop him from running up the stairs but Luke was faster. He reached the third floor without trouble, still knowing his way around from when they had all visited this place right at the beginning of their careers. Back when Caleb had promised them the world, if they just signed with him.

Thankfully, Alex had not been blinded by all the promises and had actually read the contract carefully. Turned out, Caleb would’ve gotten all the rights to anything they created, ever. Everything that Sunset Curve would’ve come up with, any songs Luke would’ve written, would’ve belonged to him. They would not have been their own people anymore, instead being Caleb’s own little house band. The manager hadn’t been pleased when they refused his offer, warning them, that one day, they’d come crawling back.

Luke didn’t even bother knocking, when he reached the office. Slamming open the door, he found Caleb sitting calmly behind his desk, sipping on a cup of tea. The picture only made him more furious.

“Ah, Luke, I knew you’d come back here one day.” Caleb smiled sweetly, putting down his cup on the table and clasping his hands.

“You took something from me!” He was breathing heavily, his voice almost inaudible because he tried to refrain from screaming. He couldn’t give Caleb the satisfaction of seeing him break.

Caleb pursed his lips. “You must mistake me with somebody else.”

Luke stepped up to the desk, putting his hands down on it and leaning forward. “Well, just so you know, Willie took the wrong fucking notebook. Those songs are all old, useless.”

For the fraction of a second, Caleb’s calm façade slipped, revealing the surprise at the statement, which was quickly replaced by anger before the stony mask settled over his features again. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh, but you do…,” hissed Luke. “I know you do.”

Caleb was about to answer, when another voice came from the door. “Luke?”

Turning around, he had to stop for a moment before he recognized the person in the door frame. Bobby had lost weight, thinning out, cheeks hollow, his hair longer, pale and a haunted look in his eyes, with dark bags under them. He looked horrible. Somehow, it satisfied Luke in a weird way.

What satisfied him even more, was the way his fist connected with Bobby’s jaw. He quickly gripped the other boy’s neck afterwards, pulling him close. His lips against Bobby’s ear, he whispered, “If you record, ‘Unsaid Emily’ you’re dead to me.”

“Luke…” Bobby’s voice broke but Luke ignored it.

He threw one last look full of disgust at Caleb, before leaving the room, not looking back.

Outside, he breathed in the cold night air. The anger had left his body completely, making room for the regret and betrayal again. Luke braced himself against it, but it never came. Instead he was filled with warmth, as he looked at his phone.

He had a dozen new messages from Alex and Reggie. What made him smile, though, was the one Julie had sent him. It was a selfie, of her on her bed, the guitar on her lap.

_Still writing, though… Carlos showed me some chords!  
Can’t wait to show you on Friday!_

Well, if Bobby’s betrayal had brought Julie into his life, then, Luke thought, it hadn’t all been bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say anymore. You again and again blow me away with all your sweet comments and support! THANK YOU! 💜
> 
> After the angst fest last time, we all deserve some fluff again, at least for one half of the chapter before we need to move the story along again 🙈
> 
> You are very welcome to chat with me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or find me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/).
> 
> Feedback in any form is very much appreciated and brightens my days!  
> Now, have a lovely day and enjoy the chapter,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 15

  


Julie was lying on her stomach, her feet in the air, doodling on one of her sneakers. It looked dangerously close to a certain blue guitar and Julie tried not to dwell too much on that. That way lay madness, butterflies in her stomach and a stuttering heart.

A little noise at her window, made her look up. For a moment she thought she had imagined it, then there it was again. Getting up from her bed, she peeked out onto their driveway, only to stifle the big smile that threatened to split her face.

Luke was standing down there, tossing pebbles at the glass like in some cheesy rom com. Julie couldn’t believe it. She opened her window.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed.

He threw her a cocky smile but Julie could tell even from a distance, that it didn’t reach his eyes. “I know you missed me so I thought, I’d come by.” She rolled her eyes and his smiled dimmed a little. “Actually, I wanted to see if I could help with that song you’re writing.”

Julie felt the warmth creeping up her neck. No way was she going to show Luke that song.

“Can I come up?” He continued.

She frowned, eyeing the only possible way up. “If you manage to, sure!”

Of course, Luke didn’t back down from the challenge and a few minutes and gasps from Julie later, he was standing next to her. Up close, she saw how agitated he really was. The ridigness in his movements, the smile he tried to force on his lips, that looked more like a grimace.

“You okay?” Julie asked carefully, putting a hand on his arm.

Luke’s nods were jagged, eyes racing through the room, finally settling on the guitar in the corner. He grabbed it, sitting down on her bed and started strumming random chords.

Worriedly, she watched him hum under his breath, the sight tearing at her heart-strings. She had never seen him like this.

Sitting down next to him, Julie tried to figure out what had happened. To her surprise, it didn’t take long for him to stop playing.

He sighed, before he said, “Remember that love song?” He grimaced at the word.

Julie nodded, her heart missing a beat.

“Well, it’s not really a love song… I mean, I guess, you could say it kinda is but…” He groaned, running a hand over his face.

Her eyes widened when she saw his knuckles. They were bruised. Quickly, she grabbed his hand into hers, gently probing at the cuts. “What happened?”

“I lost it…” He whispered. “The song, I mean. It… Willie stole the notebook I showed you. He, he works for a guy named Caleb who signed Bobby after he left us. No scratch that, he’s the reason Bobby left Sunset Curve.”

Luke paused. She looked up at him. He was staring at their intertwined hands and Julie let go of his as if she’d been burnt, when she realized she had been drawing patterns on its back with her fingers.

“Willie stole your notebook?” She squeaked, her voice breaking, betraying her nerves.

He nodded, sighed. “Alex is… well, you can imagine it.”

Julie frowned, pushing her glasses back up her nose. She hadn’t known Alex for very long but he was somebody who very obviously loved with his entire heart. Hers broke at the thought of how he must be feeling. “So, why is that one song so important?”

“It’s about my mum.”

His response surprised her but Julie tried to hide it.

“We got along fine until I started to get serious about making it with the band, I guess,… she, well, both my parents, they weren’t really supportive of it.” He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. “Shortly before we got the record deal, we had this huge fight. I had basically stopped going to school by then, focusing all my energy on the band. They didn’t get it. I ran out on her after that fight. Haven’t seen them since.”

“Oh, Luke,” breathed out Julie.

He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but the hitch in his breath when she grabbed his hand again and rested her head on his shoulder, betrayed him.

“The song is for her?” She asked, trying to keep him talking.

She felt the movement of his head against hers. “I didn’t want it on the first album, it seemed too… personal. And now Caleb has it and she shouldn’t hear it like this.”

Julie was about to say, that there was a simply solution to this problem, but then bit her lip. She was pretty sure, that Luke didn’t want to hear it. He was stubborn, not likely to admit that he had been in the wrong. If anything, he had to be the one to say it.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” She asked instead.

He grumbled something under his breath, that she didn’t quite catch. She lifted her head, looking at him questioningly. His eyes dropped to her lips and suddenly Julie wasn’t sure what was about to happen next.

Then, everything happened really fast.

The door to her room opened, her dad stepped in, gaped at them and Luke jumped from her bed like he had been bitten by something.

“Mr Molina!” He sputtered out.

Julie raised her eyebrows at him.

“Luke.” Her dad crossed his arms. “How—?”

“Uh, the window, sir. And I am _so_ sorry.”

Julie’s dad looked at the window, then back at the boy, before he caught his daughter’s gaze. “The window? Dios mio! Use the door next time.”

“Oh…” The word fell from Luke’s lips involuntarily, his mind obviously needing a minute to catch up, before he added, “Okay, cool.”

“And you, young lady, you have school tomorrow, remember?” Her dad tapped his finger against the watch on his wrist.

“I should go, then.” 

He was still flustered, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Julie and her dad shared an amused look. Luke was already halfway at the window, when her dad cleared his throat.

Spinning around he looked at Ray. “Right, door.”

“I’ll see you out.” Julie quickly followed him down the stairs.

Luke moaned when they were out of earshot. “Well, that was embarrassing…”

She couldn’t help it, she laughed. “It’s fine.”

“You sure? I don’t want to get you into even more trouble.” He looked at her so earnestly, that her laughter died down immediately, being replaced by a soft smile.

“I’m sure.” She opened the front door behind him. “I’ll see you on Friday?”

Luke nodded, before he stepped outside. “Can’t wait… and Julie?”

“Mhm?”

“Thank you.”

It was said with such sincerity that her heart missed at least three beats. Then, it continued so fast, that Julie feared it was trying to hop straight out of her chest and into Luke's hands.

“For what?”

He shrugged, smiling a little crookedly as he scratched the back of his neck. “Everything, I guess.”

“You’re welcome then, I guess.” The moment was cut short, by her dad’s footsteps on the stairs behind her. “Goodnight, Luke!”

“Goodnight, Jules!” He lifted his hand, waved at her dad before skipping down the driveway, hands buried in his pockets.

Her father put an arm around her shoulders. “I like him, you know?” He said and Julie buried her face in his soft sweater as he chuckled.

She felt her dad’s lips on her forehead, while thinking that he really wasn’t the only one.

There was a soft knock on his door, before it was opened, dragging over the uneven wooden floor.

“Willie?” His sister’s voice was quiet. “I brought you some soup,” she said, the sound of a bowl being put down on his desk.

Not turning, he tried to ignore her, hoping that maybe she’d go away. She didn’t, of course, instead the mattress dipped slightly as she sat down. Touching his shoulder carefully, Cathy sighed.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Willie grimaced into his pillow. He couldn’t tell her what was wrong. She had no clue about how deep he was in it with Caleb, what he had done to get the money for her therapy. If she knew, she’d never forgive herself.

“Did Alex break it off?” She continued, obviously having made up her mind, that two days of silent wallowing were enough.

He winced at the mention of the blond. He would never be able to face him again. Alex probably hated him, and rightfully so.

“Did you break it off?”

This time he couldn’t help himself, turning his head, he stared at his sister incredulously. A frown settled on her lips as she tugged a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I want to help you, Will,” she sighed.

The phone next to him on the bed vibrated. Before Willie could take it, Cathy had already grabbed it. “It’s Caleb,” she said, her brows furrowing.

“Gimme that!” He tried to wrestle it out of her hands. “Cathy, I’m serious!” She held it out of his reach, making him sit up and reach over her shoulder. Finally getting his fingers on it, he was surprised when she let go.

 _Got a job for you_ , was all the text said. Willie shuddered at the thought of what had happened, the last time he had showed up at the office after a message like this one.

Cathy watched his reaction, staring at him questioningly. “Seriously, Willie, you have to tell me what’s wrong!” She crossed her arms and for a moment she seemed to contemplate on what to say next. Finally, she continued, “It can’t go on like that! I know what you’re doing for Caleb and I have been hoping, that you’d get out of there on your own but that’s not going to happen, so…”

“You knew?” Willie interrupted her, almost dropping his phone in surprise.

She blinked. “I had leukemia, I wasn’t dead,” she dead-panned.

Willie bit back the comment, about how close she had gotten, crossing his arms defensively instead. “How long?”

“I knew something was going on after you paid the first bill at the hospital… then it was just putting together all the clues…” Cathy shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“You always loved playing detective,” he mumbled.

She pushed her shoulder against it. “So… this slump having to do with Alex or Caleb?”

Willie closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “Both, I guess.”

Cathy waited for him to elaborate.

“Caleb made me take something that was important to Alex. I… I don’t know what to do.” The last words were merely a whisper, as the tears started to spill from his eyes.

He had been able to not break down in front of his sister for years but somehow this, this did it. She hugged him, shushing him, kissing his temple again and again. Willie held on for dear life, desperately hoping not to get lost.

“Have you talked to Alex about this?” Cathy asked after he had calmed down a little.

Willie shook his head. “I’m sure, he never wants to see me again.”

Cathy tugged on a strand of his hair. “Idiot! How can you be sure if you don’t talk to him?”

He shook his head. “No, no, I can’t.”

His sister sighed. “You know, from all the stories you told me about him, Alex sounds like a pretty understanding guy with a questionable taste in boys, but, I guess everybody has his flaws.”

Rolling his eyes, Willie huffed out a laugh. “Ha ha.”

“But seriously, Willie, talk to him. Promise me.”

He looked at his sister. People used to tell them that they couldn’t keep them apart. So, Cathy chopped her hair off when she was seven. She had been wearing it in a pixie cut, until they fell out throughout her chemo. They had grown back by now, making her look younger again. He had always been her biggest fan, following her around, trying to do all the things, she did. Almost losing her had been the scariest feeling in the world and he had promised to do anything to make her happy if she survived, so… “I promise.”

A grin spread on her lips. “Perfect! But, you know, maybe take a shower first!”

Willie was about to quip back as the doorbell rang.

“Eat your soup!” She ordered before disappearing from his room.

Sniffing at his shirt, he grimaced. Well, showering was definitely happening before lunch. He tugged the shirt over his head, chugging it at the pile of clothes at the end of his mattress.

As he stepped out of his bedroom to head for the bathroom, Willie stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as he took in the people standing in their living room.

“They’re here for you,” Cathy said, her voice uncertain.

Willie took in the weapon holster on the belt of the woman, the bulge on her companion’s hip, hidden underneath his leather jacket. Gulping, he stepped towards his sister, putting an arm around her protectively.

“We’d like to talk to you, William, but… maybe put on a shirt first?” The woman said, raising her eyebrows at his bare chest.

He stared back at her, contemplating just making a run for it. What the hell was going on? 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am speechless. Really guys, I am!  
> Thank you all so much! I'm sending you all the love!!!🥰
> 
> Since I left you on a mean cliffhanger, I hurried up with editing this chapter because you all deserve to know what'll happen next 😉
> 
> There are so many cute things happening in this chapter, it has my favorite scene from this story so far and maybe you can even guess which one it is.
> 
> We are going back into a full lockdown next week in Germany, so if anybody wants to chat me up or give me a Christmassy prompt for JATP you can reach me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or find me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/).
> 
> Now, have fun reading and feedback is, of course, very much welcome!  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 16

  


Alex played around with his drumsticks; eyes settled on the horizon. The sun was setting, painting his surroundings a pale pink. Normally, he’d recognize the beauty around him. Right now, he was too caught up in his head to see straight.

It had been three days since Willie had disappeared with their old songs and Alex still couldn’t fully wrap his head around it. Maybe, he was still in denial. Somewhere deep in his brain, he remembered reading about the six steps of separation. He was pretty sure, that denial was one of them.

Willie had been so perfect, now that Alex had had time to think about it, maybe a little too perfect. He had laughed at his sometimes-dark sarcasm, had gotten him out of his comfort zone and Alex had fallen so quickly, there had been nothing stopping him.

In the darkest hours, he had dared to think, that it had all been an act. That Caleb had sent Willie to befriend him specifically. He had banished the thought immediately, because that way lay madness. It was bad enough, that Willie had broken his heart, if he had done it deliberately, it made everything that much worse.

Alex followed the drumsticks with his eyes, as they twirled around his fingers. He sighed. Willie had texted him once before Luke had blocked him, deleting his number after Alex hadn’t been able to move, just staring at the letters and the picture attached to them.

“Is this seat taken?”

Now, he was even hearing his voice. Shaking his head, to clear his thoughts, Alex was surprised when somebody actually sat down next to him. His eyes got wide when he realized it was Willie.

He looked awful; guilt written all over his face. Alex dropped his drumsticks, busying himself with picking them up, taking a moment to will his beating heart to calm down. It obviously hadn’t realized yet, that Willie was the reason for the big cut running down its middle.

“I should leave…” Alex forced out the words. He wanted to leave, he really did but Willie’s hand on his forearm stopped him. His heart somersaulted at the contact, while his head screamed at him to move his feet.

“Can you… stay and let me explain. Please?” Willie looked at him, the usual smile around his lips gone.

Alex found himself nodding. His head groaned inwardly, while his heart did a pleased shuffle.

“I am so sorry, Alex… I never wanted this to happen, I— I don’t even know where to start.” Running his hand through his hair, he stared at the sunset around them. Taking a deep breath, he turned around a little, his tucked-in knee bumping against Alex thigh. His hands disappeared in the long sleeves of his hoodie and Alex forced himself to stay cold. “I told you about my sister, right? When Cathy and I were sixteen, she got diagnosed with cancer. Our parents were never around much, there was no money for her treatment and well, I started to pickpocket down at the boulevard. It was easy, I was really good at it, too. After a month or so, this guy approached me, asking if I could lift something for him. A folder from some business man. I didn’t want to at first but, well, he offered me a lot of money for a simple job and we really, really needed it. So, I did it. After that job came another and another and with Caleb’s money, I financed Cathy’s treatment. I told him the entire story one night because he was actually there, not like our parents who didn’t really care if they saw us or not. It, it was good for a while. I thought, Caleb was my friend and I never asked too many questions.”

Willie paused, looking up from his hands to see if Alex was still listening. He was, his heart heavy from Willie’s past. Alex had lived without his real family for four years now. He couldn’t image never having parents that cared. Suddenly he felt for Reggie and was glad, that him, Luke and Bobby had been there to care for the bassist.

“When we started hanging out, I told Caleb about your band and that you got new songs and were all excited about them. He… he made me steal the notebook. Cathy is fine now, the treatment worked, but… she still needs me, you know. We’re all the other has got and Caleb he basically owns me. He has a record of all my jobs, has evidence of however many buildings I have broken in and things I have stolen.” Willie swallowed heavily. “It doesn’t make it right, nothing really will, but I just wanted you to know. I never meant to hurt you, Alex.”

“I wasn’t a job from Caleb?” Alex’ mouth moved before he could stop it. The question must’ve been burning stronger than he had thought.

Willie stared, his hand grabbing Alex. “No, no!” He shook his head vehemently. “You have to believe me, when we met, all I wanted to do was get to know _you_ , be around _you_. It had nothing to do with Caleb.”

Alex hummed, staring down at their intertwined hands, Willie’s darker skin a nice contrast against his. Gently he squeezed their hands. “How’d you find me?”

The other boy laughed. “I listen when you tell me things. And I remember you saying, that you like to come here to think.”

“I do.” Alex contemplated what to say next. There were so many things he wanted to say, he couldn’t really settle on one.

Willie let go of his hand. “I get it, if you don’t want to be around me anymore, but I just needed you to know, that it was real.”

He was about to stand up and leave and if Alex knew one thing, then it was that he couldn’t let that happen. Quickly he reached for Willie’s hand, stopping him effectively. “Are you still working for him?”

The answer was in Willie’s eyes but he hesitated, opening his mouth a few times. His eyes wandered around the pier, seemingly searching for something. Finally, he settled on, “It’s complicated.”

“We’ll figure something out, right?” Alex dared to smile. It felt a little foreign on his lips after the last days, but his heart fluttered in his chest, when there was an answering one from Willie.

“We?”

“Sure.” Alex shrugged. “I’d really like to get to know your sister, though.”

Willie laughed, a carefree laugh and Alex stared as his face transformed. He was practically glowing in the last light of the day. Before he could stop himself, he had kissed the other boy.

Willie seemed a little flabbergasted after Alex had leaned back. “Oh, so that’s still a thing, huh?” 

“Well, I… only... if you still… want it.” Suddenly insecure, Alex stammered through the words. 

Pulling him closer by Alex’ jean jacket, Willie smirked. “’course I do.”

This time as their lips met, it was like fireworks exploded around Alex. The kiss was so different from all his previous ones and he never wanted it to end. They’d figure something out. He was certain of it.

Julie had spent the last two days at home, staring at the walls of her bedroom in-between studying. She was close to going insane. It had only been two days but she missed music more than ever before. Her dad encouraged her to go into the studio to play but it just wasn’t the same without the boys, without Luke.

She had tried working on something for the talent show but her brain was completely stuck. Sometimes she could even hear Luke’s voice in her head, giving her pointers and trying to encourage her. It was for naught, though.

They had texted a lot since Monday. He had sent her a song he’d been working on called ‘Bright’. Julie had encouraged him, giving him a few words here and there. The video she’d gotten yesterday of them playing it for the first time, showed her how proud he was of finally having written something on his own again. She had to smile at the memory.

Surprisingly, Carlos had been a constant presence in her room if he wasn’t at practice or school. It was a little weird.

They had never been this tight. Of course, losing their mum had changed their relationship, making them grow closer to each other. But him seeking her out like this, was new. He would get comfortable on her bed, a comic book with him and read while she was studying. Sometimes, he’d interrupt her, showing her a TikTok he liked or tell her a story from school.

He even took her phone, texting with the boys on it. Luke had quickly handed over his own phone to Reggie. The dark-haired bassist loved chatting with her brother, sending him memes and videos he found on the internet.

Tonight, he had already left the room, because according to their dad, Julie needed to go to bed early to be ready for the make-up test tomorrow. So instead of scrolling through her phone with her brother, she was doing it on her own until an incoming video call made her sit up.

Answering it, she smiled when Luke’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey,” He said, voice soft. He was lying in bed as well; Julie recognized his room behind him.

“Hey,” Julie answered, settling back into her pillows.

“So, we had a band meeting today…”

She chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Did you actually manage to all get up for breakfast?”

Luke signaled her to be quiet, but she could see the smile playing around his lips. Shutting her mouth, though, she waited for him to continue.

“We had a band meeting today, and we wanted to ask you if you’d like to become an honorary member of Sunset Curve for the party tomorrow?” Luke grinned at her broadly.

Julie needed a moment to work through his question, then she asked, “You want me to join the band?”

He nodded. “Well, we agreed to try out one of our new songs tomorrow. Maybe ‘Edge of Great’… you’d totally slay it.”

She felt her chest swell with pride at Luke’s words. “That’s… I mean… I don’t know…”

The video got a little shaky, as he moved into a sitting position. “Julie! You just got invited to join the greatest band ever! You just have to say yes!”

“Okay, okay,” she smiled. “Fine, I’ll do it!”

“Sweet!” He turned his face off camera, shouting a deafening, “She’s in!”

From somewhere came Reggie’s response with a loud ‘whoop’. Julie couldn’t help it, she started laughing.

When Luke looked back at her, his smile was soft again. “Only a week left before the talent show…”

Julie nodded. Well, if she could play with the boys tomorrow, she’d be able to pull it off next week as well.

“Do you have a song ready?”

She stared at her dream box. At the song she had started, the one about Luke. There was no way, she’d tell him about it. They didn’t lie to each other, though, so she answered, “Nothing for the talent show, no.”

“Oooh, something else then?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Is it for me?”

Julie felt the heat rising in her cheeks, the way her heart stuttered at his excitement. “I have to go to bed. Big day tomorrow,” she tried to distract him.

Luke obviously knew what she was doing, but he didn’t call her out on it. Instead, he simply nodded. “Yeah, it is. I’ll see you at the party?”

“Can’t wait!” Julie willed her heart to beat at a reasonable pace but it was sheer impossible with the way Luke looked at her. Luckily, it was only through the phone, otherwise she might’ve gone up in flames.

“Me neither. Sleep tight, Jules!”

She wished Luke a goodnight’s sleep before ending the call, hiding her face in her pillows with a groan. Then a broad smile tugged on her lips. She was going to perform with Sunset Curve tomorrow. On a stage, in front of people. The excitement was already bubbling inside of her, making her giddy.

Grabbing a pen and her dream box, she continued with the song she’d been working on, knowing that there was no way she’d go to sleep anytime soon.

The next morning, Julie was barely awake. She had stayed up way too late, finishing the song.

Somehow, she managed to sit through two hours of Mrs Finkner talking about genealogy. It was hard at times, her vision blurry, mouth busier with yawning than breathing.

“Hey, Julie!” Nick’s voice followed her out of the lab after class, making her stop in the doorway. He hastily made his way through the desks, until he came to a halt in front of her.

A week ago, Julie’s heart would’ve dared Usain Bolt to a run-off but now, it merely hiccupped before beating on unimpressed. Inwardly she sighed. What would she give to have a crush on Nick again? It’d be so much easier than Luke. Sure, she had had a celebrity crush on him ever since she had listened to ‘Now or Never’ for the first time but that had been so different.

Now, crushing on Luke already bordered on ‘being head over heels for him’ and Julie was afraid that it wouldn’t stop there.

She remembered Flynn’s warning clear as day. He’d record the second album, go on tour, leave her behind. The problem was, that her heart really didn’t care about that. She had basically written him a love song for crying out loud!

“I am so excited to see ‘Sunset Curve’ tonight!” Nick told her, getting her out of her head.

Right. That was tonight. She’d see Luke again tonight. For the first time since Monday, outside of a phone screen, since he’d visited her in her bedroom. 

“Yeah, me too!” Julie was definitely excited to see Sunset Curve perform in front of a crowd. And she’d even get to join them. The butterflies already fluttered around in her stomach.

“What are you two talking about?” Carrie’s voice was grating on Julie’s nerves as she gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek before eyeing Julie’s outfit up and down.

Nick put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his side. “Your party tonight.”

Carrie smiled. “Oh yeah, ‘Sunset Curve’ is still coming, right?”

She found herself nodding. “Yeah, they should be there at seven to set up.” 

“Great! Can’t wait!” Carrie took her boyfriend’s hand into hers, tugging him down the hallway.

Julie watched them leave, sighing. She just hoped the boys were on time. Straightening, she made her way to Mr Waller’s classroom. Time for that History make-up test. Hopefully, the week of studying would pay off.

Luke answered Andy’s call quickly. Without a greeting, he started rambling. “Did you like it? It’s awesome, right? I mean the bridge could use a little work, but you’d be amazed with how good it sounds live!”

He had finally, finally finished a song basically by himself. Sure, Julie had helped because well, he wanted her help now more than he needed it. Ever since he had visited her on Monday, the words seemed to flow freely again. It was like he had unearthed some hidden part of himself, that just waited to be explored in songs.

Andy let him continue until he was out of breath, then she asked, “Are you dressed?”

Luke looked down at himself. He was still only wearing his boxer shorts from having rolled out of bed ten minutes ago, but he didn’t stink, so he said, “Yeah, sure.”

“Great! Be in the studio in half an hour! I’ve got a surprise for you boys!” She hung up, before Luke could say anything else.

Staring at the phone, he mumbled, “Good morning to you, too,” before whooping through the flat to wake up his bandmates.

Today already promised to be an amazing day. First, they’d get a surprise from Andy which usually was a really good thing. The last time she had had one for them, they had gotten to open for Panic! At the Disco. Secondly, they had a gig tonight and Luke couldn’t wait to get on a stage again, to perform in front of people, see their reaction to their music. And the best part, he’d finally get to see Julie, sing with her and smile at her and maybe spent the evening talking, perhaps even dancing. It was supposed to be a party even all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let me start by saying, that this chapter was impossible to finish.  
> I've been re-writing and re-arranging it for the better part of a week.  
> It was just really hard for me to write this, but I finally finished it and am actually happy with how it turned out in the end.
> 
> That being said, I am very sorry. You can come scream at me afterwards on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/).
> 
> On a kind of positive note, this fic just got longer by at least a chapter, so yayyy! 🙈
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Even if you just want to pop in to yell at me, that's fine. I get it.  
> Hope you still have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 17

  


It looked like Julie’s closet had exploded, the room drowning in all her clothing. Flynn was standing in the doorway, gaping.

“What the hell?” She asked, slowly stalking through the chaos, until she reached her best friend who had buried herself underneath the pillows.

“Help me!”, groaned Julie, barely audible.

Flynn dug her out, sitting down beside her. Together they stared at the contents of Julie’s closet. “Gonna tell me what happened here?”

“I have nothing to wear!” Julie let out a moan, about to disappear beneath the pillows again but Flynn held her back.

“Girl, where’s that stuff from your mum?”

Julie straightened immediately, her eyes starting to sparkle. “Flynn, you’re a genius!”

Flynn grinned. “Oh, don’t I know it?” She fanned herself, before helping Julie open the heavy lid of her mother’s chest.

It was like finding treasure.

She had known about the amazing style Rose Molina had rocked, when she was active in the L.A. club scene but the photos really didn’t do the pieces justice.

Julie seemed to look for a specific item though, because she disregarded some amazing ones, Flynn couldn’t help but admire. Carefully putting them away, she waited until her best friend stopped.

In her hands, she held a black leather vest.

“Damn, girl,” breathed out Flynn, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You think, it’ll look good?” Julie fingered the strings holding the vest together. For a moment the sadness returned in her eyes.

Hugging her, Flynn said, “It’ll look amazing!”

Julie let her head rest against hers, closing her eyes. Her breathing had grown a little heavy and Flynn didn’t want to rush her into anything.

“Woah! Your room looks worse than mine!” Carlos’ voice interrupted them. His eyes jumped from one pile of clothing to the next. Gleefully, he continued, “I’m telling Dad! Daaaad!”

Groaning, Julie looked at Flynn. “Help me clean up?”

“Sure, and then we’ll figure out how to rock this outfit!” Flynn grinned, helping her up off the floor.

When they arrived at Carrie’s house, the party was just starting out. Julie knew her way around, organizing herself and Flynn some cokes from the kitchen.

The hostess was twirling around the room in a sparkly dress, embezzled hearts glittering in the setting sun. As they passed her, to soak up the last of rays of sunshine outside, Carrie stopped Julie with a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, that’s from your mum, right?”

For a moment time seemed to slow down. While Flynn frowned, Julie knew that Carrie was genuine. They had been friends for so long before everything falling apart that she could still read her like an open book. Right now, she was honest, obviously being caught up in memories.

They had used to play dress up with her mum’s old stage clothes often enough for her to know the different pieces, although Julie had pimped it a little bit to make it her own.

“And you added a dahlia. That’s nice.” Carrie’s features softened into a real smile, not one of those sickeningly sweet ones.

Julie nodded. “Thanks, Carrie. I love your dress.”

Her former best friend was about to say more when somebody crashed into something behind them, drawing away her attention. It was like wiping a record, her whole posture changing, making her once again, the icy princess.

Julie and Flynn watched her walk away with her group of girlfriends.

Still baffled, her best friend commented, “Well, that was… weird.”

Shrugging, Julie put an arm around her shoulder. “I thought, it was nice.”

“Yeah, like I said, _weird_ ,” Flynn repeated, making her roll her eyes.

As they sipped their cokes, they watched their classmates mill around the lower floor. A few actually came up to them, asking if the rumors were true and Sunset Curve would perform later tonight.

Flynn affirmed every time.

Carrie didn’t really pay them any more attention, too busy making small talk with the seniors who had actually bothered to show up to a junior’s party. Flynn was swaying along to the music blaring from the boxes, while Julie tried to tame her ever growing nerves.

It was shortly before seven when the blonde finally deemed them worthy of another visit. She stopped in front of them, crossing her arms.

“Is your boyband going to be on time?” Cocking an eyebrow, she smirked at Kayla, her best friend who was standing slightly behind her.

Flynn had already opened her mouth but Julie was quicker. “I’m sure, they’ll be here any minute.”

Carrie sighed. “Well, they better be. People are going to be really disappointed if they don’t show up.”

Not waiting for an answer, Carrie spun around, her hair whooshing only inches past Julie’s face.

“Did they text?” Flynn asked after the blonde was out of earshot.

Checking her phone, Julie shook her head. She was certain, it was fine, though. Alex would make sure, that they would be on time even if he had to drag Luke and Reggie to the car.

At 7.15 she was slowly getting agitated. She had caught enough glances from Carrie into her direction to know that the blonde was only waiting to come gloat. Frowning, Julie shot Luke another text.

_Where are you guys?!_

At 7.32 Carrie seemed to think, it was the right moment to come over just after Julie had left a voicemail on Reggie’s phone.

“Are you still sure, they’ll show up?”

“Oh, go to hell, Carrie,” hissed Flynn, before putting an arm around Julie’s shoulder and half-pushing, half-dragging her outside towards the pool.

At 7.54 Julie started to get worried. It wasn’t like them to not react to any of her calls or texts. Sure, Luke disappeared in his tunnel when he was writing but never like this. Especially not, when something important was happening. He wouldn’t stand a friend up like this. And even if Julie wasn’t exactly sure what they were to each other, one thing she knew for certain was the fact, that her and Luke, they were friends.

At 8.02 Nick came up to them. Flynn had been taking over the job of bombarding the boys’ phones, while Julie had started kneading her fingers nervously.

“Everything alright?” He asked with a quiet voice, his face earnest.

“Yeah, yeah, they’re…” Julie tried to come up with a lie.

“Stuck in traffic!”, supplied Flynn. “L.A., huh?” Grinning apologetically, she shrugged.

Julie turned back to Nick who didn’t seem fully convinced but still smiled. “I guess, it’d ruin their rock star image if they were on time, right?”

She laughed drily as his attempt to put humor to the situation. Pointing a finger gun at him, Julie wanted the earth to swallow her whole. Forcing her hand back down, she grimaced at Nick who waved awkwardly before slowly trudging back to his teammates.

At 8.26 neither her nor Flynn had been able to contact any of the guys. They had hidden themselves in one of the upstairs bathrooms, far away from Carrie.

“What if something bad _has_ happened to them?” Julie’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. She was picking a thread from the carpet, twisting it around her fingers.

Flynn hummed, trying to balance a powder compartment on her thumb. “I’m sure they’ll show up any minute with some dumb but totally plausible explanation.”

Julie just hoped her best friend was right.

At 8.37 Carrie found them.

“So… are they gonna show?” Her voice was icy, her posture rigid.

Julie tried to explain. “I can’t seem to reach them, but they promised, they’d be here!”

Flicking her hair, Carrie frowned. “Well, I don’t see them anywhere, so maybe it’s best I tell everybody the truth.”

She stepped forward, until her face was just inches from Julie’s. Her eyes wandered over it, and for a moment Julie thought, she caught a spark of regret.

“That you were once again dreaming too big.”

A deep blush spread across Julie’s cheeks as Carrie stared her down.

“Watch it, Carrie,” hissed Flynn but Julie quieted her friend by taking her hand into hers.

Sighing, she said, “Do whatever you need to do.”

Tightening her hold on Flynn’s hand, she left the bathroom. Hurrying down the stairs, Julie could hear the sound of Carrie’s heels clicking against the floor. A moment later, she cleared her throat and when they had reached the front door everybody thought that Julie had lied about knowing Sunset Curve.

They made it past the security gate, when Flynn finally stopped her. “Jules, I’m…”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Shaking her head violently, Julie blinked away the tears. “I obviously wasn’t important enough for them to show up here, so I guess, you were right.”

Flynn pulled her close, hugging her tightly. “No, don’t say that! Maybe they really do have a good explanation…”

Julie frowned. It didn’t matter anymore now, did it? “I can never show my face at school again,” she moaned then.

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll get some frozen yogurt, somebody will definitely make-out with somebody at Carrie’s party and come Monday you’ll be old news.” Flynn threw an arm around her shoulder, bumping their temples gently together and Julie couldn’t help it, she had to hug her again.

“Love you,” she mumbled into Flynn’s hair.

“Ditto.”

Luke was agitated. His eyes flitting through the room from Alex to Reggie, jumping over to the two FBI agents who had been questioning them for the past two hours, Andy keeping a watchful eye on them.

This was good, he knew it was. Caleb was going to go down and they were going to get their songs back, but it didn’t help with the knots in his stomach.

They were going to be so late for Julie’s party. Had already been late, when the agents had suddenly shown up at the studio two hours ago. Back then, they still would’ve made it on time, but they had all been intrigued by the possibility of taking Caleb down.

After all, his was about their music, about his songs. If the agents told the truth, Luke might actually get them all back, get to keep them, even though, they were tainted. He wouldn’t even want to use them for the album. He had others, better ones that he could release but it was very much about the principle of things. Caleb had to pay.

It was captivating to listen to everything the agents told them. How they had been on Caleb’s tail for years now, trying to get an in into the operation but never having gotten somebody to turn on him. The manager had selected his underlings carefully, keeping them dependent on him, making them his subjects.

Until Willie had met Alex.

Apparently, they had already been keeping an eye on the skater for a while, when their drummer had bumped into him on the streets.

And when Willie and Caleb’s relationship got strained enough, they had approached him. Alex’ boyfriend had been very forthcoming with details and all it took now, was one last linchpin to fall, something to start the take down of Caleb’s operation and the FBI obviously had very concrete ideas on what that could be.

When they had finally gone through the plan in excruciating detail and signed an NDA, so they wouldn’t interfere with the operation, Agent Torres said, “That’s all for now, but try to be available for more questions…” 

They didn’t even let her finish, just hurrying out of the room, all three of them reaching for their phones.

Luke breathed out a low ‘fuck’ when he saw all the missed calls and texts from Julie.

_Forget it. Going home now,_ was the last one. 

Cursing, he showed it to the boys before they booked it down the hallway and outside the building.

This was bad, this was so bad. And the day had started so good. They had arrived at the studio, excited for Andy’s big surprise and honestly, Reggie nearly fainted when Brendon Urie had walked into the recording booth.

Sure, they had opened for his band but to actually get the offer of creating a song together, Luke had felt weak himself. It had been amazing, getting to play around with their ideas, their instruments and styles.

Of course, Andy had made them promise not to tell anybody, another NDA resting on her desk but Luke had been planning to tell Julie the moment he saw her.

Now, the question was if she’d actually listen.

Flynn and her had set up a pillow fort in the studio, the fairy lights illuminating the room. After they had gotten home, they had raided the fridge and convinced her dad to let them sleep in the garage. Julie had the urge to be close to her mum, trying find comfort in her presence because she was still worried about the guys. Neither of them had reacted to any of her calls or texts and the radio silence was making her stomach churn.

They finished the frozen yogurt and snuggled against each other, watching Netflix on her laptop. Julie was still checking her phone every few seconds, not really paying attention to the movie, Flynn had selected.

The worry inside her grew with every second, her mind supplying the most terrifying pictures of the boys dying some cruel, horrible death.

When the doors to the garage were thrown open, it was 9.35.

At the sound, they both jumped, moving against the pillows which held up their fort, the blanket coming down on them. She was about to scold Carlos for scaring them like that, when she finally freed herself from the cloth and stared straight at Sunset Curve.

Completely unharmed, if a little out of breath.

“You’re…,” she breathed out, getting herself up from the floor and straightening her shoulders.

“Late,” supplied Flynn, coming up behind her.

Luke was the first to speak. “Julie, we are so sorry!” He took a step forward. “We—um… we…”

Looking over his shoulder, Alex jumped forward. “Andy needed us for some things, and—”

“Yeah, we got caught up in some album stuff and really, we are _so_ sorry.” Luke finished.

Reggie threw in his best puppy dog eyes. “Really sorry!” He empathized.

Julie moved towards them. “So, you’re fine?” She asked, already feeling the fire burning inside of her.

Three heads bobbed and the worry that had been growing over the course of the last three hours, instantaneously turned into anger. Pulling her hands into fists, Julie tried to reign it in somehow.

“Andy actually had some good news for us,” started Luke but Julie didn’t let him continue.

“Oh, really?” She asked, her voice tight.

Reggie nodded enthusiastically. “Great news actually!”

“Wanna hear my news?” Julie didn’t wait for an answer. “My entire school thinks I'm a liar because I got stood up by you guys.”

“Oh, that sucks. But we can like tag you on Instagram or something,” tried Alex to find a solution to her problem.

“Yeah, it’s fine. You’re fine!” Luke grinned, waving it off. “But wait till you hear what we have to tell you!”

“We recorded a song with Brendon Urie!”, exclaimed Reggie excitedly. It earned him two shoves, a hissed ‘shut up’ and a hit against his head.

This was their reasoning? Julie couldn’t believe it. “And you couldn’t text me? Or finish it in time?”

“That wasn’t why we were late actually, we…” Luke stopped talking for a moment, obviously contemplating what to say next, “… something came up with our old stuff.” 

“Your old stuff?” She echoed.

When they all nodded, Julie exploded. She rushed forward, getting up into his face. Luke’s eyes widened. “I counted on you guys. I _trusted_ you. You knew how important this was for me, how excited I was to actually sing in front of people again and ‘your old stuff’ was suddenly more interesting?”

“Julie…” Luke’s voice was quiet, his eyes flickering over her face. He tried to take her hand but Julie quickly stepped back.

“No, no.” Shaking her head, she looked at the three of them. “I really thought we were friends.”

 _Maybe even something more_ , her heart whispered, breaking a little as she caught Luke’s eyes.

“We are,” he said helplessly. Looking back at his bandmates, Luke was obviously asking for back-up.

Julie found hers when she grabbed Flynn’s hand, her best friend a steady rock at her side, somebody who’d never let her down.

“No, friends don’t pull shit like this,” Julie disagreed. “Friends don’t stand each other up like this. Without warning, without good reason.” She could feel the tears burn in her eyes. Blinking, she tried to force them down. She would not cry in front of them.

They all obviously wanted to say something, but her best friend was quicker.

“I think, you should leave.” Flynn’s voice was as icy as it had been with Carrie.

Luke shook his head, tried to step closer but one look from her best friend made him stop dead in his tracks. “Julie, it was about our music. You understand that, don’t you?”

His voice was strangely hoarse, his fingers twitching at his side. Both Alex and Reggie were nodding behind him, but Julie couldn’t focus on anybody but Luke. 

“The only thing I understand is that you only care about yourself!” It felt good to say the words, to see the hurt in his eyes, distracting her from her own pain, blooming inside her chest.

Luke reeled back, while Reggie gaped like a fish out of water and Alex put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Julie…” The blond tried but was shot down by her.

“No. I’ve had enough. Get out!” She pointed at the door. “I’m just… done.”

“Jules…” Luke was pleading and she couldn’t look at him any longer.

Flynn stepped between them, while Julie turned around, her vision already blurring from the tears that she could no longer push down. “You heard her. Get out.”

There were some mumbled words, she couldn’t make out, some shuffling and then the last thing she heard was Reggie saying, “I’m sorry, Julie.”

Finally, there was quiet. Julie held her breath, waiting for something, anything to happen, but nothing did. She slowly raised her head, her eyes meeting Flynn’s.

“You were right.” She whispered. 

With three quick strides, Flynn was by her side, wrapping her up in another hug. 

How naïve she had been. Now, that his writing problem had been fixed, Luke obviously didn’t need her anymore. He got to write songs with Brendon Urie. So why bother with her, right?

“You were right,” repeated Julie through the sobs, wrecking her body.

They left the studio shortly after, since Julie couldn’t stand being in there a minute longer. Cuddling close to Flynn in her bed, her eyes landed on her dream box, her mind playing the song she had written about Luke.

_We say we’re friends, we play pretend_

The line hit differently now, her heart aching at the thought of what she had lost tonight. Not only had she been humiliated in front of her entire class, but she had lost the person who had finally been able to make her want to create music again. Julie already felt the wound in her heart crack open. The one that had only started to mend and to heal.

Listening to Flynn’s even breathing, Julie cried herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter!  
> It meant so, so much!🥰  
> And sorry for making you wait this long for an update but I had to finish my Secret Santa present.  
> If you want to read some fluff you can check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260900).
> 
> This chapter has been hard to write, making me tear up again and again.  
> I hope you guys are ready for the angst to continue a little longer, even though, I promise the silver lining is ahead of you!
> 
> If you want to yell at me after, you can find me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/), I'd love to hear your opinions on this.
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 18

  


Reggie was having one of the worst weekends of his life.

It had all started so perfectly on Friday, with getting to record with Brendon Urie and had ended in shambles.

After they had gotten back from Julie’s, they had all sat down at the kitchen counter.

“She’ll have to let us explain tomorrow, right?” He finally asked, when none of them had spoken up for a while.

Luke was playing with a guitar pick, not looking up, his eyes glued to his fingers. Alex only hummed in response, running a hand through his hair.

“And I mean, we did the right thing, didn’t we?” Reggie continued. He needed to fill the silence, needed to talk about this because otherwise he was going to drown.

Quietness was something he didn’t like, never had. At home it often had been quiet, the eerie kind, that crept into the cracks and rifts of your mind, settling there and making you think about all the things you’d rather not think about.

So, he had started filling the silence, always talking, always jamming. It had helped, a little. It hadn’t helped his parents, though. They never liked his chatting, sometimes breaking their silence to yell at him, send him to his room.

He still remembered that first day in middle school when Luke had fallen into the seat next to him, basically vibrating with energy just like him. Reggie had started up a conversation about something blatant, he didn’t really recall what exactly it had been about, but he did remember how Luke had asked him to join him and his friends for lunch.

Reggie could still describe in very much detail, how it was the first time they had hung out at Luke’s place. How Luke’s mum had set out cookies for them while they did their homework and how she had asked about their day at school. He hadn’t even been able to pinpoint the last time his parents had sat down at the same table as him.

Luke had quickly become a constant in Reggie’s life, that never wavered. Sure, he had been getting on his friend’s nerves every now and again with the way he vocalized all his thoughts about everyone and everything. But Luke had always given him the support, he had needed, hugging him, showing him that he was appreciated, even if he exasperated him.

Alex and Bobby had fallen into their lap halfway through the sixth grade, when they got put into a group for a music project. Mrs. Drowsy hadn’t known what she had started, when she put them together.

The first time they had all hung out in Bobby’s garage it had been like magic. They had listened to music, deciding on what genre they wanted to use for the talk they were supposed to prepare. It had all clicked into place, when Luke had picked up the guitar and Alex had started drumming a rhythm.

Reggie had never felt as accepted as in that garage. They had shared their dreams, their fears, their lives with each other and all of them had agreed that together they could achieve everything.

They had supported each other, had had each other’s back when their families hadn’t. Reggie couldn’t count all the times he had crashed in the garage, his bandmates on either side of him.

In the garage with his band, his friends, the silence hadn’t felt as deafening anymore. Instead, it often had been a nice change against the music, they created every day.

“We did, right?” He repeated himself, trying to get his band to react.

Finally, Luke blinked. “Yeah, yeah, we did…” He mumbled.

Alex sighed. “If everything works out, it was worth it.”

Reggie nodded. “But even if it doesn’t work out, we still have each other, right?” His friends looked at him. After neither of them said anything, he continued, “You guys are the only family I have left. I can’t lose this, too.”

A hand landed on his shoulder, Alex resting his head against his. Luke took his hand, biting his lip. “Whatever happens, we’ll stick together. I promise,” he said. His voice was even.

The reassurance calmed Reggie down, the closeness of his friends doing the rest. Straightening his shoulders a little, he said, “It’ll work out.”

“How can you be so sure?” The guitarist’s voice wavered; the sudden doubt clearly audible. “If we blew off Julie for nothing, then— It can’t have been for nothing.” He was running a hand through his hair, messing it up even further.

This time, Reggie took his hand, looking straight at him. “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

A small smile appeared on Luke’s lips. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably, right.”

They stayed in each other’s space for a while longer, every one of them chasing their own thoughts and memories. It was when Luke started humming, that they slowly gravitated towards their instruments, spending the rest of the weekend, working on their second album.

Reggie still remembered the day when he had decided that he had found himself a new family. Nothing special had happened that day.

Luke had talked them all into skipping school, they had had pizza for dinner and Granny Wu’s cookies afterwards and spent the night jamming away in the garage. It basically had been the perfect day and when they had fallen asleep, all four of them close to each other on the pull-out couch in the garage, Reggie had known, that this wasn’t only his band but also his new family.

The weekend passed by in a blur. Julie didn’t really realize the hours ticking by, too caught up once again in the grief of losing part of her family. Because even though she had only known them all for two weeks, in Luke’s case three, they had grown so close, so quickly.

It all came down to the music, they had created together, the part of Julie they had revived in a way she had not thought possible after her mother’s death.

She still remembered those first days after the funeral, when things had slowly started to become the new normal, when their dad had woken them up for school every day and prepared breakfast instead of their mum. When Julie had stayed in her room, reading or drawing after school instead of spending every free minute in the studio, playing and singing and writing. She remembered the way her dad and Flynn would leave little hints to encourage her to play again. A remark here, a song there, it had been getting more and more until they had finally given up. 

Dr. Turner had always told her to take the time she needed. That it was okay to grief and take a step back.

But now, that Julie had started letting new people into her life, slowly filling the empty places that her mum had left with music and laughter and new memories, it hurt that much more to have it ripped away again.

She fell into even more of a void than before, barely tasting breakfast and dinner, not talking to her family, hiding herself in her room.

Flynn was always by her side, sleeping over, hugging her whenever Julie let out a silent sigh, making her watch all her favorite shows and playing music non-stop, taking away her phone and blocking the boys after their first attempts at an apology.

“They’ll have to do more than text,” she had grumbled, putting her phone face-down on her night stand.

Julie hadn’t touched it since.

Carlos was talking endlessly about baseball and the newest YouTube videos he had seen. Apparently, he had started to get into ghost-hunting. Julie let him stay in her room, not really listening but enjoying the warmth of his head on her stomach, while he watched videos.

Her dad was the one, who finally sat down on her bed on Sunday. He had sent Flynn home earlier, reminding them both that they had school in the morning.

Julie felt the mattress dip, but didn’t look up, her eyes zeroed in on her dream box which seemed to mock her endlessly.

Carefully, her dad started stroking her hair, until she raised her head, locking their eyes. There was an envelope in his hands and Julie recognized the handwriting immediately.

“I know, that you’re hurting, mija, and I want to give you the space you need,” he said, a sad smile on his lips.

Julie slowly sat up, her eyes never leaving her name written in her mother’s letters.

“I promised your mum, I’d give this to you when you needed it the most and I believe, it’s time.” He handed over the envelope, tucking a strand of curls behind her ear. “She would’ve been so happy seeing what you have accomplished in the last weeks and I know, I am just as proud, even though I don’t know half as much about all that music stuff as you.”

A weak chuckle fell from Julie’s lips. She fingered the corners of the envelope, not daring to open it, yet.

“I’ll leave you alone to read it, but if you want to talk later, just know I’m here.” He kissed her forehead. “Te quiero, mija.”

“Y yo a tí,” whispered Julie.

Her dad left the room and suddenly the letter seemed that much heavier. Julie let it sink down into her lap, staring at her name once again.

After what could’ve been seconds or hours, she carefully opened it. Four pages fell out and Julie unfolded them gingerly. A gasp fell from her lips when she realized it was a song. She had heard her mum work on the melody in the last weeks before her death, always stopping hurriedly whenever Julie would enter the studio.

This was it. The last song her mother had ever written and it was for her.

_Julie, you can do it_ , was written on the last page and Julie blinked away the tears, that had started dropping onto the paper. She fingered her mother’s signature, the little heart drawn next to the words.

With as much care as she could muster, she picked up the first page, reading the words her mum had left for her.

_Here's the one thing  
I want you to know  
You got someplace to go  
Life's a test yes  
But you go toe to toe  
You don't give up, no you grow_

Julie couldn’t help the tears, that continued to blur her vision as she worked her way through the lyrics. Her heart was humming in her chest, already filling up with the melody, she remembered faintly and the one before her right now.

When she reached the last line, she breathed in shakily, her hands trembling. Pushing herself off the bed, she made her way downstairs.

Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table, looking up when she stopped on the last step.

“I’m going to the studio,” she told him.

He nodded, then offered, “Do you want me to come?”

Julie thought about it for a long moment. Shaking her head, she said, “Maybe another time.”

“Whenever you want me there.” He blew her a kiss and Julie pressed the pages to her chest, catching it in her heart.

It was dark outside, making her realize that it was probably way too late on a school night. Shivering, she hurried down the steps towards the studio.

The piano greeted her like an old friend, her fingers finding their place on the keys immediately. Breathing in one last time, Julie started playing, the tears mixing with the music, surrounding her, keeping her safe against the dark and coolness of the night, the gnawing doubts and worries. It was like her mum was sitting right there next to her, pride shining in her eyes, the words intertwining them, the melody hugging her tightly.

_Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
When you're feeling lost  
Relight that spark  
Time to come out of the dark  
Wake up_

_Wake up_

Bobby was staring at the picture, had been without blinking for what felt like eternity. The smiles they had all been sporting, the wrinkles around their eyes because Granny had taken forever to take the photograph with Alex’ phone. It had been one of their legendary sleepovers in middle school, when they would spend all night jamming out in the garage.

They had had the noise complaints to prove it but Granny had always taken out her hearing aids and not given a shit about what her neighbors had said.

Finally, he blinked, his eyes burning, battling the ache in his jaw. Rubbing it, Bobby heard Luke’s voice in his head again.

_‘If you record ‘Unsaid Emily’ you are dead to me.’_

His eyes wandered through the penthouse Caleb had provided him with, all the shining new things that had blinded him, made him sell his soul. He had promised him everything Bobby had ever wanted; recognition, fame, wealth. It hadn’t been hard to say ‘yes’ to Caleb’s offer. Taking Luke’s notebook hadn’t been that easy. Betraying his friends, the only family he had left, hadn’t been easy but he had done it. Granny had probably turned in her grave, cursing him in Filipino.

Caleb had been everything he had made him out to be at the beginning. He listened to him, asked his opinion on things, always let him make the final decisions on arrangements or promotional stuff. It had been everything he had never gotten to do with ‘Sunset Curve’.

Until Bobby didn’t have anymore songs left to show to him.

The anger, the force of Caleb’s rage had overpowered him, made him numb. He had never written a song by himself. Sure, he had sometimes tweaked some lines with Luke and they had worked on most of the guitar parts together but his friend had always been the head’s and heart’s behind Sunset Curve’s songs.

He had known, that he wouldn’t be able to deliver an entire album when he had signed with Caleb, but he had hoped, that he could convince the manager of his worth until it would come up.

And now it was too late.

There was nothing left.

Caleb’s skater sidekick had stolen the wrong notebook. All the songs were useless and Bobby knew that he couldn’t record ‘Unsaid Emily’. No matter what had happened between Luke and him, no matter, that his jaw was still throbbing when he clenched it, this song was not his to sing.

Staring at the photograph again, Bobby sighed, running a hand through his hair. Picking up his acoustic guitar, he started messing around with a few chords, the music keeping his mind busy.

Luke was anxious. He was buttoning and unbuttoning his flannel, one he had temporarily burrowed from Ray three weeks ago, staring at his fingers.

Alex’ cleared his throat next to him and Luke looked up. His eyes skipped from the blond to Reggie in the backseat, before they landed on the house, in front of which they had been parked for the better part of an hour.

“You gotta do something soon, or we’ll get reported as the neighborhoods newest perverts,” said the drummer and Luke grimaced.

“That’s tactful,” he mumbled.

Reggie put his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “We can still come with you, if you want us to.”

A smile on his lips, he answered, “No, it’s good. I have to do this on my own.” He breathed in deeply, staring at the living room windows again.

The curtains hadn’t moved since they had arrived and somewhere deep inside him, Luke was banking on his parents not being home. It’d make this all so much easier. Then he could say, that he had at least tried.

Alex took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts. The caller-ID picture caught Luke’s eyes and he panicked.

“What are you doing?” He reached for the phone.

“Julie will talk some sense into you.”

“Julie won’t even pick up,” Luke bit back, his voice cracking at the admission.

She hadn’t answered any of their texts or calls, hadn’t even listened to all the apology-voicemails they had sent her since Friday. That had been three days ago.

“I’m still gonna try until you leave this car and ring that doorbell.” Alex shrugged, his finger hovering over the call button.

Luke mumbled an insult under his breath but finally opened the passenger’s door. His heart beat was picking up speed with every step he got closer to the front door. Hands sweaty and shaking, he pressed the doorbell, quickly checking his appearance in the glass of the door.

When it opened, time seemed to slow down and when his eyes locked with hers, Luke knew that he was crying already.

“I’m so sorry, Mum,” he rushed out and before he could say anymore, she had opened her arms for him.

The hug felt like self-baked chocolate birthday cakes, Sunday morning pancakes, reading their favorite books on the couch and afternoons spent at the park. He breathed in that familiar smell of home and growing up and he knew, he should show her the song, the reason why he had come here but that could wait a moment longer.

Right now, he wanted to not worry about anything, just like he had done as a child.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so, I re-read this yesterday and it felt like a scene was missing and then I sat down today and this turned into the longest chapter so far. At least I think, it is?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your continued support on this story! 🥰  
> I'm a little afraid it's going to be 22 chapters now, because there are some loose ends that I still need to tie up and I don't want to rush anything, but I don't know, yet. We'll see 😉
> 
> Feedback is always, always and in any form appreciated and if you want to talk to me you can do on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/).
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 19

  


Luke still couldn’t believe that he was actually here. In his parents’ house, standing in his old bedroom.

He had apologized, had admitted that he had been in the wrong to run off like that when all they had wanted was what was best for him. It didn’t mean, that he agreed with them because they had been at fault for forbidding him from seeing the boys and taking his guitar away from him, but if they had all just communicated, he was sure they would’ve found another way.

His mum had been so happy to see Reggie and Alex, too, putting cookies on the kitchen table and listening to all the stories they shared from the last years. They had obviously been keeping tabs on him, because he spotted a binder that was labelled ‘Luke’ on the shelf in the living room, right next to his mother’s favorite books.

It made his heart ache, thinking about what he had been missing because of his stubbornness. His father had joined them after he got home from work, drinking his coffee while Reggie had retold all the stories again, using different voices for Alex and him, which had sounded nothing like them and his hands, almost knocking over the flowers.

When he stepped into his old bedroom, he found that his parents hadn’t changed a thing. It was like stepping back in time, back to when he had been fifteen. He had not spent a lot of time in his room back then, always hanging out at their rehearsal space, Andy had rented for them, crashing on the couch with the boys.

In reality, those days hadn’t been that long ago. Still, it felt like a lifetime. So much had happened in those last three years, it was insane.

His backpack for school was still thrown haphazardly underneath the desk, his school books carelessly crammed on top of it. And there in the corner behind his bed, stood his first guitar, shining, not a grain of dust on it. Luke’s throat closed up at the thought of his mum cleaning it regularly.

Gingerly, he took the instrument. Strumming, he was surprised to find that it was tuned. Luke tightened his grip on it as he stepped back into the kitchen where Reggie had been entertaining them with the story of how Luke had tricked them by pretending to swallow a guitar pick.

He had to smile, remembering Julie’s reaction to that particular prank. The worried glint in her eyes, the cute way her face always changed when she was pretending to be mad at him.

“Oh, you found your old guitar.” His mum smiled, wrinkles around her eyes but somehow, she still seemed years younger than when she had opened the door for him two hours ago. “I’ve been trying to learn how to play but I never sounded as good.”

Luke forgot how to breathe for a moment. His chest constricted, making it hard to focus on anything else, like the way his mother’s smile seemed so genuine or that his dad was patting her hand under the kitchen table.

“She’s really only been torturing us. Old Mr Twinkle doesn’t even dare to come in anymore,” his father commented drily and a laugh left Luke’s mouth.

It sounded more like he was heaving, choking on thin air. He tried to come up with a clever retort to the mention of their neighbor’s cat but his mind was completely blank. The only thing he was able to grasp, was the melody playing on a loop ever since he had stepped foot into his childhood home.

“I wrote a song for you,” he rushed out.

The admission made it possible to breathe again, lifting the burden off his shoulders.

“Oh.” His mother seemed delighted but Luke’s eyes wandered to his bandmates, his brothers for back-up.

Alex was smiling, the pride clearly visible in his eyes while Reggie gave him a thumbs-up, nodding encouragingly.

They had been there when he had written it, had witnessed the mess that had followed the fallout with his parents. It had been a tough couple of days until he finally finished it. Luke still remembered how it had felt when he wrote the last word. How the weight and guilt and sorrow had suddenly felt lighter, more manageable. Working through his feelings with music had always been easiest.

Their support had been all he needed, before he started to play.

_If you could only know I'd never let you go_  
_And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave_  
_Unsaid Emily_

He was nervous when they presented their songs to Andy the next morning, still unable to fully believe it. Here he was, almost a week before the deadline with a finished album.

Luke knew exactly who to thank and he was planning on doing so properly because Julie deserved credit for her work. Also, it made for a good excuse to see her again. If there was one thing, he had realized in the last few days it was, that he couldn’t imagine not having Julie Molina in his life.

There were so many screenshots saved on his phone from things that had made him think of her or would make her smile. There was also an unfinished song, that was waiting in a new notebook to be completed by her. It had written itself, last night after they had gotten back from his parents. He just hadn’t been brave enough to label his feelings with anything different than ‘crush’. In the light of her currently not talking to him, it felt cruel to give them a more significant name. 

Andy was waiting for them in her office, closing her laptop when they walked in.

“Ah, boys, good,” she smiled, waving her hand to have them sit down. “Should we get into the studio? Because I can’t wait to hear your new stuff.”

As always, she was the embodiment of excitement when it came to their music. Andy had been their biggest fan since she had heard them play at a small club, signing them basically on the spot with fifteen. Luke still didn’t know how she had gotten any of their parents to sign the necessary papers. They had all been minors after all.

But Andy had somehow convinced them, had rented them a rehearsal space, seeing as Granny Wu had died a year earlier and Luke couldn’t really thank her enough for all the opportunities she had given them.

“We actually need to tell you something first,” Luke started, putting his notebook on the desk between them.

Andy crossed her arms, looking at them with curiosity. Normally, they’d immediately jump at the chance to get into the recording booth but today, there was something else on Luke’s mind.

“I didn’t write this one on my own.” He smiled, while Reggie nodded and Alex hummed.

“Sure, I mean, you always write together, right?” Andy asked a little impatiently.

Luke shook his head. “That’s not, what I meant. It’s... a friend of mine helped with most of the songs. She basically wrote some of them on her own.” He thought of ‘Flying Solo’ and ‘Stand Tall’. There hadn’t been much contribution to those two from his side.

“She?” Their manager leaned forward, folding her hands, resting her chin on them, a sparkle in her eyes.

He felt exposed, rubbing the back of his neck, biting his lip.

Reggie jumped in quickly. “Yeah, her name is Julie Molina. We—uh, we met her when we went back to our old studio. Her family lives there now and you should hear her sing and play piano because damn, she’s amazing!”

He was bouncing in his seat from excitement.

Andy looked at the bassist, then took in Alex nodding along and finally her eyes landed on Luke. It was like she could read his mind, because she asked, “The gig on Friday was for her, wasn’t it?”

Alex sighed. “Yeah… well, we blew that one.” He frowned and Luke felt his stomach plummet as Andy squinted her eyes at him.

She mumbled something indistinguishably before sighing. “Is there anything else I should know about Julie Molina?”

Luke was pretty sure, that she had already figured out the way he felt about the girl in question since Andy was an expert on calling them out on their bullshit. Most of the time. Especially, when she could stare them down like this.

“She’s currently not talking to us,” offered Reggie. His shoulders were sagging and he looked like a kicked puppy.

Andy raised an eyebrow at the sad image in front of her. Not even when Bobby had disappeared with their songs, had they looked this defeated. She sighed.

“Well, we might have an idea, how we could change that, but we’d need your help.” Luke looked at their manager pleadingly.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to resist his puppy dog eyes for long, so she quickly conceded. “Fine but first, I want to hear those songs. Show me, she’s worth it.”

That was enough to put the spark back into Luke’s eyes, to straighten Reggie’s posture. Alex’ fingers started twirling the drumsticks, the impatience back in their movements.

“What are we waiting for?”, asked Luke excitedly.

He swiped the notebook of the desk, before leading them into the studio.

Andy loved the songs, every single one of them. It wasn’t a surprise to Luke, because those songs were amazing but the validation was certainly nice. Allana, their main producer was already jotting down details for the recording process when they sat down on the couch opposite of the soundboard.

“Okay, I definitely want to meet this ominous Julie,” said Andy when they had quieted down.

Luke grinned. Everything was going to work out.

Willie was tired. He couldn’t wait for it to be Friday, for this week to finally be over. Honestly, his plans for the weekend were really simple. Get Alex, introduce him to Cathy quickly and then drag him into his room. He didn’t plan on leaving it for the foreseeable future.

After their evening spent at the pier, they hadn’t seen each other again. The rest of that night had been spent kissing rather than talking. Which was great. Kissing Alex was a pretty amazing, toe-curling experience but god, he missed him.

Yesterday, he had begged Cathy to let him use her phone. She had reclaimed it two hours later, rolling her eyes at him fondly but refusing to hand it over again, telling him something about ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ or some shit which Willie didn’t agree with one bit. He wanted to talk to Alex every day about everything, keep him in the loop with what was happening and share all his embarrassing stories growing up before Cathy could do it.

But the FBI was pretty sure, that Caleb was having him watched ever since his threat to quit, so Willie tried his best to stay angry and sad.

It was pretty easy, whenever he was in his boss’s vicinity, the anger flowing through his veins freely. Caleb gave him a few odd jobs, sending him around the city.

Willie got them done with a familiar routine. Picking locks, handing the files to his handler and then reporting back to Caleb after they had copied them. It was strange, doing wrong things for the right side of the law.

He saw Bobby every other day, watching the bags under his eyes get darker, the color of his skin paling even more. It was scary, seeing what the situation did to him. Even though, the angry bruise on his cheek had started to fade a while ago, he was jumpy, shoulders rigid, preparing for flight at any possible moment.

He really felt sorry for the other boy, who had trusted Caleb, had given up every good thing in his life for a dream he would never achieve. Sometimes, he was worried, too. When he found him on this morning in the men’s room, eyes red-rimmed and face blotchy, for example.

It was hard, not trying to tell him what was actually going on. It’d shatter his dreams even more, make them evaporate into thin air.

Instead, Willie spent his time imagining all the things he wanted to do with Alex when this was all over. The places, he wanted to show him, where he wanted to kiss him. The way he would introduce him to Cathy for real, not over the phone. The way he’d get to apologize to Alex’ band, see him perform in front of a real crowd, getting to kiss him afterwards. Those were wonderful daydreams, making the week go by faster as he skated through Hollywood’s streets and Willie couldn’t wait to make them all come true.

Luke was wringing his hands as they sat in the car, parked in front of another house, a day later. This was the next stop on their apology tour and it had seemed like an absolutely brilliant idea back in the studio.

They had all been brimming with adrenalin after another successful day in the booth. Andy had grinned at them toothily and then Reggie had suggested, they try apologizing to Julie once more before Friday.

Which had sounded like a solid plan back then. Now, Luke felt like throwing up.

He’d rather drag it out a little longer, wait for the right moment but like Alex had said, they hadn’t driven through L.A. rush hour traffic to hightail it out of there.

“It doesn’t look like anybody’s home, right?” He tried.

Reggie twisted in the front seat, giving him a stare. “The car is parked _right_ there.”

Pointing to the drive way, he rolled his eyes at Alex who was watching Luke, slowly growing impatient. “Dude, what’s your problem? She’s pissed at all of us.”

Luke nodded. He knew that, he did but he also knew that for Julie and him, it was different. Maybe it was because he had known her a little bit longer or maybe because she helped him when he had hit rock bottom.

It also could be the way he felt around her, when she smiled at him or they touched, bumped elbows sitting close on the piano and writing. Those feelings that he didn’t dare name had grown even strong over the past few days, making his heart ache in his chest.

He desperately wanted things to go back to normal again, to have the possibility of Julie being there by ~~his~~ their side during recording.

“Let’s go,” he sighed, pushing the door open.

Reggie was the one ringing the doorbell. The moments until it finally opened seemed to drag out forever and the suspense didn’t help Luke’s nerves at all.

Relief washed over him, when it was Ray’s face appearing before them.

“Ray,” cheered Reggie, his entire posture changing into an overexcited puppy.

“Boys.” Ray’s voice wasn’t gruff but he crossed his arms over his chest and it was clear in the way he eyed them one after another, that he knew what they had done to his daughter.

Alex stepped forward. “We, uh, we’ve come to apologize to Julie. We really messed up and—”

“Julie’s not home. She’s still at school, preparing for the talent show.”

A warmth pooled in Luke’s stomach that he quickly identified as pride. She was going to blow them all away. Smiling proudly, he clapped Alex’ shoulder who seemed just as excited about the revelation as him. Reggie was bouncing, grinning broadly.

As he looked back to Julie’s dad, Ray was already watching him carefully, arms still crossed but there was a soft smile on his lips.

“Do you want to come in?”, he asked, surprising them all as he stepped aside.

Reggie was the first across the threshold and they followed Ray into the dining room, accepting the coffees offered before sitting around the table. Luke had taken his usual spot, with Alex on his right and Reggie on his left.

Ray sat down opposite of him, sipping at his coffee, before he addressed them again. “It was a really rough weekend.”

“We are so sorry, Ray—” Reggie started, catching the glance Julie’s dad directed at him and quickly corrected himself, “Mr Molina…”

He trailed off, looking like a kicked puppy this time around and Luke squeezed his knee under the table.

“I am not the one you should apologize to.” Ray took another sip of his coffee.

Luke was vibrating, leg bouncing under the table, eyes wandering through the room, unable to look at Julie’s dad directly. He felt close to bursting, words fighting their way out of him and he bit his lip to keep them inside.

Thankfully, Alex spoke up, distracting him effectively, “We know, and we want to, she just… well, she’s not been responding to any of our calls or texts, so we thought, we’d drop by.”

Ray smiled. “I appreciate it. And I am sure, there’s a good reason you stood her up, right?”

“Yes, sir, absolutely, sir.” Reggie nodded forcefully, strands of hair falling into his face. “It’s, um… we just can’t talk about it, yet, but… it’s actually a really good thing.”

Julie’s dad hummed, looking directly at Luke. “Is it?”

The guitarist swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

“Was it worth it, standing Julie up like that?”

Ah. Yes. How often had Luke asked himself that question since Friday? Every damn time his thoughts drifted to the girl with the angelic voice, brightest smile and kindest heart. And he thought about her a lot.

Whenever he opened his songbook, seeing her handwriting. In the booth, every time he sung a line that she had come up with, making him smile and wish she could be there with him. At night, in bed, when his mind replayed their time in the garage, hours spent with just the two of them, laughing and talking and creating.

Had it been worth it?

“I don’t know, sir.” He answered honestly.

Because he really didn’t know. If she wouldn’t forgive them, then he doubted it had been worth it. So much for his first and only love, he’d rather have Julie back in his life, then get his music back.

The revelation made his stomach drop. 

It must’ve shown on his face, because Ray smiled at him, taking a sip to cover it up, but Luke was sure, that it was still there. It was the same look he had given him, when he had caught him in Julie’s room.

Self-consciously, he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, how are you planning to apologize?” The smile was gone again but the softness around Ray’s eyes remained and Luke knew, that they at least had the oldest Molina back on their side.

Alex checked in with Luke and Reggie before answering, “Actually, we had this idea with the talent show. We already asked our manager and she’s on board, so…”

He laid out everything, getting interrupted every now and again by a remark of Reggie who was continuously checking in on Ray’s reaction.

Julie stopped dead in her tracks. She had been bobbing her head along to BTS while making her way home but there was no way she was setting foot into the house now.

Right there at the curb parked the Audi that Luke had often enough driven her home in after one of their writing/jam-sessions had lasted a little longer than anticipated. Which they had always done.

What were they doing here? The anger and resentment that had slowly evaporated over the last two days, ever since she had something new to concentrate her energy on, rushed back in. She was surprised by the force of it. 

Trying to see if anybody was sitting inside, she inched closer. It appeared to be empty which meant that they were probably inside.

She texted Flynn 911 before sneaking through the bushes into the studio. Even if she had dug herself out of the hole she had fallen in after Friday, she wasn’t ready to forgive them. Especially if their only suggestion was tagging her on their Instagram.

They could tag Brendon Urie for all she cared.

The moment she stepped into the garage, it was a little easier to breathe, her racing heart calming down and Julie threw her backpack on the couch. She pulled out the purple notebook, trying not to think about a similar black one and its owner before sitting down at the piano.

Opening the book, she picked up the pen. Crossing out the last line, she replaced it, jotting the words down carefully. Her anger subsided as she worked through it by putting lyrics to her feelings, a melody drifting through the air.

“Pretty rad, isn’t it?” Reggie leant over, bumping his elbow against Ray’s. “Sir,” he added quickly at the sight of the eyebrow being raised in his direction.

For a moment a tense quiet settled on the table, then Julie’s dad chuckled. “There’s really no need to call me sir and yes, it is pretty rad idea.”

Reggie visibly deflated with relief, shoulders sagging and the most brilliant smile appearing on his face.

“Anything I can help with?”

“If you could give us Flynn’s number? We, uh, we need her help with the school and stuff.” Luke bit his lip. Getting Ray on their side had been a piece of cake in comparison to Julie’s best friend. He still got chills, remembering her death stare. Honestly, for being so small she was terrifying.

Alex must’ve had the same thought, because he shivered as he saved the contact to his phone.

“Oh, Julie just texted—” Luke’s heart missed a beat which was ridiculous. It was just a text, but she suddenly felt that much more in reach “—she’s sleeping over at Flynn’s.” Ray frowned. “Well, I’m sorry, boys.”

Trying to keep a mask of indifference, Luke said, “That’s cool.”

Three sets of eyebrows were raised into his direction and he crumbled, murmuring something about seeing her soon anyways. They really didn’t have to know how badly he wanted to see her right now, how he was longing to just hear her voice even if she was just going to yell at him some more.

“Okay…” Alex got up. “Thanks for the coffee, Ray, but we really should get going.”

Ray smiled. “You could stay for dinner if you want. Since it’s just Carlos and me, we’re probably going to order pizza.”

“I mean, we could stay for pizza, right?” Reggie’s voice did somersaults as he hectically tried to get out the words.

“Uh…” Alex looked at Luke helplessly but the guitarist just shrugged.

He was not going to pass over an opportunity to make a good impression on Julie’s dad and it was always fun to hang around Carlos.

Sighing defeatedly, the blond sat back down again. “Okay, guess we’re staying.”

Ray chuckled. “Carlos should be back from practice any minute now. What kinda pizza do you want?”

Julie had been messing around on the piano for about an hour when she heard a car drive away from their house. Quickly, she ran up the stairs, peeking out of the loft’s window to check if it had been the boys.

It hadn’t. Their car was still standing right there. What could they be doing at her house for this long? Why hadn’t her dad thrown them out by now? Was there no such thing as familial loyalty anymore? Blood was thicker than water and all that…

She sighed, falling back into the couch. Something poked against her back and when she wiggled her fingers into the slit between the two cushions, she pulled out a guitar pick.

The world around her seemed to slow down as she stared at it.

Luke’s face appeared in front of her, clear as day, pick between his lips and that damn smirk playing around them.

Rubbing at her eyes, Julie tried to banish the image. It wasn’t healthy to be hung up on a rock star, no matter how cute he was or how her heart started to accelerate whenever she thought about him. Obviously, it still hadn’t acknowledged what had happened on Friday.

She was just about to get downstairs again, when voices drifted through the courtyard.

Carlos was happily chatting with someone, re-telling a story from yesterday. Her stomach dropped when she recognized the voice answering.

What was he doing here?

The door to the studio opened and Julie ducked behind the bannister, hiding between the couch and a box with her and Carlos’s old baby clothes.

“… and then we watched ‘High School Musical’ because Julie’s been sad a lot lately.”

A short pause followed, then Luke said, “I know, bud.”

“There it is!” It sounded like Carlos picked up the guitar, the strings resonating through the air.

Julie tried to stifle her curiosity, her heart’s need to see Luke.

“What’s this?”

“Oh, that’s her songbook. She’s been carrying it around everywhere but she won’t let me read it.”

She could picture him rolling her eyes and then she realized that Luke was about to read her songs, he was going to find _the_ song. Her hands formed fists. Digging her nails in, she forced herself to stay quiet.

“Well, you really shouldn’t read it then, buddy. She’ll show us the songs when she wants to.”

Julie let out a small gasp, immediately clapping her hand over her mouth. God, she missed him.

“I think she really misses you—” she was going to kill Carlos “—and I do, too.”

A beat, then, “I miss her, too.” Luke’s voice was quiet, she had to strain her ears to hear him. “And you, of course. Now, let’s get back inside and show Reggie how you shred on the guitar, huh?”

The door was closed a moment later and Julie dared to breathe normally again. When she stood up, her eyes immediately wandered to the piano. The purple notebook was still there, but closed.

Her fingers closed around the guitar pick tightly. Maybe, she should hear out their apology, their reasoning for standing her up. It couldn’t hurt, right? Especially if there was a chance she’d forgive them, a possibility to get them, to get Luke back in her life.

She squared her shoulders. Next time they called, she’d answer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> it's been a wild ride these past few days, so I escaped into this fic and finally finished this chapter.  
> Once again, we have a lot of different POV's but it's going to be the last time. Well, probably...🙈  
> There's going to be two more chapters after this and then I can't believe this'll be done.
> 
> Thank you for your support, it means the world!  
> If you ever want to talk to me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/).
> 
> Have fun reading and feedback is very much appreciated,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 20

  


They didn’t call. They didn’t even text and, well, Julie was confused. She didn’t get it. First, they showed up at her home, then Luke told Carlos he missed her and then— nothing.

Luckily, rehearsing for the talent show and hanging out with Flynn was enough to keep her mind focused on something else. Only at night, in her bed, did the thoughts start coming.

It made her extra tired in the mornings and when she woke up on Friday it took her a while to realize that today was the day. But instead of the dread she had felt four weeks ago at the thought of playing in front of her entire school, the nerves settling in her bones were brimming with anticipation.

Her dad had prepared her favorite breakfast and in the middle of their kitchen counter stood a vase full of dahlias, making her smile as she settled down next to her little brother.

“Did you sleep well?”

Julie shook her head at her dad but smiled, “But it’s fine. I’m feeling good.”

She obviously didn’t look as tired as she felt, because he only sighed a little bit before putting the pancakes on her plate.

Carlos filled the morning silence with his chatter.

Just about finished with breakfast, something was pushed on top of the counter towards her. It was a friendship bracelet, one she had never seen before. Her little brother was suddenly quiet and Julie followed the hand that held the bracelet to his face.

“This is for you,” Carlos said earnestly. “So, you can take something from us on stage with you tonight.”

Julie choked up. She blinked hastily, trying not to cry but it was useless, when she asked, “You made this?”

He moved his head up and down quickly and proudly. “I asked Flynn to show me, but I made it all on my own. It’s your favorite colors, right?”

She nodded, placing her arm in it, so Carlos could tie it around her wrist. The pink, purple and blue colors fit perfectly with her other bracelets and she hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Carlos,” she whispered, a tear or two escaping down over her cheeks.

Their father joined them a moment later, not faring any better, tears streaming down his face.

“Why are you both crying?”, asked Carlos, his voice muffled against his dad’s chest.

Julie chuckled. “You just made me very happy.” She kissed the top of his head.

“Oh, so good tears?”

“Very good,” she promised, holding him a little tighter.

Alex wasn’t sure what he was most excited about when he woke up on Friday morning. Maybe it was the fact, that they’d get their music back today. Or the prospect of making up with Julie. But then another face moved to the forefront of his mind and he couldn’t help the giddy feeling flooding his stomach as he thought about Willie.

They hadn’t talked a lot through-out the week but if everything went well today, then Alex was hoping to see a lot more of the other boy in the future. And maybe they could work on the kissing part a little more next time they saw each other.

A slow smile spread on his face, thinking about Willie’s lips on his own and he opened his eyes. To his absolute surprise, it was to see Luke standing above him, pillow in hand to wake him up, probably very violently.

“Dude…,” the blond breathed out, pushing himself onto his elbows.

Luke let the pillow drop, stammering through an apology, which he ended with, “I—I, I’m just… nervous I guess.” 

He really tried to keep a straight face, but seeing his best friend this distraught over a girl was… something. Alex knew, that Luke’s current state might also stem from the fact, that today was the day, they could actually bring Caleb down. With the way Luke’s face was all blotchy and red, his hair standing into every direction and the purple guitar pick, he had picked up just for Julie, wandering through his fingers, now that the pillow was gone, it was clear that his main problem lay elsewhere. So, Alex chuckled.

The guitarist gave him a sideway glance before he started pacing up and down in front of Alex’ bed. He watched him with raised eyebrows, leaning his head against the bedrest, crossing his arms.

“You know, if you wanted to become a model, you should’ve just said so.” Alex commented after Luke hadn’t stopped for a while, mumbling to himself.

It worked. Stopping dead in his tracks, Luke turned to him, raising his finger. “I know what you’re doing, Mercer and… thanks.” He sighed, falling down onto the bed.

As he hid his face behind his fingers, he said, “Girls, am I right?”

“Yeah,” piped up Reggie, leaning against the doorframe to Alex’s room. He looked like he had just woken up himself.

Alex huffed out, “No.” He kicked his best friend of his bed. “Get a grip, Patterson. It’ll be fine.”

Luke finally rolled of the bed, landing on the floor with a dull thud, a low groan following a moment later.

“Alex is right, dude.” Reggie entered the room completely, towering over Luke. “But honestly, you should like, shower, you know, before Julie sees you.”

Alex looked over the edge of his bed, down to Luke. He wrinkled his nose in exaggeration. “Reg’s right, man. You reek.”

Luke flipped them both off, before pushing to his feet. “I hate you both.”

Shouldering past Reggie, he turned back around in the doorway. Their lead singer looked at them, his gaze softening and before either could react, they were both tackled down by him, landing on Alex’ bed in a pile of limps.

“Love you,” Luke mumbled, ruffling Reggie’s hair and pulling Alex’s earlobe.

The bassist sighed, relaxing and Alex assumed that five more minutes of cuddling wouldn’t kill them today.

Flynn was by her side the moment she set foot into the school, talking a mile-a-minute about Julie’s outfit choices for tonight. She was obviously hell-bent on making her dress up. It was a little too much in Julie’s opinion, especially because ‘Wake Up’ was a paced song, that didn’t really need a flashy outfit but Flynn wouldn’t take no for an answer.

She kept looking at her phone through-out the morning, too, which wasn’t unusual in itself but Julie wasn’t able to even get a glimpse at it. Asking her best friend about it, she only got a grunt and shrug in response.

Mrs. Harrison asked her to stay back after music class and Julie smiled at Flynn. She was fine.

“Are you ready for tonight?”, asked her favorite teacher. She was leaning against the piano, her manicured fingers drumming against the instrument. The movement reminded Julie of Alex, who’d do the same motion when he was trying to look relaxed.

Her heart ached duly, but she pushed it away, jutting out her chin. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ready.”

“That’s wonderful, Julie. I can’t wait to hear you play again.” Mrs. Harrison smiled, resting her hand on her shoulder. “Your mum would be very proud. Is there anything else we need to set up for the performance?”

Julie frowned. That was a weird question. She shook her head. “The piano should be fine,” she said a little belatedly, trying to figure out what Mrs. Harrison was talking about. It wasn’t like she had much of a show. She was just going to play her mother’s song.

“Oh, okay, I thought—”

“Julie!” Flynn rushed into the room, throwing a quick sideway glance at their teacher. “We have to get to History!”

She grabbed her hand and before Julie could protest, Flynn dragged her out of the room, hurrying down the hallway towards Mr. Waller’s classroom. Julie tried to keep up with her best friend. When they reached the door, though, she dug her heels in.

“Flynn, what’s going on?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The other girl sighed, turning around slowly. “It’s something good, I promise.”

Julie wasn’t fully convinced. Flynn could get some crazy ideas when she wasn’t supervised. She vividly remembered the day, after her blow-out with Carrie. There had been a dead bird waiting in Flynn’s backpack to be thrown into Carrie’s cabrio. “I don’t know…”

“No! Remember when you asked me to trust you about the rock star you were hiding in your garage? Well, this is me, asking you, to trust me now.”

Defeated, Julie let out a sigh. “Fine. I trust you.”

Clapping her hands excitedly, Flynn said, “This is going to be amazing!” She opened the door, grinning at Mr. Waller who was already starting his tirade about their tardiness and general incompetence. They both drowned him out.

Bobby was there when it all fell apart.

He had just once again completely butchered the recording of ‘Unsaid Emily’, making Caleb yell and scream at him, the papers flying across the soundboard, the pens following them through the air.

It was hard to remain calm, when Caleb was staring at him like he wanted to rip his head off. The manager had been agitated all week, nervously taking phone calls and ending them quickly whenever Bobby walked into the room.

He hadn’t even tried to figure out what was going on, because there was no way the man would tell him. Bobby was nobody to him. He’d been used, as a gateway to Luke and his songs, to get Caleb’s hand on something he had wanted for years and had been denied by them the first time.

It was all a personal vendetta against them, against Bobby’s old band and it kept him awake at night, that he was a part of their downfall.

But then the door to the recording booth opened and suddenly time seemed to slow down.

He gaped at the agents swarming the room, handcuffing Caleb and reading him his rights, while he yelled something, Bobby didn’t get, the adrenalin rushing through his ears.

One of the agents had to physically shake him to get his attention, calling his name again and again. It was like waking up from a bad dream. There was cold sweat on his forehead and somewhere deep down, he could hear Caleb’s voice trying to seduce him into not talking.

But then, the hurt in Luke’s face when he had confronted him came into view in his mind, crystal clear, the phantom pain of the hit against his cheek a sharp contrast.

“Yeah?”, he breathed out.

“Are you willing to answer a few questions?”

Bobby nodded, falling into step next to the agent who brought him into Caleb’s office. Everywhere, men and women in suits were boxing files, escorting the employees into the downstairs lobby for questioning. He spotted Willie at the elevator, the other boy catching his gaze. A small smile appeared on his lips, as he nodded at Bobby, watching the door close behind him.

The woman introduced herself as Agent Torres and asked him to take a seat on the couch.

As soon as he had sat down an overwhelming tiredness took hold of his body. He answered every single question in trance, wanting all of this to be over and done with. 

The only thing he needed right now was sleep. Lots of it. Then he froze. There was nowhere he could go. The apartment had been Caleb’s, now surely not his anymore and Bobby drowned out the agent’s voice who told him the entire story from start to finish.

This was it. He was completely alone. A single tear traveled down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. If he could only turn back time…

Julie was staring at herself in the mirror. The bedazzled leather jacket of her mum sparkled in the lights of their provisional green room. Everybody else had already left, having taken a seat in the audience after their performances. Julie was the last one left.

She stood up, pacing through the room. The legs of her jumpsuit almost got caught in her heels twice before she stopped it, eyes landing back on her reflection in the mirror.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down, shake off the nerves but nothing really worked. Had the anticipation for tonight been building up through-out the day, the last half hour had been spent picturing the worst possible scenarios in her head.

What if she couldn’t do it? It was so different from playing in her mum’s studio or at the boys’ apartment. The auditorium was filled with strangers, classmates and teachers. There were going to be so many faces, she didn’t know.

The doubt gnawed at her, her brown eyes burning and she blinked, taking another shaky breath.

Suddenly, Flynn was by her side, hugging her from behind and Julie let her head rest against her best friend’s.

“You’re gonna rock their pants off,” Flynn mumbled, kissing her temple.

"You were amazing out there!" She had been, absolutely slaying her trumpet solo with the big band earlier. Julie smiled. “Thanks for always being there for me.”

Flynn shrugged. “Hold on to that feeling of love for me, will you? Just, whatever happens tonight, know it all happened because we love you.”

Frowning, Julie turned around in Flynn’s embrace, facing her friend head-on. “What are you talking about?”

“Uh…, nothing.” She picked up Julie’s phone. “Oh, look, a text.”

“Flynn—,” Julie tried again, but was interrupted.

“And it’s from Luke!”

Her breath hitched. Trying her hardest, to act nonchalant, Julie shrugged. “Don’t care.”

Flynn raised an eyebrow. “Oh please, sweetie. Just read it.”

She thrust the phone into Julie’s hand. Unlocking the screen, they both bent over it, reading the text quietly.

_You got this._

That was it. No apology, no… nothing and yet, it calmed her down a little. Okay, a lot. Luke was right. She knew the song, felt it in every part of her body. She got this.

Flynn hugged her one last time, before they left the room together. Dirty Candy’s newest song was blaring through the auditorium, Carrie’s voice filling it with the poppy beats and a flashy dance number showing her off in the best way.

Julie tapped her fingers to the rhythm of the song and even Flynn mouthed along the words as they reached the last chorus.

Mrs. Lessa, their principal thanked Dirty Candy and filled the following transformation of the stage with information about how the talent show would end. “And now, please give it up for Julie Molina!”

For a short moment, she froze.

Then, Flynn squeezed her hand. Right, her best friend, she’d always, always be there.

Julie stepped out into the lights. In the sea of faces, she spotted her dad, Carlos and tía, right there in the fourth row, blowing her a kiss. They’d always, always be there.

In the middle of the stage, they had put a piano for her during Mrs. Lessa’s short speech. Behind it stood the equipment of Whisper Cats, one of their freshman bands, waiting for the night to be over, so it would get cleared away.

A small sigh left her lips. Seeing the drums, the guitar and the bass, it reminded her of the boys. Sure, Luke had texted her but the wish to have them right there along with her family and Flynn was strong. Even without an apology, she knew they had a part in her journey back to music.

She opened her songbook, unfolding the papers. They weren’t really necessary, she knew everything by heart but it felt nice to have something of her mum on stage with her.

Touching the bracelet Carlos had gifted her, Julie breathed in. She placed her fingers on the piano keys.

This was it. It was now or never.

Closing her eyes, she started to play.

The moment the first note filled the room, the first word left her lips, everything suddenly became brilliantly clear. Over the past six months, she had tried singing for school, for her family and Flynn and sung with the boys. This past week she had played solely for herself. Tonight, tonight she was performing for everybody.

The song, it was meant for everybody, everybody who had ever been thrown down, set back, to remind them to keep waking up, pushing on and Julie smiled.

When she reached the last note, her fingers and voice lingering, she opened her eyes, looking down at the pages in front of her. She didn’t even remember standing up, but she must’ve. A tear fell down on the notes.

 _Good tears_ , whispered Carlos’ voice in her head.

Then the applause slowly made its way through the haze in her mind. It was almost deafening and Julie laughed, turning to the sea of faces, that suddenly didn’t look as intimidating anymore.

Tía blew her another kiss, Carlos was jumping up and down on his chair hollering, her dad crying openly.

Julie bowed quickly, before hurrying into the wings, where Flynn was waiting for her. Their embrace was tight and as they let go of one another, they were both crying as well. 

“I’m so proud of you, Jules,” whispered Flynn and Julie brushed away her best friend’s tears.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Mrs. Lessa’s voice filled the auditorium once more, but Julie wasn’t really listening because in that moment, Carrie stepped up next to them.

There was a smile on her face, they hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“That was really good, Julie,” she said.

“Thank you.” She tried to hide her surprise, while Flynn openly gawked. “Your song was amazing.”

“I know.” Carrie flipped her hair over her shoulder. “But… thank you, I guess.”

There was obviously more, she wanted to say, but a piercing sound coming from Mrs. Lessa’s microphone made them all wince. A short silence followed, everybody staring at the woman fiddling with the mic on stage.

Julie chuckled, wanted to throw a remark into Flynn’s direction but then a gasp travelled through the auditorium and a moment later, Mrs Lessa quite literally dropped the mic.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say. We are almost there and I can't thank you all enough! 🥰
> 
> This is the chapter you've all been waiting for ever since the party at Carrie's and god, it was a tough one.  
> I don't know how often I watched the clip from JATP including the song of their performance for this, trying to incorporate it into this universe 🙈😂  
> But I think it was worth it and I can't wait to hear your opinions on this!
> 
> (And I promise this is the last cliffhanger)  
> If you still want to yell at or with me you can find me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/). I posted a drawing of Julie wearing the jumpsuit I pictured for the showcase if you want to check it out.
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 21

  


Luke couldn’t help but stare. He was under her spell completely, being pulled in by everything, the music, her voice, it was all just so… _Julie_.

The song was incredible, showing off her talent in a way that none of their songs had so far and he didn’t need to check in with the audience to know they were just as captivated as he was.

She was meant to do this.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. It had only been a week since he had seen her last and he had known that he had missed her. Seeing her now, though, it hit him full force, right in the chest. He was completely, one hundred percent, head over heels in love with Julie Molina.

There was no denying it anymore. If Alex’ knowing look was anything to go by, it was written pretty clearly on his face, too.

And Luke wanted to shout it of the rooftops, to tell everybody and then take Julie and disappear to somewhere they wouldn’t be disturbed.

But first, he had to apologize.

When she finished, the applause rolled through the auditorium in a tidal wave, sweeping everybody with it and Reggie hollered into his ear while Alex whistled loudly.

Luke had to hold himself back as Julie ran off stage, right into Flynn’s arms. From their spot in the right wings, they could observe the girls hugging, obviously crying. God, he wanted to hug her, tell her how amazing she was, how proud of herself she could and should be.

The principal walked past him, making them sober up quickly.

On the edges of his periphery, he saw Alex twirl his drumsticks, Reggie revising the chords of the intro, already bouncing up and down in anticipation. Luke himself felt the familiar energy, that built every time they performed together, brimming underneath the surface.

He was so ready to get on that stage, to finally rock out again with an audience, get that connection he had always dreamed of. Sharing it with Julie would be an experience, he was sure of it. The bond they had built in the studio, their apartment was so different from the one with the boys. They had grown up together, had fine-tuned it for years. With Julie, everything had just clicked, like the final pieces of a jig-saw puzzle.

The screeching feedback of the principal’s microphone when Luke turned on his own mic, announced their presence a little more head-on than he had wanted.

“Oh, screw it,” breathed out Reg next to him and together they stepped on stage.

A hush fell over the crowd, the stage lights blinding them. Alex hurried for the drum set, counting them in. Reggie and him stepped up to the center stage, throwing a winning smile at the principal. She hadn’t been in on this and he’d find her confused expression hilarious, if it had been any other moment. But there was so much riding on this going well, he couldn’t fuck it up.

Luke put everything into the shortened performance of ‘Now or Never’, his entire energy in the song. He didn’t dare letting his gaze sway to the left to see Julie’s reaction to them showing up. It would only distract him.

The audience, shocked at first, quickly accepted their impromptu show, rising to their feet willingly, singing and clapping along. This, this he had missed. To see how their music touched people, connected them to their lives.

He had experienced it with Julie, their songs memories to her mum and it had only strengthened his belief that music was attachable to one’s soul.

They let the last chord ring out, the cheers of the crowd drowning it and Luke chuckled, stepping back up to the mic. “Good evening, Los Feliz! We’re Sunset Curve—”

“Tell your friends!”, interrupted Reggie quickly.

Luke didn’t have to check to know that Alex was rolling his eyes. He directed his next lines towards the principal, “Excuse us for taking over like this, but there’s something we gotta say.”

Quickly, he chanced a glance at Julie. She was still there. Flynn had secured her with an arm around her shoulders. Good.

“A week ago, we promised a very special person, that we’d be there for her and, well, what can I say? We fucked that up pretty good…”

Him cursing earned a few giggles from the crowd, a groan from Alex and a very belated, yet extremely enthusiastic ‘bleep’ from Reg. Andy sure as hell was face-palming in the tech booth.

“We are incredibly sorry and we hope you can forgive us, Jules.” He stopped, looking right at her for a moment, trying to gauge her expression. It was hard squinting against the lights. Instead, he turned to the audience again. “You all know Julie. If you don’t, she’s the girl who just absolutely slayed her performance a few minutes ago. She has co-written half the tracks on our upcoming album and we couldn’t be prouder of her. Julie, we are so sorry for last week. You are the best thing that’s happened to us since Reggie learned how to make mac’ and cheese.”

“It’s delicious,” piped up their bassist, eliciting a laugh from the room.

Luke was sure, that he saw Julie giggle, too. His chest ached, heart thumping hard against his ribcage, the adrenalin from being on stage slowly morphing into a giddy feeling because she was _so_ close.

Alex obviously saw that he was distracted, picking up where he had left off, seamlessly. “Julie, we asked you once before but we’d really like you to join Sunset Curve as an honorary member and doing us the honor of singing this next song with us.”

Julie blinked when the boys appeared on stage all of the sudden. Her heart skipped a beat, all the anger and resentment evaporating because they were here.

She gripped Flynn’s hand as they performed ‘Now or Never’, catching her dad’s eyes in the audience. He was laughing, nodding along to the music, mouthing the words they had sung so often in the car when her mum had still been alive.

And then, Luke’s speech, it made her ache. The moment he looked at her for the first time, she almost let out a gasp. He was obviously full of adrenalin, because the fire burning in his eyes couldn’t be explained otherwise, right?

It was hard, not looking at him, because, god, he looked good. The orange beanie on his head, the cut-off sleeves, the blue rabbit foot dangling on his hip, it was all just so perfectly Luke.

“Honestly, doesn’t he own any shirts with sleeves?”, huffed Carrie out next to her, crossing her arms in distaste.

Julie had to chuckle, shushing Flynn who according to the look on her face, was about to bite back with a not so nice remark.

Luke complimenting her performance, wasn’t anything new. He had praised her voice, her song-writing skills, her talent many times in the last weeks but never publicly. She couldn’t be that unimportant, if he credited her in front of an entire auditorium filled with her classmates, teachers and family. It definitely quieted the tiny insecure devil sitting on her shoulder.

Reggie’s little quip let her breathe more easily for a moment, the tears threatening to spill over. She bit her lip, catching Luke’s gaze once more and for a long moment, she drowned out everything around her.

It was only her and him, the melody she had written for him building up inside her mind, a crescendo reaching its height, when he smiled that small, soft smile reserved only for her. She could happily drown in it, in the knowledge that she was the reason for it.

“ _Jules_ ,” hissed Flynn, dragging her back to reality forcefully.

“What?” She bit back, not taking her eyes off of Luke who, now that she had come back to the present, suddenly seemed nervous, glancing back at his friends every so often.

“They asked you to sing with them,” said Carrie, voice remarkably composed after she had been so publicly proven wrong. “And keeping them waiting like this seems kinda rude.”

“Oh,” breathed out Julie.

Before she could do anything else, Flynn had thrust a microphone into her hand and pushed her onto the stage.

She had to blink against the blinding lights, stumbling, but then two hands steadied her. Looking up, she saw Reggie’s smile, not any less blinding than the lights.

“Julie Molina, everybody,” called out Luke’s voice, filled with pride.

“We’re doing ‘Edge of Great’,” whispered Reggie, leading her towards the piano. “You up for it?”

Julie sat down at the piano. For a short moment, the thought to play again overwhelmed her. Then she looked from the boy next to her, to Alex, who nodded at her encouragingly, smiling. Finally, her eyes landed on Luke who was half-turned towards her.

“You got this,” he mouthed and she nodded.

Without missing a beat, Alex counted them in and they were off.

_Running from the past  
Tripping on the now  
What is lost can be found, it's obvious_

Luke started with the first verse, her piano fitting perfectly, just like it had in their apartment. She joined him for the chorus, harmonizing with him as if no time had passed.

Confidently, with the boys backing her up, the familiarity of jamming with them, she took over the second verse, getting up from the piano.

_We all make mistakes  
But they're just stepping stones  
To take us where we wanna go  
It's never straight, no_

Julie remembered the day her and Luke had finished the song. The sun had warmed their faces down at the pier, his laughter as she had teased him about the girls, the way everything had just clicked into place that afternoon. Their experiences, all the singular moments leading up towards that writing session in her mum’s studio, knees touching and souls reaching out. That day they had quite literally stood at the edge of something great, just like today and she couldn’t imagine anybody else, she’d rather take the leap with, surrounded by all the people she cared for the most.

_Sometimes we gotta lean  
Lean on someone else  
To get a little help  
Until we find our way_

Singing the second part of the verse with Reggie, she laughed at him bouncing away from her to share the mic with Luke as she turned to Alex for the chorus. Performing alone had been a step, that had been necessary, a step she had had to take but it was nothing compared to sharing the stage with these three boys who had so quickly wormed their way into her heart.

_Shout, shout  
C'mon and let it out, out  
Don't gotta hide it  
Let your colors blind their eyes  
Be who you are no compromise_

“You take the next,” mumbled Luke as he stepped up to her, while Alex took over the first part of the bridge.

Julie wanted to protest, but he only winked, stepping back to his own mic, to join his friend.

Reggie let his chord ring out, Alex stopped the drumming and Julie stepped to the front of the stage, knowing, that all eyes were on her. She continued with the solo part of the song, surprised when Luke answered her voice on the guitar, shaping it into a duet, a dialogue.

Turning, she saw him come closer, eyes looked on hers. Her heart was singing along, butterflies fluttering wildly inside her stomach as he stepped up right next to her. The soft smile was back on his lips but instead of distracting her like before, it edged her on now.

_I believe, I believe that we're just one dream_  
_Away from who we're meant to be_  
_That we're standing on the edge of great_

She belted out the last word, let it rip from her throat with everything she had. There was a chuckle close to her ear, before Luke’s presence disappeared from her side and his voice joined the harmonies a moment later.

Julie slowly made her way back to the piano, sitting down, knowing that they had planned on the piano ending the song. She was surprised when Luke showed up, sitting down next to her as Reggie and Alex stopped playing.

_Running from the past_

Their eyes locked, his urging her to keep singing. Finishing the song, Julie couldn’t help but lean closer with every word, every note they created together.

_Tripping on the now_

Behind them Alex and Reggie shared a knowing glance and then the song ended, their voices fading out.

_What is lost can be found, it's obvious…_

Her eyes dropped to Luke’s lips. The desire to close the distance between them was almost too strong. She caught him looking, leaning in as well, her heart soaring elatedly in her chest.

Flynn’s loud whistle made her jump, pulling her away from Luke. She laughed, a little breathless at the response of the audience, locking eyes with her tía who definitely wiped away a tear and her dad grinning proudly.

And if Luke’s hand shortly squeezed hers before he stood up, it was only meant for her to know about.

“Very subtle,” commented Andy drily, as they entered the green room. She had her arms crossed, eyeing them all critically.

They had lost Julie to her family on the way to the transformed class room, all still so full of energy and in Luke’s case feelings, that they practically bounced off the walls.

“Wasn’t really going for subtle with this,” he shot back, grinning broadly.

“I could tell,” chided their manager, but Luke saw the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

He couldn’t help himself, he hugged her tightly. “Thanks, Andy!”

She pushed him off, shaking herself exaggeratingly. Reggie gave her another one just for good measure. “I want to see this girl in the studio, do you hear me?”

Luke saluted, about to say something when Julie stepped into the room, flanked by her family and Flynn.

“Oh my god, you were amazing!”, squealed Reggie, letting go of Andy and rushing to Julie’s side.

She disappeared in his arms, laughing, hugging him back just as tight.

“And we are so sorry for standing you up, Julie…” The bassist’s voice continuously got lower, Luke having to strain his ears to catch the rest.

“I feel like this calls for a celebration,” called out Ray. He had his arm around Carlos’ shoulder, hugging his son to his side. “Pizza party at our house!”

Reggie and Carlos cheered the loudest, Alex asked in a hushed whisper, if he could invite Willie and Luke just wanted to take Julie and run off with her to somewhere quiet. Somewhere they could be alone and talk. Because there were so many things, he wanted to say to her.

“Mr Molina, can I talk to you about your daughter?” Andy’s voice was all business.

Julie’s dad laughed. “Not tonight, but you are more than welcome to join the party!” 

Reggie picked up Carlos piggy-back style, Alex already on the phone with Willie and they trickled out of the green room, packing up their instruments with the help of the Molina family, Flynn and Andy.

Julie snuck glances at him. He caught them whenever he did the same and every time her smile grew a little wider, his heart beating a little harder. Folded in the back pocket of his jeans was a half-finished song, he had written, just waiting to be completed by her.

Luke almost got her when they loaded their instruments into the car, while Ray gave directions to Andy.

“Julie,” he stopped her, his hand grabbing hers, electricity sparking where they touched. “Hi.”

“Hey,” she smiled.

“I… I just wanted to say thank you, for, for getting on stage with us.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

She chuckled. “I couldn’t exactly keep you hanging.”

“We did,” he rushed out. The guilt lodged in his throat, threatening to choke him.

“Yeah, you did.” She squinted her eyes at him. “But I wouldn’t have gotten on that stage tonight if it weren’t for you… and the guys,” she added hastily, biting her lip. “But I still want an explanation for last week.”

A smile broke free and he stepped up to her. “Anything Julie, you know that…" 

Luke felt like they were at the edge, both hesitating a little to take the final step. His eyes found Julie’s, her soft brown and he opened his mouth, ready to jump into the unknown with her. 

Carlos interrupted them, crying out for pizza. After a short moment of cursing the boy, Luke joined his laughter. They all got into their respective cars, driving off to the house where it had all started.

Alex was a little nervous which was ridiculous. The nerve-wrecking part of the night had already happened. Now, the fun part could start, had already started, Flynn blaring out a Nicky Minaj verse in the living room, the karaoke version as background. She slayed it, too.

The fact, that he’d be seeing Willie again in a few minutes should elevate him but it turned him into an anxious mess instead. Maybe now, that he was free, the other boy wouldn’t bother with him anymore. Maybe now, that it wasn’t forbidden and dangerous anymore, the thrill was gone.

He was picturing the worst possible scenarios. Excusing himself, he was thankful for the cooler evening air, hitting him in the face as he stepped outside.

Julie must’ve followed him, seen the pain etched across his face, because she sidled up to him on the porch a few moments later, the house alive with the party behind them.

“You okay?”, she asked quietly, bumping her shoulder against his.

“Little nervous,” he admitted.

She rested her head against one of the wooden poles holding up the roof. “Willie is completely in love with you. He’d be an idiot not to be.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You’ve seen him once.”

Chuckling, she shrugged. “Was enough. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you for the entire night. He’s a goner, just like you are.”

A fuzzy feeling filled his stomach and he bit down on his grin, as he leaned over to her. “Well, I know somebody else, that’s completely gone on a certain someone.”

“I am not!”, she protested a little too quickly and Alex laughed, thankful for the distraction.

“Wasn’t talking about you.” He winked, just as a car turned into the driveway.

Julie blushed furiously next to him, stammering through her words, swallowing them, when the doors of the car opened.

Two people stepped out. One of them let Alex’ heart beat quicken, palms sweaty and lips forming a bright smile.

The other one, though, well, Alex’ face fell as he recognized him a beat too late. “Oh, fuck…”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. 😭 I am very emotional about this story being done and also very proud.
> 
> It has been an absolutely wonderful ride with many amazing people met along the way! Thanks for sticking with me and for writing all those lovely comments, leaving a kudos or a bookmark! Your support on this fic has meant the world and I can't wait to write some more 😉
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/)! I'm always happy to chat about whatever, just drop into my inbox 😊
> 
> Now, I hope you have fun reading and some final feedback would be very much appreciated!  
> Bea x.

  


#### Chapter 22

  


Julie’s eyes widened as she recognized Bobby slowly following Willie up to the porch.

The long-haired boy greeted Alex with a kiss to the cheek, making him shuffle his feet and normally Julie would coo at them, call them cute and then hug Willie ‘hello’, but her eyes were fixated on the fourth original member of Sunset Curve. What was he doing here?

He looked nothing like the one on her poster. His shoulders were drawn inward. Instead of the smirk he was wearing in the picture, he was furiously working his teeth into his bottom lip. Hair disheveled, dark circles under his eyes and the haunted look in them gave away his current emotional state.

“What is he doing here?”, hissed Alex, who obviously had finally been able to tear his focus away from Willie to the problem at hand.

For the first time since Julie knew him, he actually looked his full height, broad shoulders as he stepped in front of her, fixing Bobby with a look.

“Alex, look, I’m—”

The guitarist wasn’t able to speak further, because Willie stepped up next to him, drawing a noise of protest from Alex. He thumbed Bobby's back, cheering, “We actually got some great news for all of you!”

The unwanted guest flinched, his eyes flitting to Julie for a moment.

She crossed her arms, trying to mirror Alex’ position because she definitely was on their side in this.

Willie’s smile didn’t die down, instead he pulled Bobby with him as he stepped up onto the porch. “Why don’t we do this inside, huh?”

Julie raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Luke’s in there.”

She remembered the bloody knuckles vividly. Even though he had never explicitly shared how he had gotten them, she wasn’t an idiot.

Bobby’s visible step back was only further confirming the fact, that taking him into a room with Luke was going to end horribly.

“Yeah, Julie’s right, Luke’s—”

“Alex, I know, I fucked up but I- I would just like a chance to apologize. To all of you.” Bobby was earnest, he had squared his shoulders, swiped the strands of hair out of his face and looked at Alex head-on.

A tense silence built between them, until the blond sighed. “Fine, but if Luke decks you, don’t expect me to hold him back.”

Willie pressed a kiss to Alex’ cheek, whispering something that Julie was definitely not meant to overhear. Quickly, she averted her eyes, catching the soft look on Bobby’s face as he was watching his old bandmate slipping his hand into his boyfriend’s.

The moment they stepped into the living room, it erupted into chaos. Luke who had been duetting with Flynn to Shania Twain, had to be held back by Ray and Andy. Flynn gaped, dropping her mic, a screeching sound making them all wince. Reggie who had been doing a ridiculous dance with Carlos in the middle of the room, was frozen like a deer in the headlights while her little brother’s eyes bounced from one person to the next. Tía was halfway hiding in the kitchen.

“You!” Luke spit out the word, pointing his finger into Bobby’s direction who was placing himself strategically behind Julie.

She acknowledged it with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing- _what is he doing here_?” He directed the question at Willie. Shaking off Ray and Andy, he jumped over the coffee table, striding up to Julie, glowering at the boy cowering behind her.

“We got some great news,” said Willie, trying to get Luke’s attention away from Bobby.

It wasn’t working and Julie was slowly getting worried. She’d never seen him like this before, then again, she still remembered his agitation the night he had visited her in her bedroom. And she got it.

Bobby had betrayed them, had stolen their property and ran off with it to some manager just for fame and money. If the relationship between him and the other boys had been anything like it was now, with just the three of them, then Julie got it.

Them standing her up had already hurt so much. Had they published the album without ever crediting her, it would’ve hurt even more. It would’ve been as if she had never existed, had never worked with them.

“We did it", continued Willie, non-plussed by Luke's ignorance and his cheer cut through the air, making the boy in front of Julie blink.

“We did?” Reggie thawed, slowly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Willie nodded, grinning broadly. “We did. Caleb’s done for. He's going to spent an eternity in jail. They nailed him for insurance fraud, identity theft, tax evasion and some other shit!”

"Language," came the muttered reprimand from the direction of the kitchen.

Julie frowned. “What—”

But before she could finish her question, Reggie started jumping up and down like a rabid kangaroo, hugging everybody in his vicinity, pressing sloppy kisses to their cheeks until he finally hung off Luke’s back, legs pinned around his hips.

"We got our music back, bitches!", he screamed at the top of his lungs, until he caught her father's glare and Carlos' giggle and quickly corrected himself, "Bros, that's what I meant to say, bros!"

Luke was laughing, Bobby momentarily forgotten and they pulled Alex into the following hug with them.

Julie just stared, heart growing soft because those boys were ridiculous. Flynn sidled up to her.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Her best friend whispered.

Shaking her head, she answered, "I have a theory but—"

In that moment, Alex spun around to her, opening the hug. "Julie? Come here!"

She stepped into the band circle, eyes meeting Luke's for a brief moment. His green ones were sparkling with a passion she had grown accostumed to over the last weeks. It didn't mean, that her heart reacted to it any less.

What Reggie said next, was only meant for her. "We stood you up Friday because the FBI was interrogating us, trying to find a loophole with our songs to take Caleb down."

"This is not an excuse! We should have definitely texted or called or whatever, but we are really sorry and it won't ever happen again!" Alex took over from his friend, voice serious and quiet, eyes locked with herss.

Luke's hand on her shoulder squeezed a little as he said, "You're important to us, all of us and we wanted to ask if you could maybe find it in you to forgive us?"

He transformed his mouth into a pout, jutting out his lower lip. Alex and Reggie quickly went along and Julie tried to keep a straight face, she really did but them looking at her like this, let her resolve crumble rather easily.

"Fine," she said, trying to keep the grin from spreading on her lips.

But Reggie's loud whoop and Alex pressing a kiss to her temple let her laugh out loud. And then there was Luke, with that soft smile and the lip bite and god, she wanted to drag him out of here. There was so much she needed to say to him, away from everybody else.

Andy distracted them, though, congratulating the boys and Julie walked back to Flynn who was waiting for her with a raised eyebrow.

"Forgave them, huh?", she asked, the twinkle in her eye letting Julie know, her best friend wasn't too bummed about it, either.

"I'm pretty sure, you did, too. I can't imagine them pulling off the performance today without any help from the inside."

"Whatever," rolling her eyes at the band, Flynn threw an arm around her shoulder before giving Bobby the side-eye. “Is that the one who stole their songs?”

That seemed to be Luke’s cue as he let go of his friends to spin back to the unwanted guest in their living room. “Okay, the butt head's gone, that stills doesn’t explain, why he’s here. Shouldn’t you be with your precious Caleb?!”

Bobby flinched at the name and Willie stepped closer to him, resting a hand on the other boy’s shoulder carefully. “He cooperated, just like I did.”

“He saved himself from a sinking ship, is what he did,” disagreed Luke vehemently. His friends nodded along.

“You don’t know the way Caleb can manipulate people. He did the same with me,” Willie tried but Alex quickly shut him up.

“No! No, he didn’t. You did all of it for Cathy, he- he only did it for himself.” His eyes were burning into the long-haired boy’s, willing him to understand. “You are _not_ the same. You protected your family while he betrayed his.”

Julie’s eyes wandered to her dad and Carlos. Her little brother was halfway hidden behind their dad. Her family, she could never hurt them. Flynn’s fingers found hers, squeezing a little and Julie sent her a smile. Another person, she could never harm, she’d be so lost without her.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Bobby’s voice echoed through the room, louder than before. “I’m sorry! I won’t make up any excuses because really there aren’t any for what I did. And I won’t lie to you, I did enjoy the attention he gave me, the way he made me feel special and talented. I’m sorry that I sold you out to be used by him and I will try everything to somehow make it right again.”

He was crying by now, tears streaming down his face and Julie wanted to step up to him but she also didn’t. It wasn’t her place to forgive him. Her eyes wandered to the boys. Reggie was the closest to breaking but she also knew that they wouldn’t move unless Luke did. It had been his songs after all.

“I-I- I just… it wasn’t the same making music without you and I really miss you guys.” Bobby was stepping out from behind Julie, slowly making his way across the room. “I miss jamming with you, making up the most terrible harmonies to freak out Luke and I miss eating so much pizza that our stomachs hurt for days afterwards. I miss doing Star Wars marathons and dancing around to old Disney stuff. I know, I know it’ll never be the same as before but all I wanted to do tonight was tell you that I’m sorry to your faces.”

He clapped his hands, bounced on his toes once which Reggie immediately mirrored.

“So, I guess, that’s all. Just, thanks for listening and, you know, not killing me on sight, that’s—” his eyes wandered to Luke “—pretty surprising.”

Turning back around, he was able to take one step before Luke lunged forward. Alex and Reggie failed to hold him back and Julie watched in horror as he— licked his finger and stuck it in Bobby’s ear?

Flynn had the only appropriate reaction, gagging and the band froze.

All four of them stared at each other.

Julie’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, the adrenalin surging through her veins like it had on stage. With every passing beat the worry grew inside her.

“You—” Bobby finally breathed out, “You little shit.”

Luke huffed, shrugging before crossing his arms and there was definitely a smirk on his lips, although he said quickly, “This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven.”

The other boy nodded, face earnest.

“It’s just boring picking on those two all the time,” continued Luke, nodding at his bandmates behind him.

“That’s… good to know.”

Julie was pretty sure, that there was a smile on Bobby’s face even though she couldn’t see it.

The ringing of the doorbell startled them all.

“Oh, that must be the pizza!” Her dad’s voice basically hollered through the room, trying to lighten the mood somehow. “Where’s my wallet?”

“Oh no, no, I’m paying,” disagreed Andy immediately and the two adults bickered all the way to the front door.

Willie told them in excruciating detail how Caleb had gotten arrested in the afternoon. Every now and again, Bobby would throw in a sentence but apart from that Alex’ boyfriend was their dinner entertainment.

They all sat sprawled around the living room, occupying every possible seat, sometimes squished close against one another.

Luke couldn't help sneaking glances at Julie every chance he got. She had forgiven him, forgiven them and his heart soared at the thought of it. She caught him staring just as he was about to start on his next slice.

He held her eyes, brown meeting green and while the butterflies in his stomach had shortly taken a backseat due to Bobby showing up, they now were back full force. Suddenly, he wasn’t hungry anymore, handing over his pizza to Reggie who eyed him like he’d grown a second head.

Which maybe he had. Luke wasn’t really sure if he could trust Bobby, could ever create the bond they had shared before everything. But he also knew, that being stubborn and resentful had cost him years with his parents. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

And if Julie could give them a second chance, then so could he.

She was still looking at him, making his body ache with wanting to be close to her, share the armchair with her instead of Flynn. He was pretty sure, that she’d fit perfectly into his lap, and her curls would brush against his cheek, and he’d tighten his arms around her every time she laughed. because he loved hearing it and wanted her to know.

“Luke?” Alex shook him and he blinked.

The way everybody was staring at him, the other boy must’ve tried to get his attention at least more than once.

“You with us, dude?”, asked Reggie, wiggling his eyebrows. His eyes wandered to Julie for a second, winking when they settled back on him.

Luke rolled his, tried to fight the heat rising in his cheeks and bit his lip. “Yeah, sure.”

Alex simply hummed as he shook his head.

To his relief, Carlos grabbed one of the karaoke mics a moment later, pushing the other one into Reggie’s hand and quickly selected a song.

Slowly the party got back into full swing and Luke even found himself smiling at Bobby once, as Andy belted out ‘Crooked Teeth’. Their gazes both strayed to Reggie who was mouthing along unbeknownst that the song was actually about him.

All Luke wanted, though, was to sing with Julie. Just like they had done on stage, maybe get that close again, too, her face just inches away from his.

Flynn somehow convinced Alex to sing ‘Sk8ter Boi’ with her. How, he had no idea, but when they finished and Willie pulled their drummer into a passionate kiss, Luke cheered along with the rest of them, laughing and catching Julie’s eyes once more.

Alex was beet-red by the time that Willie let him go, stammering out a string of words that made absolutely no sense and then duck his face, when his boyfriend just laid another one on him.

Julie and her aunt sang a Spanish song together that neither of them knew. Her dad was crying and Carlos was hugging his sister tightly when they finished, so Luke figured, it had been special to her mom.

The night went on, songs were sung and then shortly after one o’clock, after the little dude had already fallen asleep, head in his dad’s lap, they said their goodbyes.

When Julie finally stepped into his arms, Luke never wanted to let go of her. They had barely gotten any time away from the others and there was still so much he wanted to say. After all, there was still a song for her in his back pocket, he hadn’t forgotten and he never would.

But he had to let go sometime, say goodbye and follow his band to the car. Looking back at the house, the windows painted yellow from the lights, he remembered when he had shown up here four weeks ago.

So much had changed since then. He had been at one of the lowest points in his life, had had no idea how to dig himself out and then Julie had entered it and made everything better.

“Hey,” Bobby bumped his elbow against Luke’s, voice quiet, “I just… I never gave in to ‘Unsaid Emily’.”

Luke simply raised an eyebrow. “Do you want a clap on your shoulder for that? That’s like the least you could do.”

“I know and I’ll apologize for everything as long as it takes. I’ll even make chicken adobo whenever you want.”

“That’s bribery,” mumbled Luke.

Bobby chuckled. “Well, I don’t care and you know, it does look to me that not everything happening since I left has been bad, right?”

Leaving him with that statement, Bobby hurried to catch up with the others who were having a discussion by the cars. Luke blinked. He couldn’t have been that obvious, right?

His eyes wandered back to the house, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before he turned to his friends.

Julie entered the studio quietly. She had gotten out of cleaning duty together with Flynn who had immediately crashed on her bed. Unfortunately, there was no way, she was going to sleep any time soon.

Turning on the lights, she smiled at the sight of the room before her. It felt insane, that just four weeks ago, she had stood in the exact same spot, crying her heart out.

She didn’t feel like crying today. There was so much she had achieved, had gained back which had seemed impossible then and Julie couldn’t help but feel proud.

Sitting down at the piano, she opened the songbook, re-reading the last two lines of Luke’s song.

The only damper on tonight was that she didn’t get to show it to him. Because she finally wanted him to see it, to hear it. She was pretty sure he’d like it, too.

Slowly playing the melody, Julie hummed along, closing her eyes and letting the music carry her thoughts. So many memories came rushing in that had all taken place within these walls. There was her mom, Carlos and Dad. Flynn and Carrie showed up, dancing around to her mother’s music and dressed up in her old stage clothes and then, Luke.

Somebody cleared their throat and Julie definitely had a déjà vu. 

Because there he was, once again, surprising her in her mom’s studio.

Luckily this time she was neither crying nor hitting him, instead chuckling softly as she recalled their first meeting very vividly.

“Luke,” his name suddenly sounded so much more important in the quiet air of the studio, “what are you doing here?”

Did he come back hoping he’d find her here? So, that they could talk about whatever had happened on stage at her school and how they had missed each other. She hoped he had missed her. The way he couldn’t stop looking at her during their little party, definitely let her get her hopes up.

He scratched the back of his neck, bit his lip and god, it wasn’t fair! How was she supposed to not react to that?

“I-I-we, well, Bobby, he went home with us, since he doesn't have anywhere else to go and, uh… you know…”

Julie’s heart fell. Oh, so he didn’t want to spend the night wherever Bobby was?

The disappointment must’ve been visible on her face, because he trailed off, once again biting his lip.

“Yeah, it must be hard, him being back, with… with everything that happened.” She tried to sound somewhat sympathetic, though, all she wanted was to get Flynn and some frozen yoghurt.

“That’s actually it,” said Luke, stepping closer to the piano and her, eyes never leaving her face and she didn’t dare move. “It doesn’t bother me as much as I thought it would. I guess, you know, I guess, it’s a good thing that something good came out of all that mess.”

Her heart made a tiny hopeful hop in her chest. “It did?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, taking another step, fingers coming dangerously close to her songbook which lay open on top of the piano.

Her heart dared to do another hop, this time aiming a little higher. It didn’t give her the boldness to ask the question burning on her tongue, though.

Luke pulled out something from his back pocket, carefully unfolding it. The paper looked a little worn, as if it had been in his hands a lot, being read and re-read again and again.

Julie could make out his handwriting and this time her heart was almost reaching her throat, straining against her ribcage.

He took a deep breath, caught her eyes and then simply said, “It brought me to you.”

She was at a loss for words. Her heart, though, it did a full-on somersault, almost out of her chest and straight into his because that’s were it belonged. 

“Jules?” Luke stepped around the piano, sat down next to her just like he had on stage and he was close, _so close_.

Her eyes flitted over his face, to the page in his hand and back to his lips where they lingered a tad too long if the sly smirk was any indication.

“Did I break you?”

There was humor in his voice and Julie wanted to say so many things at once that all that left her was a wrangled sound between a moan and a snort.

He stared at her, blinked and then started laughing, his knee brushing against hers.

All she wanted was to shut him up, so that she could try to articulate her thoughts and feelings a little better. But her brain obviously didn’t work on full capacity, too busy staring at his lips and she did the one thing, she knew would work.

Pressing her mouth to his swallowed all his laughter.

She moved back a second later and the look on his face would’ve made her laugh, hadn’t her heart tried to set a new record in high jump.

“Did I break you?”, she echoed back at him because thankfully the sassy part of her was still functional.

That didn’t last long, though, because then Luke was crashing down around her. He was suddenly everywhere. It was as if he had set the world around her on fire. The flames were licking through her veins, following the path his fingers took from her hands to her shoulders and neck, settling there, grazing her cheeks.

His lips moved against hers in a dance they intuitively knew the steps to and it was exhilarating. She never wanted to stop kissing him.

Her fingers found his hair, gently running her fingers through it, eliciting a hum that vibrated through his body, making her feel giddy. She tried it again and Luke carefully tugged at her bottom lip.

Julie blushed heavily, as a low moan followed. She wasn’t quite sure if had really come from her throat but it probably had.

Only when they were both out of breath, did they rest their foreheads against each other, their smiles perfect reflections of one another.

“I’m glad you hit on me when I showed up here for the first time,” said Luke then and Julie gasped, leaning back.

“I hit you, I didn’t hit _on_ you!” She protested.

He laughed, pecking her lips. “Ah, semantics,” he mumbled against her mouth and Julie bit his lip in retaliation.

For a moment he fixed her with a heated stare, that made her toes curl then he gently shook his head, focusing back on the paper in his hand. He carefully placed it on the opened page of her songbook, dragging it down onto the stand of the grand piano.

“You wrote a new song,” he said, voice serious.

Julie nodded. “You did, too.”

“It-I wrote it about you. After we bailed on you.” Luke dropped his eyes to their intertwined hands, his thumb drawing patterns on the back of her left one.

“I rewrote mine after you bailed on me, too.” Julie answered and he flinched.

“Ouch,” he breathed out, chuckling lowly. Then his eyes found hers and Julie’s heart was basically doing pole vault by now, because it was doing ridiculous flips in her chest.

God, she was so in love with him, it hurt.

“How about we re-write it once more? Together?” Luke suggested, voice hopeful.

“I’d really like that.” She grinned, brushing a lock behind her ear.

He hummed, eyes flying over their combined words.

It was like no time had passed as they worked through the lyrics, experimenting with the melody and it really shouldn’t surprise Julie that their songs seemed to compliment each other perfectly. It did, though and when Luke picked up the pen, offering it to her, she pressed another sweet kiss to his lips. Because, well, just because.

His smile was blinding, then he leaned closer. “Okay, write it down, boss.”

__

_...I feel your rhythm in my heart._

_You are my brightest, burning star._

_I never knew a love so real._

_We're heaven on earth, melody and words_

_and when we are together we're_

_in perfect harmony..._

__

__  


#### FIN.


End file.
